Weaving a Web to Freedom Book One: The Truth
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Major Hochstetter is out to Prove Hogan's involvement in the Underground
1. Default Chapter

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By M L Breedlove

Chapter 1

"Quiet night!" Hogan half muttered under his breath. The soft breathing of the sleeping men in Barracks Two drifted through the closed door into his room. Normally he would find that comforting, but tonight…he felt uneasy.

Robert E. Hogan, Colonel, United States Army Air Corps, former leader of the 504th Bomber Group and now senior POW at Stalag 13, was not your average POW. Besides being the only officer in an enlisted man's Stalag, he and his men were actively working with the local Underground.

_Just_ _relax and get some rest; nights like this are too few to waste_.

Hogan twisted again under the covers trying to find a comfortable spot that would lull him off to sleep.

_This is ridiculous!_

Kicking at the blankets he finally tore them off and sat up.

_Ok, that's it, I've got to walk! _

Silently, he climbed down from his upper bunk, dressed, grabbed his bomber jacket and crush cap from his locker, and crossed to the door of his private quarters. Finger-combing his black hair, he opened the door and took in the serene view of the next room.

_Quite a contrast from the activities that took place in this same room over the past two nights;_ w_e've earned this break._

Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head.

_I wish I could make better use of it!_

Quietly moving past his sleeping men, he made his way to the door that opened into the compound, and slipped outside, just as a searchlight swept by. Hogan dodged the beam and, staying in the shadows, headed for the motor pool. The few guards on duty were comfortable in their routine and Hogan had no trouble sliding inside the boundaries of the wooden fence surrounding his destination. He leaned against the fence and sighed. Feeling safe from the probing eyes behind the search lights, his shoulders sagged with fatigue.

_Ok, now what?_ _Why am I so jumpy? My men did an excellent job getting the twelve escaped prisoners from Stalag 4 moved out. With the help of the Underground and their new ID's, they'll have no trouble making it back to England_. _Is this battle fatigue? No…and even if it is, I don't have time for it. _

Hogan looked up at the moon.

_Clear night, our boys should be hitting some good targets tonight_. The thought had barely formed in his mind, when he shook his head in exasperation. _Damn! Am I going to spend the rest of my life judging every night sky by how good it is for a bombing mission?_

He ached to be back in the sky. How long had it been now? Fourteen, no fifteen months, not that he didn't enjoy his current situation. Getting it over on Klink, the camp Kommandant, and keeping the local Gestapo chasing their tails, forestalled the monotony of being a POW. But still, there was something about not being in the air, not feeling the roar of his plane and the voices of the bomber group he commanded that left him feeling incomplete.

_Face it; that time has past. You've accepted a new role and your responsibilities lie here with these men, with this command. Let it go!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Klink had just finished buttoning his overcoat when Sergeant Schultz came into the office.

"Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant!"

Sergeant Hans Schultz, weighing in at 280 pounds, was the primary guard assigned to Barracks Two. After The Great War he had become a successful and affluent toy manufacturer. And if it weren't for this current war, he would have never put on his uniform again. Though he was quite skilled at dealing with ruthless business men, he struggled to stay stern with the prisoners under his charge. Many of them, like their German counterparts, were barely older than Schultz's own sons at home. He soon developed a fondness for them and often found himself looking the other way when he learned things best left unknown. The prisoners supplemented Schultz's willingness to see _nothing_ with the occasional bribe of chocolate or apple strudel. Schultz constantly reminded himself, that he was German, and as such, he had a duty to perform. He would not allow escapes, but outside of that, the "boys" had a lot of leeway.

Colonel Wilhelm Klink, on the other hand, was a "career soldier," though not by choice. He was expected to go into the military, like his father before him and his father before him, and so on and so on. He felt himself lacking in this military role and so resorted to "props" to add oomph to his appearance of authority. Hence the habit of carrying a riding crop under his left arm. Wilhelm Klink appreciated good books and fine music. He even attempted to play the violin, all to the chagrin of any poor soul forced to sit through one of his performances. Had the decision been his, he would have found himself having a career in the "arts".

"Good Schultz, right on time. Do you have the flashlights?"

"Jawohl!" Schultz held one out to Klink. "Herr Kommandant, what are we looking for?"

"We are going to pay a surprise visit to Colonel Hogan." Klink looked behind Schultz. "Where are the four guards I ordered to go with us?"

"They are waiting outside." Schultz's brow furrowed. "Are you sure they are necessary?"

"Schultz! Just do as you are told." Klink headed out the door.

"Jawohl!" a less than enthusiastic Schultz answered, as he followed behind.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan became immediately alert at the sound of the sirens blaring and the search dogs being released. "Now what?" He started out from the safety of the motor pool, only to run into Schultz standing in the compound bellowing out orders.

"Hey Schultz, what's up?" Hogan asked, looking around at the frantic display of guards and dogs.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing out here? You are supposed to be in your barracks. Come, the Kommandant is looking for you!"

Hogan quickly looked back at Schultz. "Are you trying to tell me, all of this is for me?"

Schultz frowned with worry as he looked at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, what have you been up to?"

"What have _I_ been up to? I just went out for a little air, Schultz. What are _you_ up to? Since when do you release the dogs because you don't find me in the barracks?" Hogan gave Schultz an incredulous look, while again peering over his shoulder at the chaos going on around him. He was immediately confronted by the sight of Kommandant Klink closing in on him.

"Well, Colonel Hogan, we seem to have caught you in the act of trying to escape."

"What? Kommandant..."

"Silence! Schultz, take Colonel Hogan to my office."

Hogan, now red faced, felt Schultz place a guiding hand on his arm and momentarily resisted.

"Please, Colonel Hogan," Schultz pleaded, and then quietly encouraged, "don't challenge the Kommandant out here. You can talk inside."

Hogan snapped his head around to look at Schultz, intending to voice his dissent, but the concerned face looking back at him caused him to reconsider. Swallowing his anger, he turned and began walking toward the Kommandant's office.

Klink turned around to find the men in Barracks Two spilling out into the compound. "The rest of you men go back inside. No one is allowed out of their barracks. Corporal Kohler, I want guards posted outside every barracks." With that, Kommandant Klink spun around and headed for his office.

Corporal Kohler was six feet ten inches of immovable guard. In contrast to Sergeant Schultz he was all soldier. No one got past this mountain. And you would be the worse for it if you tried. The Corporal didn't go looking for trouble, but he didn't turn away from it either. It was a mystery to the men whose misfortune it was to be POW's at Luft Stalag 13, (also known as the toughest POW camp in all of Germany from which there had never been a successful escape) why Kohler was stationed _here_, instead of wrecking havoc against the Allies on the battle field. The prisoners could only surmise that he had _connections._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inside Barracks Two, Hogan's stunned men were trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Hey Kinch, what's the Colonel up too?" Sergeant Andrew Carter, U.S. Army Air Corps, asked as he peered out through a crack in the shuttered windows. Carter was the group's explosives expert. His expertise was frequently used on the local bridges and railways.

"I don't know, Carter. The Colonel said nothing about any of this." Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe, a muscular black man and Hogan's second in command, was also U.S. Army Air Corps, and the primary radio operator for this unit. He could patiently sit for hours waiting for communications from London or the Underground.

"Come on, let's listen in." Newkirk said, as he headed for Colonel Hogan's quarters. Corporal Peter Newkirk, the group's pessimist, was British and could thieve information from locked safes or enemy officers' pockets, without anyone knowing it happened. A fairly useful talent, considering.

Corporal LeBeau was way ahead of him and was already opening the door to the private room of their Commanding Officer. Louis LeBeau, destined to one day become a great French chef, was the idealist of the group. Fervently patriotic, he was always ready to charge in and score a "blow" for France, Liberty, and Freedom. And the fact that he could turn the enemy's head with his gourmet meals didn't hurt either.

Thus was the makeup of this small band of men, and whether they wanted to admit it or not, they were closer than brothers, loyal not only to their cause, but to each other.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Schultz guided Hogan into Colonel Klink's office.

"Schultz, what's this all about?" Hogan demanded, as he turned to face his escort.

Colonel Hogan had reason to be suspicious. He and his men, in addition to moving downed fliers and escaping POW's out of Germany, were also involved in acts of sabotage and espionage. It was a position they found themselves in when they realized they could do more for the Allied war effort from behind the enemy lines, than just being prisoners of war. Unfortunately, it was also a position that would get them hung or shot without question, if caught. London sanctioned their acts and used them frequently to gain information or delay the enemy.

"Colonel Hogan, if I knew I would tell you. The Kommandant did not confide in me. I only know he had me bring four armed guards and we were going to see you." Schultz stopped talking as he heard the outer office door open. "Please, Colonel Hogan, do not cause any trouble."

Hogan did not answer as he stood stubbornly waiting for Kommandant Klink to enter.

Klink stormed into his office, bumping into Schultz. "You're dismissed, Schultz! Wait outside!"

Schultz saluted and began to leave, but not without a backward, worried, glance at the prisoner he was leaving behind.

"Colonel Hogan, I want an explanation and I want it now!" Klink, riding crop still in his hand, glared at his senior prisoner of war.

"I just went out for a little air!" Hogan answered incredulously. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. _This whole thing is too bizarre_, he thought. _Why is Klink over-reacting like this? And why did he go looking for me to begin with? "_Kommandant, what's going on?

"What's going on? Suppose you tell me, Colonel Hogan? I get a call from Major Hochstetter in the middle of the night commanding me to place you under arrest. And when I go to your quarters, you're not there!"

Wolfgang Hochstetter, the local _bully_, was an ego-maniac, and was well placed as a Major in the Gestapo. The depth of his enjoyment for his job showed through every pore of his being. Wringing information out of his prisoners brought him more satisfaction than actually attaining it.

"Why does Major Hochstetter want to arrest me?" Hogan demanded.

"I asked you first," Klink said as he dropped into his chair. "Sit down Hogan...while you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hogan sat tensely staring at Klink.

Colonel Klink's regard for the man in front of him had been forged over the past fifteen months. Since Hogan's incarceration, life at Stalag 13 had been eventful, but with a chaotic order that always ended in Klink being proven a superior "Camp" Kommandant, a fact that pleased Klink even though he sometimes wondered if the end justified the means. And that _insufferable_ smile the American flashed on that innocent conniving face of his, had somehow become a comfort—a sign that all was as it should be. Yes despite the fact that Hogan was his prisoner, he found himself thinking of the man as a kamerad in a common goal to survive. And did he dare think it, an equal confidant whom, had they met under different circumstances, might have even become a friend. But for now, Hogan was his "charge" and at least for the moment, under Luftwaffe protection. Klink's face turned to one of concern as he addressed his prisoner.

"Major Hochstetter will be here any moment. He has to have proof of wrong doing to remove you from Luftwaffe custody. It will be easier for both of us if you tell me what this is about."

Colonel Klink studied Hogan's face as he waited for his answer.

Hogan, now enraged at the thought of having to deal with Hochstetter, began his all too familiar litany of denial. "How should I know? You're the one who talked to Hochstetter. Our friendly neighborhood Gestapo officer is a nut! I haven't been anywhere except right here in this camp. You know that!"

Hogan was going over, in his mind, if any slip-ups could have been made...lately.

"Yes, I do know that, but the fact that you weren't in your quarters, doesn't look good. Why were you out for _air_ at this hour of the night?"

Hogan, who had been glaring back at Klink, looked away. His thoughts drifted back to those few minutes of solitude in the motor pool. He couldn't explain why he had been so uneasy tonight. But now, he was beginning to wonder if something that had been said by one of the transient prisoners, they had helped out of Germany these past few nights, had subconsciously triggered an alarm in his head.

"Bad timing, I guess, but I needed to get some air…to be alone for a few…to try and…"_I'm stumbling over my words. R_elax..._don't act suspicious. _"I can't…" _Ok, just stop talking! _

Angry with himself, he did what he did best. He turned the tables as his eyes again fixed on the German's face.

"Don't tell me you have never felt the need to be alone. I've seen you walk the compound by yourself late at night, when you thought no one would notice."

Klink's mind flitted to those solitary walks. A small slice of time without demands or responsibilities in an otherwise crowded war. A time to allow himself to be vulnerable to his own wants and needs before again tucking them away for another day.

"I know what you're trying to say Hogan, but leaving the barracks after lights out was the wrong thing to do." Klink leaned across his desk. "You're correct it was "bad timing".

As if on Queue, Sergeant Schultz burst into the office. "Major Hochstetter is here!" Throwing a concerned glance at Hogan, Schultz stood waiting next to the open door, wishing he could stop what was about to happen.

"Aaah, Major Hochstetter," Klink sputtered. As he went to greet the Major at the door, two Gestapo guards burst past guns raised and trained on Hogan, who had risen to his feet.

"Will you explain what is going on here?" Klink stammered.

One guard slung his rifle over his shoulder and spun Hogan around, while giving him a firm shove into the Kommandant's desk.

"Ugh!" Hogan landed palms down on the desk top, and quickly pushed himself up, only to be slammed down again. Before he could react a second time, his feet were briskly kicked apart as the guard began roughly frisking him.

"Gladly, Herr Kommandant." Hochstetter's tone was patronizing, his stance arrogant, as he watched Colonel Hogan being subdued. "We have finally got your Colonel Hogan!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The men in Barracks Two were bent over the crude wooden table in Hogan's room, listening anxiously to the voices coming through a listening device disguised as a _coffeepot_. The "bug" planted in Klink's office picked up every word, as well as a lot of movement and shuffling of feet.

"What's going on in there?" Carter demanded, looking at his friends.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly," Newkirk rubbed his face still trying to wake up enough to understand what was happening.

LeBeau and Kinch emitted a unison, "Sssssh," as they continued to stare at the coffee pot and listen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hochstetter's guard, finished with the frisk, pulled Hogan's hands behind his back and roughly cinched handcuffs down uncomfortably tight over his wrists. As he was turned back around and presented to Hochstetter, Hogan's hat, was torn from his head by the second guard, and tossed on the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Well Colonel Hogan, would you care to make a statement?" Hochstetter moved to within inches of Hogan's face.

"About what, Major?" Hogan straightened, as he looked down on Hochstetter. "You still haven't told me what you are accusing me of."

The uncomfortable silence that enveloped the room as the two men squared off in front of each other was suddenly broken as the door to the outer office opened, letting in a wisp of cold night air. Hochstetter whipped his head around ready to attack the intruder, but instead his eyes brightened.

"Aah, Hauptmann, come in, come in. Colonel Hogan, this is Captain Steffan, he is the one who notified us of your involvement in the escapes from Stalag four."

Captain Steffan had great aspirations of rising in rank. Woe to any man who stood in Hauptmann Steffan's way. The Captain was eager to please anyone who could help get him there. And right now, Major Hochstetter was the one most likely to see his worth.

Captain Steffan saluted and looked Hogan up and down. Hogan, he thought, would be one more "paving stone" on his road to greatness. "Colonel Hogan," Steffan brought his hand back down, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Captain," Hogan nodded, "I'd return your salute, but I'm a little tied up right now." Hogan responded sarcastically.

Hochstetter turned back to face Hogan with disdain.

"Guards, get Colonel Hogan a seat. We have a lot to discuss, and he might as well be...comfortable." As the guards approached him, he noticed the various "tools" of their trade dangling from the belts around their waists. The shorter of the two had a coiled whip smartly displayed in a loop hanging from his belt. The other, slightly taller and noticeably more muscular, had a black club that lay snugly against his right leg, obviously not your standard uniform. No, these were their _work_ clothes. Hogan was slammed down into the chair he had vacated only moments earlier.

"Mmm," He groaned as his knuckles cracked against the wooden seat, encouraging him to lean forward slightly to allow room for his cuffed hands at his back.

The two Gestapo guards stepped back from the chair giving Major Hochstetter room to interrogate his prisoner. The guards had worked with the Major many times and obviously knew the procedure. As Hogan watched their hasty retreat, the realization struck him that Hochstetter had come prepared.

Hochstetter sat in Klink's chair, a disgusting smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Colonel, Captain Steffan has learned from ...a reliable source, that the men who escaped from Stalag 4 were in route to Stalag 13, more specifically to you. We have troops combing every inch of ground between here and Stalag 4. We will find them and when we do your days at Stalag 13 will come to an abrupt end. You can avoid the rest of this ...discussion by voluntarily telling us of your roll in all of this or..." Hochstetter drove his right fist into his left hand, "we will help you find the words".

Hogan gave a confused look back in response. "Major, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I know nothing about the escape from Stalag 4." A bead of perspiration inconspicuously made its way down Hogan's neck as he fought to uphold his innocence.

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that," Hochstetter jumped to his feet, stormed around the desk, and grabbed the front of Hogan's shirt with his left hand, his right hand was poised to strike the first blow when Klink sprang to life.

"Major Hochstetter, I must protest this treatment of my prisoner. You have produced no evidence to support your claim. Without that, Colonel Hogan is still under Luftwaffe jurisdiction." Klink approached the two men as he spoke.

"Stay out of this Kommandant. Your rank will not protect you if you interfere with a Gestapo investigation." His concentration was broken, for the moment, and his eyes slowly left Hogan and locked on Klink.

Klink set his jaw, his eyes brightened. "Let us see what General Burkhalter has to say about your lack of evidence." Klink reached for the phone.

Hochstetter released Hogan and yelled in frustration. "You obviously had to squelch an escape attempt before I arrived Klink. Your guards and dogs were still in the compound. Hogan knows why I'm here or he wouldn't have tried to escape."

"An attempted escape is not evidence of conspiracy in an underground movement!" Klink shouted back.

_Oh great! Thanks Klink, now Hochstetter thinks I was trying to escape. _Hogan looked at Klink, and though not pleased that he implicated him in an escape, he was pleased at his intercessor's rage and aggression. _Are you saving my hide or yours Kommandant? _Hogan dropped his eyes and shook his head, _Stupid question!_

The Major turned back to his captive and ran the back of his black gloved hand down Hogan's left cheek, while looking with cold anticipation into Hogan's eyes. Hogan pulled his head away, escaping the caress, only to encourage a smile from Hochstetter.

"I will have your evidence soon enough Kommandant and when I do, I will have Colonel Hogan, and we will have our discussion." Hochstetter remained motionless an instant longer his eyes still locked with Hogan's as time shuddered to a stop. Finally, closing his eyes, Hochstetter shook his head as if coming out of a hypnotic trance. "Until then Klink, he had better not get away. I want him locked in 'the cooler' with a 24 hour guard. No visitors!"

Looking at the two Gestapo guards, who had been watching with guns ready, Hochstetter ordered, "Take Colonel Hogan to 'the cooler' and don't take your eyes off of him for any reason!"

Acting in unison the guards positioned themselves on either side of Hogan and raised him out of the chair. Shaking himself out of their grasp, Hogan announced, "I can walk."

Then, looking at Hochstetter, he added, "Major, you're making a mistake, I have been here under guard the entire time. If I were half as clever as you say I am, I would have left 'Casa Klink' long ago and escaped from the cruelties this man inflicts."

"Cruelties?" Klink repeated somewhat offended, before recovering in the presence of the Gestapo and countering, "No one ever escapes from Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan allowed all expression to drain from his face, and looking Klink squarely in the eye quietly said, "I'm painfully aware of that, _sir_."

Painfully aware is right. How many times had he enabled others to escape while he and his men stayed behind?

"Raus mach schnell!" The guards gave Hogan a firm shove in the direction of the door, causing him to stumble slightly. Quickly recovering, and with hands still firmly cuffed behind his back, he marched out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM13

Chapter 3

Major Hochstetter watched, contentedly, as Hogan was paraded out of the room. A feeling of satisfaction settled over him as he calmly turned to address the Kommandant.

"Klink, when I return with the evidence, I will have complete charge of the prisoner and you will arrange for me to have privacy while I resume my discussion with him." The Major grabbed his cap and continued with his instructions. "I will have some final details to address and I don't want to loose my concentration."

Hochstetter stopped at the door to Klink's office and turned to look at him. "Do we understand each other Kommandant?"

Klink's response was simple. "Perfectly, Major Hochstetter, if you return with the evidence."

"Don't worry Klink," Hochstetter smiled. "I'll be back!" Placing his hat on his head, the Major strutted out the door.

"Good riddance," Klink sighed, as soon as the door clicked closed. Walking over to the filing cabinet, he reached for the decanter of Schnapps and poured himself a drink.

As a jailer, he had occasionally had to use the underground cells Hogan had just been taken to, to give a prisoner a chance to cool off or…in some instances…work through _his_ stubbornness.

Absent mindedly, Klink paced, and soon found himself standing in front of his office window staring at the cooler. How many hours had he stood in this spot deciding the fate of the men under his authority? And how many of those same hours had he wondered about their fears and how being committed to the cooler, or solitary, would affect them? It shouldn't bother him. After all, these men were the enemy and he was only doing his job…his duty…to his country…and to his Fuhrer. But it did bother him. As a career officer, he believed there were certain inherent rules of War that were to be followed, and one was respect for a fellow soldier—enemy or not. Where along the way did that change?

Klink shook his head and downed the remainder of his Schnapps in one gulp before turning to close the door to his office.

Cuckoo-Cuckoo

"Stupid Bird!" Klink hissed, as he looked at the clock on the wall and gulped, "Two a.m_"_

He was going to have to call General Burkhalter. Those were the General's own orders to all the Kommandants of Luft Stalags under his command. If anything happened out of the ordinary routine, he was to be notified immediately. There were too many surprises occurring among the ranks of the German army and the General hated being surprised.

Arriving at his desk, Klink picked up the phone and dialed. Barely had his finger left the rotary when there was a soft rap on his door.

_Now what? _- "Come in."

The drawn, tired, face of Sergeant Schultz peaked through the door.

"Are you all right, Herr Kommandant?"

"Come in Schultz and close the door," he quietly ordered, before snapping to attention to address the voice on the other end of the line.

"Good morning Herr General." Klink squinted, and momentarily pulled the phone from his ear, as he was verbally assaulted by an unhappy, freshly awakened, Luftwaffe General.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

"Oh, Blimey!" Newkirk dropped onto the bunk behind him.

Kinch looked at him with a calm he didn't feel. "Don't panic. They don't have any hard evidence yet. If they did, the Colonel would be on his way to Berlin."

Kinch unplugged the _coffeepot_, turned, and paced toward the window next to Hogan's bunk. His mind was racing trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Or worse," Newkirk finished sarcastically. "That's what I like about you Kinch, you can find something good in every bloody disaster!"

Newkirk stood from the bunk he had been sitting on, and ran his hands through his hair as Carter entered the room.

"Hey, they just took the Colonel into the cooler," Carter exclaimed, returning from his vigil at the window in the front of the barrack.

"I'm afraid the gov'nor's got a long night ahead of him," Newkirk answered, as he looked around for LeBeau. "Where's Louis?"

The Frenchman had gone to the window with Carter when they heard the Colonel being removed from Klink's office. Now, he was nowhere to be seen.

Carter shrugged, "I saw him go into the tunnel, right after we saw the Colonel cross the compound. He's probably gone down to see what cell they put him in. He was saying something in French that I couldn't understand."

Newkirk sighed and rolled his eyes, "A fat lot of good that's gonna do. The Colonel's got a twenty-four hour guard on 'em. And those Gestapo boys don't blink! We won't be able to get near his cell." Lighting a cigarette, Newkirk turned as Kinch sprinted toward the door and the larger room beyond, where the entrance to the tunnel system was hidden.

Carter's eyes opened wider. "Where are you going?" Carter had already turned to follow.

Hogan had made it clear that whenever he was _gone_, Kinch was in command and his orders were to be followed. Kinch silently dreaded these times. The responsibility was daunting.

Without stopping Kinch answered, "I've got an idea!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

As the guard opened the cell door, Hogan replayed what had just happened and tried to sort it out in his mind. _Ok, somebody_ _is leaking information. Hochstetter seems too sure of himself to be bluffing_.

"How about taking these handcuffs off, bitte?" Hogan flexed his hands. They were beginning to go numb.

The guard, after opening the door to the cell, simply raised his gun to join his partner and motioned Hogan inside.

Hogan stiffened, staring at the guards in anger for ignoring his request, and then deciding not to cause any trouble, entered the cell. Not that it was a big decision. There wasn't a lot he could do with his hands cuffed. His eyes took in the all too familiar sight of the stark cubicle. His first few months in camp, it seemed he was in the cooler more than he was out. His obstinacy was something Colonel Klink had intended to break.

Hogan stopped walking and was facing the back wall of his "new" private quarters, hoping the guards would now remove the cuffs, when—_crack_—his head seemed to explode and everything went black!

A rifle butt had made contact with the back of Hogan's head, knocking him unconscious.

LeBeau's anger swelled up inside of him as he watched, from behind a grate in the wall, his commanding officer fall hard onto the cold stone floor with a thud. He continued watching as the guards immediately bent over him, checked the pulse in his neck, and then proceeded to take the handcuffs off, followed by his jacket and watch. It was all LeBeau could do to keep from bursting into the cooler.

"Filthy Boche!" Louie whispered to himself.

The guards left the American Colonel lying where he fell and locked the cell door.

LeBeau waited a few minutes, hoping the Colonel would wake up, but he didn't. Meanwhile, the guards, glancing over at the unmoving figure on the cell floor, laughed and began walking through the cooler acquainting themselves with their surroundings. Eventually, they chose a cell in a direct line with their prisoner's cell, and the shorter of the two guards took his turn at sleeping. It appeared, to LeBeau, that they would guard the Colonel in shifts, so that they literally would never have their eyes off of him!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

Hochstetter and Steffan left the Kommandant's office and headed for their staff cars.

"If you don't mind me asking Major, are you planning to go to the search area tomorrow?" Steffan inquired.

"Ja, I will supervise the search myself and I will find the evidence I need to assume custody of Colonel Hogan and resume where I left off as quickly as possible" Hochstetter said with confidence.

Steffan shook his head in agreement, "I have to admit I was disappointed that we had to leave without interrogating him."

Hochstetter laughed softly, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, my guards will make sure his night is less than restful. They will confuse his sense of time and inflict pain to diminish his physical comfort."

"You gave your guards these orders before you arrived at Stalag 13?" the Captain asked.

"Nein. It is part of my standard interrogation technique. The guards know what to do. Wearing prisoners down and disorienting them makes them much more receptive to the more intense interrogations that will follow."

"Interrogations? More than one Herr Major?" asked Steffan.

"Ja, you should always allow time for the pain to argue with the prisoner between visits. It makes them more…responsive to questioning."

The Captain, who had been looking at the ground ahead of him as he walked and listened to Hochstetter's Methods, stopped and looked at the Gestapo officer.

"I have much to learn from you, Herr Major." Steffan smiled and turned to go to his staff car.

Hochstetter his ego enlarged by Captain Steffan's admiration grinned as Steffan's moved toward his staff car.

Hmm, this man interests me. He may be a good protégé for me to mentor. It never hurts to have men around who think the same way you do, as long as they remember their place. But for now I will keep my eye on you, Captain.

Hochstetter climbed into his staff car and disappeared into the night.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

LeBeau left the branch tunnels that wound through the cooler and caught up with his three comrades as they were entering the radio room.

"Where'd they put the Colonel, Louis?" Carter questioned.

His face red with anger, LeBeau broke into French, and spewed out his rage.

"Whoa, LeBeau, in English. What happened?" Kinch asked, in as calm a voice as he could manage. He knew something must have happened to get Louis this upset.

"They knocked the Colonel unconscious and left him lying on the floor! But before they left him they took his coat! He'll freeze before morning!" LeBeau crossed his arms in front of him and stood silently for a moment before adding, "They stole his wristwatch too!"

"He won't freeze, but he's going to be mighty cold," Kinch confirmed. "Was he moving at all when you left the cooler?"

LeBeau, looked at Kinch with soulful eyes, shook his head in the negative and said, "Not even a moan!"

Carter stepped closer. "Why would they take his coat and wristwatch?"

"To make him uncomfortable and take away his sense of time; they're trying and wear him down," explained Kinch, his brow furrowing. "This idea of mine had better work. The Colonel and our whole operation depend on it."

Newkirk shook his head, "I told you the Colonel had a bloody long night ahead of 'em!"

Kinch turned and headed into the radio room, "Come on guys. We've got some planning to do."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan woke to the sound of his own moaning. He felt his body shake involuntarily at the same time he realized he was cold.

He pushed himself up to his knees. _Oh, my head! What happened, where am I?_ Something warm was running down his left cheek. Putting his hand up to wipe it away, he felt a burning sensation where his cheek had slid along the floor as he fell. The back of his head was throbbing, and a quick pass of his hand over the bump told him why. He withdrew his hand and found it bloodied. Another chill shook through him. Climbing to his feet with the help of a nearby wall, he crossed his arms to help contain some warmth and noticed his jacket was missing. His senses returned to him as he looked around at the cell.

_Hochstetter- I'm in 'the cooler.' I guess my guards are trying to teach me the meaning of the word "Cooler! And I expect they'll be turning the 'heat' up soon. _

He stumbled over to the cot opposite the cell door and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up he saw a large muscular guard starring at him smiling. Hogan dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck where his blood had run down and soaked into the collar of his shirt.

_How long was I out, _he wondered. He looked for his watch and found it missing.

_Hochstetter never misses a trick. _The anger he felt in Klink's office just moved up a notch.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

Kommandant Klink hung up the phone and looked up at Schultz.

"General Burkhalter is in complete agreement with my stance against Hochstetter, without substantial evidence, Hogan will not be turned over to the Gestapo."

"Do you think Major Hochstetter will find his evidence, Kommandant?"

"I don't know what to think. Hochstetter seemed very sure of himself, but not sure enough to continue with his atrocities against Colonel Hogan tonight. When General Burkhalter's name came up Hochstetter stepped down. I didn't realize the Gestapo had that much respect for the General. Or is something else going on here that I am not aware of." Klink had been thinking out loud and suddenly realized it.

Changing the subject he asked, "How are Hogan's men taking all of this?" Without giving Schultz a chance to respond, he continued. "They are fiercely loyal to him. I don't want any problems from them."

Again voicing his thoughts, he continued, "I thought about increasing the guards around the camp, but I don't want the prisoners to think things are so bad that we fear a riot." After a moments thought he added, "No, it would be better to keep things as normal as possible."

The portly guard starred at the floor and shook his head in agreement.

Klink stared at Schultz, "Schultz, why don't you take some coffee to the guards in the 'cooler,' they must be cold by now."

"You want me to take coffee to them?"

"Yes Schultz. The 'cooler' gets very cold on nights like this, I'm sure he's..." Klink corrected himself, "They are feeling it by now." The slip of the tongue didn't escape Schultz. The Kommandant was concerned about the well being of his senior POW officer. The "bully boys," as Shultz referred to the Gestapo, were not known for their gentle treatment of prisoners.

"Yawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz answered.

Klink removed a flask from his pocket and setting it on the desk, slid it closer to Schultz. "I'm always misplacing this. I've even accused Colonel Hogan of borrowing it from time to time. I think I'll set it here on the desk. I'll probably forget where I put it by morning," he finished by pushing the flask even closer.

Schultz eyed the flask with understanding. Before the war, he had built the biggest toy industry in Germany. He wasn't brainless. But in today's Germany it didn't always pay to let that be known.

"Goodnight Schultz, I'm going to bed." Klink took his overcoat off the coat stand by the door. "Tomorrow is shaping up to be a long day."

"Jawohl! Good night, Herr Kommandant."

Klink slowly turned and left the office, heading for his quarters.

Sergeant Schultz quietly stepped to the Kommandant's desk and slipped the flask into his pocket.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Halt!" The Gestapo guard currently on duty confronted Schultz.

"It is only me, Sergeant Schultz. I'm bringing you some food and some nice hot coffee."

"Oh, danke, Sergeant"

The guard called to his partner resting in their chosen cell. Carl wake up, they have brought us some food. Karl turned his head to look at Schultz and got up to go over and investigate.

"There is a table around the corner, why don't you go sit down and eat. I will guard the prisoner" Schultz encouraged, trying to get them far enough away from Colonel Hogan's cell to allow him to speak with the prisoner undetected.

"Nein, we are not to leave him alone."

"He won't be alone. I will be with him."

"Come on Karl," the guard who brandished the gun earlier, encouraged his partner. "We will be gone only a few minutes. And I am cold and hungry."

Hogan, who had been quietly sitting on the bunk with his knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them trying to keep warm, watched as the two Gestapo guards left.

Schultz waited a minute before turning back toward the dark cell. "Colonel Hogan?"

"Hi Schultz, what are you up to? Don't you know your not suppose to feed the animals?" Hogan quipped.

"I am bringing you a little Schnapps. The Kommandant sent it. Quick, drink it down and give me back the flask before the guards come back. It would not be good if they found this on you after they have already frisked you."

As he handed the flask to Hogan, he noticed the bloodstained shirt.

"Colonel Hogan!" "What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Colonel Hogan, you did not trip!"

"I tripped, Schultz, leave it at that."

"And where is your jacket?"

"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea."

Hogan's memory was a little foggy. He remembered leaving Klink's office and starting across the compound, but it got a little blurry after that until he woke up on the floor of his cell.

Hogan took a good long swig from the flask." Thanks Shultz! It always gets colder in here at night."

Ja, one light bulb doesn't give out much heat." Schultz looked up. "What's the matter with the light in your cell?" Shultz wondered out loud.

"Hogan looked around, "What light? I don't see any light."

"The one..." Shultz stopped and looked at Hogan.

Hogan smirked. "The guards want to make sure there is as little heat in here as possible. They're doing a good job."

He took another long drink and grabbed the back of his head as he tilted it back to finish off the flask. A moan escaped his lips and his eyes closed for a few seconds as he waited for the throbbing to die down. He saw Schultz looking at him questioningly as he handed back the flask.

Hogan shrugged. "I must have hit the back of my head when I tripped."

Schultz lowered his head and in a long low growl said. "You did not trip!"

Hogan absent-mindedly looked at his wrist where the missing wristwatch had been, "What time is it?

"And your watch is gone too? Schultz pulled out his pocket watch and said, "It is a little after 4 in the morning."

"I guess its true, time flies when you're having fun," Hogan answered sarcastically. It was the only defense he had at the moment.

Just then the guards could be heard returning.

"Good night, Schultz. Thanks for bringing the Schnapps."

Hogan slowly made his way back to the bunk. The throbbing in his head was lessening as the Schnapps made its way through his body.

In less than a minute the guards returned and looked to see that their prisoner was still where they had left him.

"Danke, Sergeant. It was good!"

"Ihr Willkommen," Shultz answered with a sigh, "Auf Wiedersehen."

Schultz lumbered up the stairs and exited the cooler shaking his head. "'I tripped,' he says." Schultz headed to barracks two to do a bed check.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan watched as the larger of the two guards unlocked the cell door and walking over stopped in front of him.

_Now what?_ Hogan stood and drew himself up straight looking the guard in the eye.

The guard made a motion with his hand indicating Hogan should turn around.

_Oh no, Hogan thought, I must have turned my back to you once before and ended up with a crack on the head. What ever you want we'll do it face to face._

The guard reached out to turn him forcibly and Hogan stepped to one side. That brought the second guard into the cell, which diverted Hogan's attention long enough for the first guard to remove the club from his belt and firmly plant it in Hogan's side. Hogan grabbed the wrist holding the club just as guard two swung and made contact with his jaw sending him back face first, into the wall, where he was pinned by the guard who started the confrontation. He found himself being roughly frisked again. And with a final jab to his ribs was released.

The guards left.

After giving himself a moment to regain his balance, Hogan pushed himself away from the wall, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, and supporting his injured side, slowly walked back to the bunk.

"Ogh!" Perspiration broke out on his forehead as throbbing from this new injury bit into him. Gingerly lowering himself to his bunk, he realized everything was progressing according to plan…Hochstetter's plan.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv

"Hey Schultzie, have you seen the Colonel?" a voice asked from the dark as the barrack door closed.

"I had a feeling you boys would be awake." and then a long sigh. "Ja, I just came from the cooler." He was trying to decide how much to tell them. He didn't want to get them stirred up. The Kommandant was already worried about a riot breaking out.

The pause caused Newkirk to speak up. "It's ok Schultz, we know the bloody krauts knocked him out."

"Oui, and that they took his jacket," LeBeau added.

"And his watch. Have they done anything else, Schultz?" Carter asked.

"Nein, everything was quiet when I arrived and when I left. How do you boys know what happened in the cooler earlier?"

"Gypsy blood," Kinch answered.

"Oh, very funny, you and Colonel Hogan joking at a time like this. You Americans are crazy". Schultz concluded.

Kinch rolled up on one elbow. "Not crazy Schultz, just worried."

"Ja, that is why I came to check that you were in your beds and not up to some funny business, like trying to sneak into the cooler. Now keep it this way, we've got enough trouble right now and the Kommandant will not be lenient if you cause any trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah, good night Schultzie," they all said as their favorite kraut headed for the door and exited.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't sleep" LeBeau confided.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long night." Newkirk stated and rolled over to face the wall."

"G'night fellas," Carter whispered, while starring at the bottom of Newkirks bunk.

Kinch was silent. The knot in his stomach was growing larger.


	4. Chapter 4

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

Chapter 4

By ML Miller Breedlove

At sunrise the next morning, the woods outside of Stalag 4 was a bustle of activity. Major Hochstetter wasn't wasting any time. He began on the west side of Stalag 4 and was moving in the direction of Stalag 13. Nothing was to be missed. Any paraphernalia, depressions in the grass, broken twigs, that could indicate traffic heading toward Stalag 13 would be collected and used as evidence.

"Was ist das?" Hochstetter asked, bending down to look closely at a shoe print.

"No defining marks," he half mumbled. "But this is a good indication that the escaped prisoners came this way. Keep searching." He ordered.

Two more hours passed before he was summoned to a thicket where one of the soldiers found a small opening leading into a slightly larger clearing where twigs and stones had been moved aside and the vegetation smashed down.

"Someone made this burrow; animals do not move twigs and rocks to make a clearing." He looked at the soldier who found it. "Good work."

Hochstetter paced the perimeter and examined the center of the cleared area. There was nothing tangible proving the prisoners had been there. It would not be enough to convict Hogan. He looked around at the soldiers combing the woods.

"Twelve men could not have passed through here without leaving evidence of their passing. I want everybody to double his efforts. I will give a reward to whomever finds good solid evidence that will prove the escaped prisoners were moving toward Stalag 13."

Hochstetter stared out into the woods as his men continued searching. He could envision the escaped prisoners darting in and out of the shadows as they made their way toward Stalag 13. His mind was working overtime as he tried to pick the exact route they would have taken. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement.

"Hauptmann Steffan, I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would have resumed your 'cover' by now."

"I have time. As far as the other prisoners know, I am still at Gestapo headquarters in Berlin enduring intensive interrogation concerning the escape."

"So, Major, how is the search coming? Have you found anything of interest?" Steffan looked around at the men searching the woods.

"Nothing I can sink my teeth into yet, but we still have a lot of ground to cover. I am confident we will find what we are looking for, it is just a matter of time."

Steffan, smiled. "Good! And in the meantime, I have come to bring you more good news. There has been another escape."

"That is good news?" Hochstetter growled.

"It is for you, Major," Steffan's smile changed to a smirk.

"I have met with all of the Kommandant's of the camps in this area during the past year and advised them on what to look for when anticipating escape attempts; consequently, I know a few of them quite well.

Major Weiss, Kommandant of Stalag 3 notified me this morning of an escape from his camp. He wanted to know if I could offer any suggestions for the search. I suggested he begin his search to the west of the Stalag without giving him any specific reason why.I didn't want to give him any ideas about saving information for his own glory.

There were eight men who escaped from his camp and from what the Kommandant of Stalag 3 has learned his prisoners escaped around 11 p.m. after the last bed check. We didn't make our move to arrest Colonel Hogan until after midnight last night. So even if Hogan's men have someway of alerting the underground, the escaped prisoners would have already been gone. They would have no reason to alter their route."

Hochstetter's eyes widened. "You told Weiss to search West of the Stalag, that would be in the direction of Stalag 13 wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would, Major." Steffan waited as the implication began to take shape in Hochstetter's mind.

"Very good, I will go there at once!" Hochstetter adjusted his belt and glanced up at the Captain, "Would you care to come along, Captain?" Hochstetter's face took on a sinister look. "If all goes well and we find a second group of prisoners heading for Stalag 13, there could be a promotion in this for you and maybe an appointment to Gestapo Headquarters. I am always looking for good men to present to my superiors."

Steffan, taking in a deep breath, straightened. The invitation was encouraging. A transfer to the Gestapo was one of things he wanted.

"Danke, Herr Major. Yes, I would. And I would like to see you present your evidence to Kommandant Klink when the time comes."

Hochstetter grinned menacingly, "And I will like seeing Colonel Hogan's face when I present him on his knees to the Fuhrer, bloodied, beaten, and broken, and ready to be dragged off to be hanged after exposing the underground unit in Hammelburg."

Hochstetter fought to contain his excitement. It would be a fitting end to the underground that has caused him so much embarrassment. But there was still work to do before that could happen.

Hochstetter clenched his fists. "Come!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

That same morning while Major Hochstetter was in the field leading his search, General Burkhalter received a phone call from the Kommandant of Luft Stalag 3.

"Heil Hitler! Herr General,

"Heil Hitler. Weiss? Is that you?"

"Ja, Herr General." The nervous voice of Major Weiss began his explanation. "I'm afraid there has been an escape. Eight of my prisoners escaped last night. We have begun a massive search in the woods west of the Stalag. I also have a lesser number of troops searching to the east and south."

The General listened quietly and then asked, "Major, why have you concentrated your heaviest search efforts to the west of Stalag 3? Is there some indication that the prisoners went in that direction?"

"Not at this time General, but in planning my strategy I thought to call Captain Steffan, as he has a great deal of experience concerning allied escape attempts. The Captain suggested starting on the west side. I didn't think to question his advice, since his past knowledge and guidance has proven very helpful in preventing escapes."

"I hope you have learned enough from the Captain to recapture your prisoners, or you will find yourself on the way to the Russian Front along with your 'advisor'. Do you understand Weiss?"

"Jawohl, Herr General!"

General Burkhalter could not afford to have one of his Stalags report escaped prisoners. His superiors in Berlin were already fuming over the escape from Stalag 4, which was General Reichmann's responsibility. General Reichmann's current predicament was not one he wanted to share.

"I will be by later this morning to see how your search is progressing. Good-by Major!" General Burkhalter slammed down the phone.

Burkhalter leaned back in his chair thinking.

_Captain Steffan, that is twice in less than 5 hours I have heard your name. And both times it was in regard to escaping prisoners. From Klink's report earlier this morning it would appear you and Major Hochstetter have targeted Stalag 13 as your sacrificial lamb and me with it. ~_

For General Burkhalter, Hogan's involvement was incidental, and merely a way for Hochstetter to implicate Stalag 13 as a poorly run Stalag, which would implicate him as an inept officer. It was no secret Burkhalter and Hochstetter were at odds over the underground's sabotage efforts in the area around Stalag 13. Hochstetter was desperate to find and stop them and it was the General's belief that he had targeted Stalag 13, through Colonel Hogan, as a smokescreen. Even if Hochstetter was wrong he would have diverted the heat from his superiors, over the underground activity in the area, and bought himself more time to locate the underground operation.

The General was determined not leave the investigation of the escapes to his subordinates. This was too personal, a direct attach by Hochstetter on his character, his competency, his ability to command. This matter required his personal attention.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later that day at Stalag 13, Kommandant Klink sat at his desk deep in thought. His eyes fell on the Crush cap that had been removed unceremoniously the night before when Hochstetter was preparing to interrogate Hogan.

"Cuckoo!"

Klink's eyes darted to the clock on the wall as the bird in the clock retreated inside.

"Coward," he mumbled. And then admitted, "I wish I could crawl in behind you."

He checked his watch. The bird was right. It was one o-clock in the afternoon.

_ This waiting is nerve racking. I can only imagine how Hogan must feel waiting for Hochstetter to get back to interrogate him._

Just then the phone rang nearly knocking Klink out of his chair.

"Stalag 13, this is Kommandant Klink, Heil Hitler!

"Good afternoon, Kommandant!" Hochstetter, chirped at the other end.

"Major, how good to hear from you" Klink lied.

"How is my prisoner today? I trust he rested well last night."

Hochstetter's snide and mocking voice continued. "I have a message for you to give to Colonel Hogan. Are you listening Klink?"

Klink reached for a pencil, "I am ready, Major. What is your message?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan's men were waiting to hear from the underground. It had been 12 hours since Kinch placed the call and explained his idea. The details took a little longer to work out, but Kinch had faith in the underground's ability to pull it off. They had extensive contacts and had been in operation long enough to be experienced.

"Hey Kinch," Carter called as he left barrack two, "Baker sent me to get you." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he added, "He's got the underground on the radio."

Kinch got up from the bench where he had been sitting watching for any activity in either Klink's office or the "cooler". "Ok, Carter. You stay here and keep an eye on things. Let me know if there's any activity and I mean - any- activity."

Carter shook his head and took Kinch's spot on the bench while Kinch disappeared into the barracks.

Kinch couldn't help glancing at the door to Hogan's room as he passed through the common area. He wished he could have just five minutes with his commanding officer to bounce this plan off of him. He punched the side of the bunk hiding the entrance to the tunnels. The mattress raised and the slats holding the mattress lowered to connect with the ladder leading to their extensive tunnel system.

Newkirk met him as he left the last rung of the ladder, "Kinch, if this doesn't work..."

"Newkirk, if this doesn't work, we follow the Colonel's standing orders."

LeBeau, who had been standing further down the tunnel, quickly came forward. "I will not leave Colonel Hogan to the lousy Boche. He would not leave us!"

Kinch turned to face his attackers. "We will follow orders! Look you guys, I don't like this any better than you do. The Colonel put this 'Emergency Evacuation' plan in place to save lives and we will carry it through. It will give him peace of mind, to know that his men are safe. It will be the one last thing we can offer him. Peace of mind. We will honor his orders!"

_~ It would be the only thing they could offer him, _Kinch thought_. Because once we're gone, it'll be over for the Colonel! And there will be no placating Hochstetter, short of the Colonel's death. A slow painful one I'm sure. ~_

Newkirk and LeBeau froze. The wind had just been knocked out of them. This was the topic Kinch was trying not to think about much less talk about.

"Kinch, will you hurry up!"

It was Baker, sticking his head out of the radio room looking to see what the hold-up was about. Sergeant Richard Baker was Kinch's back up. He was not quite as muscular as Kinch, a college graduate, and confident enough of himself to take on the challenge offered to him by Colonel Hogan when Kinch was ill and could not man the radio. He proved to be quite capable and so maintained the position of "relief radio man".

Kinch broke into a sprint and disappeared down the tunnel. Newkirk and LeBeau starred at each other stunned.

Newkirk reached out and put his arm around Louis' shoulder. "Com'on Louis, lets go hear what the underground has to say." Louis mumbled something inaudible and moved toward the radio room.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kommandant Klink entered the cooler and descended down the stairs into the bowels of the depressing structure. The only windows in the building were in two of the 6 solitary cells and they were sealed off behind metal doors. The cold and dampness accosted him about half way down the stairs. He pulled the collar of his coat closer to his neck. Rounding the corner to the block of barred cells, he saw the two Gestapo guards starring into the cell in front of them.

"I have a message to deliver to Colonel Hogan from Major Hochstetter, open the cell."

Hogan was jarred awake by the sound of the keys clanging against the bars of his cell.

"What?" Disoriented he struggled to sit up. The nauseating pounding in his head forced him back down, jarring his ribs and sending a surprise jolt of pain up his injured side.

"Mmm." A small moan escaped before he could do anything about it.

Turning his head to see who was coming for him, he was relived to see Klink.

Colonel Klink stepped into the cell and the door squealed shut behind him. Surprised, Klink turned in time to see the lock being turned. The guards offered no explanation and moved back to their original positions.

"Their not taking any chances that I will escape. Hochstetter must have them scared."

Klink immediately turned back to face Hogan. "He should have you scared, too, Colonel Hogan." Klink stepped closer. "He wants me to give you a message."

Hogan slowly placed his legs over the side of the bed and began to sit up. His body protested from the activities earlier that morning and he grimaced slightly as he asked, "Oh yeah, what's Super-Kraut up to now?"

Klink scowled, as he always did when Hogan showed disrespect toward a German officer.

"Sorry, Kommandant, but I'm getting tired of being pushed around by that egomaniac."

Seeing the bruising on Hogan's right jaw and the scrape on the left side of his face. Klink sat down on the bunk next to him.

"Hogan, you're a mess, do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. What's the message?"

Klink pulled out a folded piece of paper. Clearing his throat, he unfolded the paper and read his notes.

The Major called and said "more evidence had been uncovered" and he was on his way to "pick it up". He wanted me to "apologize" to you for the "delay" in his resuming his "discussion" with you, but that he would "make it up to you later."

Hogan shook his head and feigning a smile, replied mockingly, "That Hochstetter, always the practical joker."

Klink's face changed from concern to puzzlement. "Colonel Hogan, do you realize the seriousness of this situation. If he produces evidence - real or not- I have to turn you over to his custody."

Hogan stood slowly and faced Klink.

"Do what you have to do Kommandant. But you and I both know I haven't left this camp so there is no real evidence to be found out there. There is nothing more I can say."

He turned sharply to walk away and felt the pain radiate out from the lump on the back of his head overriding the jab coming from his side. He stopped in his tracks, his head dropped and his hand instinctively went to rub the pain away. When he opened his eyes, Klink was standing at his back shaking his head.

"You're not fine, rifle butt?" Klink hissed, as he reached to inspect the wound.

Hogan wanted to move out of reach but was too dizzy. Instead, he nodded and wished he hadn't.

"You've got quite a knot and the skin is broken, an infection could set in. I'll send Wilson to clean it. Have you been nauseated?"

"No more than normal."

Klink ignored Hogan's glibness. "You could have a slight concussion. You need to rest."

Hogan looked at Klink incredulously. He was tired, but sleep was elusive. It came in short fitful doses haunted by large men in black coats with skull and cross bone insignias.

"It's getting colder in here. The temperature must be dropping," Hogan complained, as he wrapped his arms around himself with a shiver.

Klink had seen men in shock during the Great War and he recognized those signs now.

Hogan turned to go back to the bunk and stopped. Looking up at Klink he lowered his voice and whispered, "Thanks for the Schnapps, Kommandant, it helped."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klink lied.

"Thanks anyway." Hogan shivered again.

"How long have you been without your coat?"

"How long have I been in the cooler?"

The surprised look on Klink's face turned into a Scowl as he headed for the cell door.

"Guards, I am ready to leave."

As he left the cell, he reprimanded the guards and informed them that he was sending an American medic to look after Hogan's head wound to prevent infection.

"Major Hochstetter will hold me responsible if the prisoner should die before he is finished with him. Give him back his jacket. That's an order!"

Klink spun around landing his riding crop under his arm with a snap and stormed out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Carter came running into the radio room panting. "The Kommandant just went into the cooler!"

Newkirk turned toward the tunnel leading to the 'cooler', "Come on," he called out as he broke into a run.

The four arrived at the branch of the tunnel leading to the west side of the cooler. There were no lanterns in these tunnels. They had to remain dark to not give away any of the entrances or observation posts that lead into the cells. Flashlights equipped with a cloth covering to dim the light and aimed at their feet were the only illumination.

The tunnel system around the cooler was one of their first and biggest accomplishments. Since Klink only used the "cooler" if he was really angry, he would generally utilize the isolation cells. Therefore, they were the first to gain entrances. The barred cells were still a work in progress and only a few had entrances. These entrances made being "committed" to the cooler a little more bearable, except, when one had the misfortune of being under 24 hour guard.

Hogan's men soon reached a spot where the floor of the cooler emptied into a corner drain. The area under and behind this drain had been widened to allow space for standing. From this position one could see through a twelve-inch wide drain that stretched 4 inches up the wall. It was large enough for one observer and gave a view to the "barred cells".

"Quiet!" LeBeau demanded as he entered the observation post and poked his head into position.

Once in the observation post there was no talking. The screen covering the drain made it difficult for anyone to see into it from the cooler but voices would still drift out. Louis was straining to make out the words coming from Klink. The others could hear voices but were unable to make out what they were saying. A smile started across LeBeau's face. Before long he was grinning ear to ear.

~ _Enough of this_. ~ Newkirk thought and drug LeBeau out into the tunnel.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kinch stayed behind as the others moved out. He made his way closer to the drain opening until he could see Hogan standing facing Klink who was sitting on the bunk. The Colonel turned abruptly and stopped, grabbing the back of his head. He watched as Klink stood and raised his hands to touch the back of Hogan's head.

~ _Something's wrong. The Colonel would never allow Klink to be that close. - That personal. ~_

Carter after hearing what Louis had to say, went back to see what was keeping Kinch and got there just in time to hear Klink's exit speech. Kinch motioned for Carter to move back out into the tunnel.

Carter turned to look at Kinch, "Do you think he's hurt bad, Kinch?"

"I don't know. At least he was moving on his own."

What Kinch didn't share was how tired the Colonel looked which added to the urgency he felt that their plans unfold quickly and put an end to this.

LeBeau and Newkirk, who had been rejoicing at the information Louis heard, stopped talking and stepped closer to Carter and Kinch.

"What's up?" Newkirk asked.

"Klink's going to send Wilson in to see the Colonel." Carter offered.

"Good, the guard hit him pretty hard." LeBeau grimaced at the memory.

"So what were you smiling at Louis?" Kinch waited for LeBeau to answer.

"Hochstetter sent word that he had additional evidence."

Kinch took in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, prayed, "I hope it is the evidence we wanted him to find."

"Check. With any luck, Mate." Newkirk put his hand on Kinch's shoulder.

Suddenly, Kinch exclaimed, "Wilson!" The lights went on in everyone's eyes.

Without another word they all took off down the tunnel, racing to get to Wilson before the Kommandant.


	5. Chapter 5

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

Chapter 5

By MLB 13

"Wilson! We have to talk to you quick." The Medic looked up from the cards he was playing and froze. "Just listen. The Kommandant is on his way to order you to give medical attention to Colonel Hogan." Kinch paused to take a breath.

"Medical attention?" Wilson exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "What..."

Ignoring Wilson, Kinch continued. "You are our only chance to get a message to the Colonel. Tell him he received a letter from home and that I am holding it for him, but he still has plenty of time to get his answer in the next mailing. You must say those exact words. Have you got that?"

Before Wilson could respond, LeBeau shouted from the door, "Klink is here!" The men scattered, finding various places to remain out of sight, just as Kommandant Klink burst through the door.

Colonel Klink's eyes quickly landed on Wilson. "Sergeant Wilson, I need for you to get your medical supplies and go with Sergeant Shultz to the cooler to tend to Colonel Hogan. He has a wide gash on the back of his head that needs cleaned and dressed.

I suspect he has a slight concussion as well. Do what you can for him. Report back to me when you are finished. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Wilson responded, not having to feign surprise. "I will need to go by the infirmary to get what I need."

"Go! I will have Sergeant Shultz meet you there. Have you seen Sergeant Kinchloe?"

Wilson paused at the door with a glint in his eyes. "Uh, yes sir. He was on his way back to the barrack with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau."

Wilson ran out with Klink right behind him.

"Herr Kommandant, where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Sergeant Kinchloe. You go meet Wilson at the cooler and give him any assistance he needs." Stopping suddenly, Klink turned to face Shultz. "Remember, Schultz, Hogan is the prisoner. Don't let him pull rank."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Come on Newkirk get it open." Carter yelled, while staring at the entrance into the tunnels.

"Andrew, I'm going as fast as I can. Get over here and help me!" Newkirk crouched on the floor feeling for the release that would allow the sink to slide and reveal the tunnel entrance. Finally it slid back. Wasting no time they dropped one by one into the tunnel closing the entrance behind them.

"What could Wilson have been thinking? He knew we would have trouble making it back to the barracks before Klink," LeBeau complained.

"I know exactly what he was thinking." Kinch broke into a run, his last sentence barely audible, "He wanted some privacy while he checked out the Colonel." _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The guard approached Hogan's cell and thrust his arm through the bars. In his hand hung the coveted "A2 jacket".

As Hogan went to retrieve it, the guard snatched it away with a vicious laugh.

"Ok Fritz, I can wait. I'd love to see you disobey a direct order. It would be worth my being cold a little longer." Hogan went back to the bunk and sat down.

Seeing that his prisoner wasn't going to play, the guard again thrust his arm through the bars but this time dropped the jacket.

"Smart decision." Hogan jibbed as he slipped it on. "Danke."

Hogan walked back toward the bunk, but stopped suddenly. Someone was coming. Holding his breath, he waited. Was it friend or foe. Shortly Schultz came into view followed by Wilson.

Hogan inhaled and with a trembling hand, slowly zipped his jacket. "Get a grip." he muttered to himself. He could feel his body surrendering to exhaustion.

"Open the cell and turn on the light," Schultz ordered. The gloom of the cell was suddenly illuminated. "Colonel Hogan, I have brought Sergeant Wilson to tend to you."

"Hi Wilson. Good to see a friendly face," Hogan answered while squinting under what felt like a search light.

"Be quick." The guard ordered and locked the cell door behind them.

Wilson nodded at his commanding officer and then, noticing the black and blue mark on Hogan's jaw, glanced back at the guards to size up the force of the blow. "I see you've been your usual gregarious self, Sir."

Hogan shrugged, and was surprised at how much energy that took.

"I told him you tripped," Schultz whispered.

Wilson lightly placed his hand on the Colonel's jaw as if to examine it. Turning Hogan toward the light he began. "Good! Pupils are reactive. That's one assessment you won't fight me over."

Unable to handle feeling exposed Hogan' countered. "Get any closer, Sergeant, and I'll have to ask you to dance."

"No disrespect, Colonel, but…" referring back to Hogan's jaw, "I don't think your last dance went well. Maybe you should consider sitting this one out."

The muscles in Hogan's jaw hardened as he deciphered Wilsons message. The medic had just drawn the line. For the moment, Hogan was to take orders, not give them. Hogan straightened, clearly prepared to retaliate and then just as suddenly relaxed his stance and nodded.

Seeing and taking advantage of his patient's good sense, Wilson intended to continue his examination. "Sit down Colonel I want to have a look at that wound on the back of your head?" Wilson motioned toward the corner of the room, "Schultz you can pour the pitcher of water we brought with us, into that basin and bring it over here." Turning back to Hogan, he ordered, "Take your jacket off sir and..." noticing his commanding officer was still standing, he repeated himself, "Sit down...Please." Wilson motioned toward the stool.

Hogan, still standing, looked at the jacket he had just put on and sighed, "That was a short victory."

"Sir?" Wilson questioned."

"Never mind." Stopping briefly in the process of removing his jacket, Hogan leaned slightly toward his injured side before continuing. "How are things in camp?"

Wilson caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Something wrong Colonel?"

"Naw, I'm just a little stiff from lying on that cot." Hogan lied.

Relying on past experience with this man, Wilson grimaced. "Uh huh, take off your shirt Colonel. Let's have a look."

"Wilson it may have escaped you but it's freezing in here… and it's nothing!"

Sighing, Wilson reached over and in one motion grabbed either side of Hogan's shirt.

"What are…? Hogan's protest was too late, his injured ribs were exposed.

Schultz chuckled at Wilson's victory, but quickly turned it into a choked cough as Hogan's eyes flashed in his direction.

"Get your arm out of the way," Wilson demanded and began probing the bruised area with his fingers.

Hogan sucked in a quick breath as the medic's finger found the point of impact.

"Hmm, I don't feel any broken ribs, but that doesn't rule out hairline fractures. You know if you had mentioned this to the Kommandant, I would have brought some bandages and we could have wrapped your ribs and made this a bit less…"

Wilson glanced up and saw that Hogan had stopped listening, but he knew how to get his attention. "I don't suppose you'd tell me if you were peeing blood?"

Hogan turned his head and stared into Wilson's face in stony silence.

"I didn't think so."

Letting the shirt drop back down Wilson admonished_, _"The only time I'll know that there's a problem is when you fall over." Nodding his head toward the stool he had strategically placed under the light, he ordered, "Sit!"

Disgruntled, Hogan turned his back on Wilson and sitting began, removing his jacket. a shiver put fire into old and new wounds. Ears ringing, vision-blurring, muscles in his jaw rippling, he bit down to stifle a moan threatening to force its way out.

Wilson would never know his admonishment had almost become a reality.

Unlike the medic, Schultz was facing Hogan and saw him grimace. Placing himself within arms reach, he was ready to assure Hogan's cooperation just as the Kommandant had ordered.

"To answer your question, sir, everything is fine in camp. But, Kinch wanted me to let you know that..." Wilson stopped short as Hogan reached for the back of his head and pulled away from the medics busy hands.

"Sorry, sir, your blood has dried and matted your hair. It's going to take a little effort to get it out so I can see what I'm dealing with.

Hogan grunted and waved his hand dismissively, "You were saying, Sergeant?"

"I was saying, Kinch wanted me to tell you not to worry about the letter you wanted sent home, because you have plenty of time to get it out in the next mailing."

That meant Kinch had not told London what was happening. There were no evacuation plans in play yet.

Hogan immediately understood and turned to look at Wilson. "Tell Kinch not to hold it too long. I want it out in time. And if it looks like I'm not going to have time to mail it myself, I trust he will mail it for me. Tell him," Hogan paused, his eyes' intent, "I know he can handle this."

One of Hogan's guards stepped closer and growled, " You talk too much. Get on with it. "

Hogan complied with the guards demand for the moment and sat quietly as he thought about how he and Kinch had talked extensively in the past about what their course of action would be if their operation were ever found out. Now closing his eyes Hogan exhaled slowly while silently pleading, "_Come on Kinch no hesitation here I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out against Hochstetter's question and answer sessions." _

"Are you all right Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked. Hogan opened his eyes, "Yeah, just tired Schultz."

Wilson finally reached the gash in Hogan's head.

"OUCH! You know, I think my head felt better before you came to fix it!"

"And I think you could use a couple of stitches." Wilson was already preparing the needle.

"I don't think…" Hogan began, as he started to stand up. Schultz put his hands on Hogan's shoulders and firmly pushed him back down in his seat, "SIT! Let your medic finish his job, Colonel Hogan." Hogan making one more failed attempt to stand muttered, "You have one minute!"

Wilson shook his head at the imposed deadline and announced, "This is gonna pinch a little." The needle penetrated and exited drawing the gaping wound together. "Colonel, did this blow knock you out?

"Not for very long. …...mm….." Hogan squeezed his eyes shut as the medic continued to stitch. "Are you done yet?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Colonel Klink is right you probably have a slight concussion. And I'll let you know when I'm done! So you can keep your minute!"

Schultz felt Hogan's shoulders press against his hands. "No!"

Have you been suffering from any nausea," Wilson continued?

"You mean the Kommandant didn't tell you about that too? Like I told him, it doesn't mean I've a concussion, Wilson." Hogan quickly barked.

"I'll take that as another yes. I don't think it's anything to worry about, but you should keep warm and try to get some rest, while your brain recovers from being knocked around by the blow you took to your head."

"I'll put that on my list of things to do, right after, 'avoid any unnecessary trips to Berlin'!" Hogan snapped back and then realized he had said too much. He had always managed to keep hope alive. He didn't want his men to think he was loosing his grip on it now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic."

"No, problem, sir."

Wilson seldom got a glimpse into Hogan's psyche and the man had every right to be worried. From what he could see here, a trip to Berlin was a definite possibility.

"Okay, Colonel, I'm done."

Schultz removed the remaining hand he had left on Colonel Hogan's shoulder as a deterrent to any movement and proclaimed, "There, now that wasn't so bad was it Colonel?"

Hogan glared up at Schultz and straightened his shoulders.

"You can put your jacket back on. And you better lay down before you fall down. That's an order from your medic. Got it!" Wilson admonished.

"Yeah,Private." It was a glib threat meant to let Wilson know who was back in command…and feeling every ounce of that responsibility.

Hogan rubbed his eyes, again feeling exhaustion begging him to follow the medics orders.

The whine of metal on metal echoed through the cooler as the cell door was opened. The guards had their orders, no visitors. They allowed this visit only because they hesitated to disobey an Oberst without direct orders from Major Hochstetter.

Wilson finished gathering up his supplies and with Sergeant Schultz following, headed for the open cell door. "Please try to get some rest, sir. And be assured, I will give your message to Kinch."

Hogan stood up, and tucked in his shirt "Thanks. Hey, what time is it?"

Wilson looked at his watch, "Almost 3:30 p.m."

Hogan nodded, "See you later. Oh Schultz."

Schultz turned toward Hogan. "I owe you one. The next time you need my help, I'll remember how you helped me out today." Hogan had that "pay backs are hell" look on his face and then the familiar grin appeared.

Schultz's puzzled look gave way to relief. "Jolly joker." Schultz answered, preferring to believe the grin over the words.

Wilson and Schultz disappeared around the corner.

Bruno, the nickname Hogan gave to the guard that clubbed him earlier, stepped into the cell and forcing Hogan's arms up frisked him again.

~ _See, Bruno you can do a frisk facing me. But of course having your partner's gun trained on me makes it easier. ~ _

Hogan flinched as Bruno pounded on the bruised ribs, which was a source of amusement for the guard. Then, thankfully, both guards left him.

The light went out and darkness moved in.

Hogan found himself drawn to the bunk. As much as he hated to admit it, Wilson was right. He needed to lie down.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Carter was the first to reach the ladder that connected to the trap door into barrack two. Tripping the switch he climbed as fast as he could with Newkirk shoving him along. LeBeau was directly behind Newkirk and Kinch brought up the rear. Kinch quickly hammered the side of the bunk as he cleared the side railing; sending the mattress back down and the bed slats back up both joining to form the bed of the bunk.

"Here he comes" Carter called, from the barely cracked barrack door. They scattered to various positions around the barrack.

The door flew open and Klink rushed in. Looking around at the flushed faces he demanded, "Is everything under control here?"

"Everything's just peachy," Newkirk grumbled.

LeBeau, sitting opposite Newkirk at the table in the middle of the barrack asked, "What can we do for you, Kommandant?"

Klink looked over at Kinch who was standing at the stove pouring a cup of day old coffee. "I came to talk to Sergeant Kinchloe."

Kinch shrugged. "Sure Kommandant, we can step into Colonel Hogan's quarters."

Klink marched past Kinch and headed straight for Hogan's room. Kinch fell in behind the Kommandant and closed the door.

"Sergeant I came to talk to you about Hogan's absence. I have observed that when Hogan is not present, you are the spokesman for the prisoners. I would like you to assume that duty now."

Kinch was afraid of what Klink was implying. He felt his stomach tighten. "Sir is there something I don't know. The Colonel is coming back isn't he?"

The Kommandant looked around Hogan's room.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't, someone has to step in and be in charge of the prisoners. And from what I have seen you would be the one. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I will use what force is necessary to control the prisoners if they try to riot."

Klink could see the Sergeant was having trouble with this news.

"Kommandant, it's…shouldn't we…?" Kinch was not expecting this. "Kommandant, if Colonel Hogan is taken away and we are left in camp without him I will speak for the prisoners."

What Klink was asking was irrelevant. If they take Colonel Hogan away, there won't be any prisoners left to would follow the Colonels orders and evacuate the camp. He had refused to consider that. But now he was wondering if his plan had time to work. No, it would work or he would die trying.

"Thank-you Sergeant."

Kinch nodded and asked, "How is he doing?"

"Not as well as he would like us to think." With that said, Klink quickly exited.

Kinch's comrades flowed into the room as Klink left it.

Newkirk leaned against Hogan's locker, "Well that was a sobering conversation."

"I think Colonel Klink is preparing to turn the Colonel over to that madman!" LeBeau complained.

"Let's go check on the Colonel." Carter started for the door.

"No!" Kinch commanded. "Wilson is right. Colonel Hogan deserves some privacy. If he can't get it from his guards, he can get it from us. Wilson will tell us what we need to know when he's done."

Carter shook his head in agreement. "I guess I wouldn't like an audience if it were me."

"Come on," Kinch urged, "Let's go have a cup of coffee. It's time we discuss the possibilities and our plan of action."

"I'll make a fresh pot," LeBeau offered.

"Make it strong, Louis," Newkirk requested. "I don't plan to sleep till this thing is over."

Carter absentmindedly strummed his fingers on the table. "How long do you think it will be before we hear something from the underground, Kinch?"

"Well Andrew, considering what LeBeau heard, I'd say by tonight."

Everyone stopped and looked at Kinch. Kinch learned from Hogan to not show doubt and kept his "poker face" showing. His stomach, on the other hand, was burning from the stress.

~ _If this is the "Glory" of being in command, Colonel, you can have it! _~

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Wilson was escorted to Kommandant Klink's office. "Wait here, while I announce you."Schultz knocked and lumbered into Klink's office.

Wilson nodded at Helga, Klink's secretary. "How's Colonel Hogan?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Before he could say more the door opened again. "Come in, the Kommandant will see you now." Schultz stepped back from the door.

Wilson reluctantly stood in front of Klink's desk. "You may report Sergeant, What did you find?"

Hesitating and wondering what the Kommandant was going to do with the information, he considered how much he should tell. "I don't know if Colonel Hogan would want his condition discussed. He likes his privacy."

"Sergeant, I am not going to use this information against him. I must make a report to the Red Cross and I would like to be able to tell them his condition, when I state the charges against him." Klink's face began to redden. He did not like to have his authority questioned. "Now, report!"

Deciding a report to the Red Cross may be a good thing, Wilson began, "His physical condition is much as you surmised. He is suffering from a bruised jaw, contusions to his right side with possible cracked ribs, nausea, a concussion, and headache due to the blow to the back of his head. The injury to his head required 4 stitches to close the gash. His body is in shock, which is not unusual for what he's been through. I have no information to diagnose internal injury. The Colonel was not answering questions. I advised rest."

"What do you mean he wasn't answering questions," Klink asked?

Exasperated, it was Wilson's turn to raise his voice. "I mean he wasn't answering my questions. I made assumptions on his _physical condition_ based on his responses, but there were no direct answers."

The Kommandant sat back in his chair and eyed Wilson. "You emphasized physical condition is there more?" Klink demanded.

"As you are well aware, he is under considerable mental stress as well." Klink nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Klink prodded.

"Isn't that enough," Wilson questioned? "May I go now?"

Klink leaned forward to begin writing. "Yes, Sergeant, you're dismissed. I'll want you to read my report on his medical condition before I turn it over to the Red Cross. I'll send a translation to you when I complete it."

Wilson nodded and leaving the Kommandant's office, headed straight for Barrack two.

Schultz waited for Wilson to leave before commenting, "Kommandant, I don't remember Colonel Hogan's jaw being bruised when I left him earlier this morning."

"It was bruised when I saw him this afternoon. He must have gotten himself into some trouble sometime between your visit and mine. Colonel Hogan's, insolence will be the death of him...and perhaps me_,_" Klink ended sarcastically.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The men of barrack two were putting the coffeepot away when Wilson arrived. "Is it safe to come in? I assume you made it back before Klink got here." Wilson expected to be chastised for the spot he put them in.

"Not by much! Newkirk couldn't get the sink to open." Carter admitted, while sitting at the table holding a cup of lukewarm coffee.

"We heard your report to Klink, is there more that you didn't say," LeBeau asked?

Carter joined in "Yeah, we stayed away from the cooler, while you were there."

"You mean Kinch kept you from going to the cooler." Newkirk backhanded him on the arm.

Wilson ignored the banter and walked over to Kinch. "He's holding it together. He told me to tell you not to hold that letter too long. He said he wanted it out in the next mail and if it looked like he wasn't going to get a chance to answer it himself, he knew he could trust you to answer it for him. He said he knows you can handle it."

Kinch dropped his head and then raising it asked, "Is that all he said?"

"That's all he said; we were being watched by the guards. But he intentionally held my gaze and I could tell there was more to this message than the talk of mail. I can only surmise what that is, but you have his blessings. I promise you Kinch, you should feel no guilt if you have to follow through with whatever his orders are."

Kinch gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Listen, Wilson, let us know when Klink sends the Red Cross report to you. We need to intercept it. If it makes it out to the Red Cross London will know what's going on here. We can't afford to be under the microscope. London won't risk it, even if it is just a suspicion. All information must go to London via our radio. We need time for our plan to work."

Newkirk Carter, when Wilson gives us the word, I want you two to intercept the report to the Red Cross. Understand?"

"Sure Kinch" Carter said. "You can count on us."

"You 'aven't got a thing to worry about." Newkirk said, brushing his nails on his shirt and then added. "Thanks Wilson. We're not beat yet; we've got one more hand to play!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At a bombed out factory east of Luft Stalag 3, eight POW's were getting the last of their instructions from the Underground. Luft Stalag 3 was where the Luftwaffe sent prisoners whose escape records had become an inconvenience but not yet a "problem". Most of these men escaped just for the fun of infuriating their captors even if they knew they had no chance of succeeding. They called it harassing the enemy! Stalag 3 made escape a real challenge. Unlike Stalag 13, their escape-committee sanctioned escape attempts. The underground had made the acquaintance of Major Craft, the brains of the escape committee, on one of those rare occasions when he actually made an escape. He never planned to succeed but he had to appear to be escaping occasionally to avoid suspicion of being compliant and running the risk of being shipped out of Stalag 3.

Major Craft was almost as cunning as Colonel Hogan, but not as encompassing in that his primary activity was harassing the enemy with escapes. Not all attempts were coordinated with the underground. Many times they were the result of opportunity and were not expected to be successful. Unlike Stalag 13, Major Craft alone was the only one who had a complete understanding of their underground contacts. Messages came into the camp through the Kommandant's office and were passed along by...well that's a whole story in itself. Suffice it to say that not all Germans were Nazis. And as I said, the Major was the only one who knew how the operation worked. He felt it was safer this way.

Plus, just as the Major did not share his knowledge with his men, the Underground did not share their knowledge of Stalag 13 with the Major. But occasionally an escaped prisoner would be routed through Stalag 13. So when the Underground contacted him and asked for a bogus escape, the escape committee embraced it. And most of their escapes ended in capture anyway, so the opportunity for their capture to be for a reason was good enough!


	6. Chapter 6

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM13

Chapter 6

The POW's from Stalag 3 had been guests of the underground for the past three hours, enjoying the food and drink provided. But now it was time to get to work. The Major had gathered these select men in the middle of the night from the warmth of their bunks and led their escape.

Major Craft couldn't help but wonder what small part they were playing in the undergrounds bigger plan. The Underground only told him it was vital to the continued existence of their underground unit. And since this underground unit was also assisting some of their escapees it was vital to them. Pondering what the scenario going on behind this facade he was helping to build might be, he decided, the truth is what you make it. And trusted that the underground was making it good.

Dividing into groups of two, the "escaped" prisoners were taken to various locations along fabricated "escape" routes, and told the directions they were to be going and what stories to tell when they were caught.

The Major and Lieutenant Dove had stuck close to the woods. They could see the search party from the camp combing the area. Hiding in a culvert, they waited for the Germans to bring the search closer.

"What do you think this is all about, Major?" Dove, whispered.

"Lieutenant, I have no idea. But we're harassing the enemy, we got some good food in us, and we're helping the underground. Considering we're in the middle of Germany, the way I view it is, 'It don't get much better than this!"

Dove nodded and with a grin added, "If we don't get shot!"

"Didn't anybody tell you there's a war on? Craft bantered.

Looking over the rim of the culvert he watched the camp guards closing in.

"Come on. It's time!

Stepping protectively in front of the young Lieutenant, arms raised, Craft yelled, "Kamerad, kamerad!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

General Burkhalter arrived at Stalag 3 at mid morning and met with Major Weiss. Weiss was explaining his progress when the first report came in over the phone. Four of the escaped prisoners had been caught east of camp.

"...and I want them brought straight to my office without delay. Is that understood?"

Weiss would make an example of these men in front of General Burkhalter and perhaps save his dignity, if not his position as Kommandant. Removing his kerchief from his pocket, he dabbed at his forehead.

"Well Major where did they find the prisoners?" Burkhalter questioned.

"Two of them were spotted on the road to Leipzig by a patrol when they tried to pass through a check point. The other two were found by our guards five kilometers north east of here hiding in an abzugskanal."

Burkhalter smiled. He had figured out Steffan's objective; the motive, however, was another matter.

"Ring- ring"

"Kommandant Weiss, Heil Hitler." Weiss listened silently.

"Ja. Where are you now? Very good, Corporal, stay there. We'll be right out." Picking up his coat Weiss jammed one arm into it's sleeve as he grabbed his cap with his free hand.

"Mein General, they have found something west of the camp that they want me to come and see."

"West of Stalag 3?" The self-satisfied smile that grew after the first report slipped from Burkhalter's face. "What kind of discovery?"

"It appears some of the prisoners may have stopped for a short period before moving on."

_Before moving on to where_? Burkhalter froze as he became lost in thought.

_Colonel Hogan, if Hochstetters allegations toward you prove true, I will personally put the noose around your neck..._

Pulling on his coat, he tugged at his collar, …_right before the Fuhrer puts one around mine._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan gasped for air. His eyes flew open as he lurched forward and then…he stopped.

_It was Just a dream. _His heart was still pounding in his chest ashe looked through the bars at the guards watching him_. _

Turning away from the menacing twosome, he laid back down. The sudden adrenalin rush made his head ache and his stomach turn over.

_I wish somebody would tell me what Hochstetter's up to? _

_Just sitting here with these Gestapo guards is driving me up the wall._

_Maybe Hochstetter's found the proof he needed and my men have evacuated…or…maybe they were placed under arrest before they could leave._ _How long was I asleep…how long has it been since Wilson told me everything was all right?_

Anxious and unsettled, Hogan sat up nervously running his hand through his hair.

The guards' interests were aroused. "Oberst, you look lonely. Maybe you would like some company?"

Hogan knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist and called back. "Has anybody ever told you that you're lousy company?"

Bruno, reached for his keys.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Corporal Koeln met Burkhalter and Weiss in the woods and snapped to attention saluting.

"Heil, Hitler!"

"Well Corporal, lets see this evidence you've found." Weiss demanded as he waved his hand in a casual salute.

The Corporal pointed. "We have trampled grass and cigarette butts, Kommandant."

"What makes you think this was created by escaping prisoners, Corporal?" General Burkhalter asked.

Taking a few steps, Koeln looked at the ground and pointed again. "Here where the ground is churned up, we found this, Herr General."

The Corporal pulled a dog tag from his pocket.

Burkhalter's eyes fixed on the object. Fear and anger competed with each other for his attention as he firmly held out his gloved hand, palm up.

The Corporal dropped the dangling tag into it.

Burkhalter could see it was an American dog tag. He rubbed his thumb over itand frowned_. Well Hogan, this ought to do it for you...us._

And then he squinted, looking more intently at the name. And a smile curled his lips.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hochstetter's car pulled off the road. Captain Steffan pulled in behind him.

Steffan was just getting out of his car, when he heard Hochstetter anxiously demand, "Come, let us see this new evidence."

Heading across the field to the woods, Hochstetter caught sight of another officer a short distance ahead. Suddenly it dawned on him, _General Burkhalter! What's he doing here_?

The Captain had that same thought. He knew he would have to answer to the General sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be later, after he had a solid case for the Gestapo.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You say you found this here in the woods west of the Stalag?" Burkhalter grilled the young Corporal standing before him.

Now within hearing distance, Hochstetter's ears perked up as he overheard the General.

"Jawohl, Herr General." Koeln's voice cracked.

The red in Burkhalter's, face began to fade as his self assuredness returned.

"General Burkhalter, what are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? One of my Stalag has had an escape."

"What are you doing here, Hochstetter?" Burkhalter demanded. "There is nothing here that should concern the Gestapo."

Hochstetter strutted over to Burkhalter. "Let me be the judge of that General. It just happens that Captain Steffan has uncovered evidence pointing to Stalag 13 as the destination for the escaped prisoners from Stalag 4. And now it seems we have another Stalag with the same destination."

"Really?" Burkhalter's eyebrow's arched with interest.

Burkhalter was well acquainted with Captain Steffan. He had personally placed the Captain in his current position.

"Well Captain this is an unexpected "pleasure". And how did you get your information?"

Steffan could hear Burkhalter's displeasure and knew he was on shaky ground.

"As the General knows, you had me stationed at Stalag 4 to infiltrate and become a trusted member of the prisoners, which I did. In fact, I helped plan the escape."

Burkhalter's face ignited!

"I am well aware of your activities, Major! I initiated this program of infiltration to stop escapes, not to insure their success! Your orders were to report to me, FIRST! Not even the Kommandant's were to have your information before me. So how is it that Major Hochstetter came to have this information before I did?"

Burkhalter, an authority to be respected, glared at Steffan.

Feeling every ounce of the General's Prussian ancestry and military rank coming to bear on him Steffan hesitated.

Hochstetter looked from Steffan to Burkhalter and took a step forward.

"I was at the camp on another matter, the morning after the escape." Hochstetter intervened. "The Captain had no opportunity to pass this information along before I started questioning the remaining prisoners the next day. It was only then that Captain Steffan informed me of Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan's involvement."

"I see." Unappeased, Burkhalter continued with his questions. "Tell me Captain, why were you not among those escaping, if you were trusted by these men?"

"We...They were selected by length of time they had been prisoners. I was too far down the list to go this time. I would go with the next group." Steffan proclaimed.

"The next group? Let us hope the next group isn't as successful as this one. In case it has escaped you, Major, they have not yet been recaptured"

Burkhalter turned to the young Corporal, who had been quietly trying to melt into the background.

"Corporal, tell the Major what you have found."

"We found an enemy dog tag over there, Herr Major."

Burkhalter held out the tag. Hochstetter took it, brushed away the remaining dirt, and asked, "And you found this around here?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major, The prisoners appear to have stopped for some reason. The grass was flattened and there were cigarette butts ground in the dirt. It looked like there may have been a scuffle. We found the ground churned up over there." The young Corporal pointed to an area a short distance away. "There was also, a small amount of blood."

"Ja, that would account for the dog tag being left behind. Isn't Luft Stalag 3 just east of here?" Hochstetter asked.

"Jawohl!" stammered the Corporal.

"What is it Major, you sound as if the direction of Stalag 3 is important." Burkhalter prompted.

"It is very important General." Hochstetter announced, almost foaming at the mouth. "It shows that the prisoners from Stalag 3 were heading west in the direction of Stalag 13. We now have two groups of escaped prisoners, from two different Stalags, that were heading toward Stalag 13...and Colonel Hogan. That, along with Captain Steffan's information that the escaped prisoners would reconnoiter at Stalag 13 and be dispersed to the underground, is enough to hang Colonel Hogan and his men."

Hochstetter was vibrating with the anticipation of what this meant. Not only would he gain respect from the Fuhrer, but also he would be able to finally take Colonel Hogan to Berlin to discuss his involvement in the underground-with no interruptions. Wringing that information from Hogan would give him great satisfaction after all the chastisement he had taken from his superiors over the past year.

And that idiot Klink would finally be out of the way, opening Stalag 13 up for a Gestapo take over. All of this combined, should raise his esteem in the eyes of his superiors and hopefully bring about a promotion.

Like two peas in a pod, Steffan was having much the same thought. Except, it was Major Hochstetter's eye he was hoping to catch not his own superior General Burkhalter. He realized to have the freedom of movement he desired, and take advantage of opportunities as they developed, he would need to move into the Gestapo.

General Burkhalter smugly looked down his nose at Hochstetter.

"I would have to admit that kind of evidence would be very persuasive, but perhaps you had better look at the name on the dog tag your holding."

Hochstetter turned the dog tag over in his hands.

The General continued without pause. "It reads Jason Foster. Sergeant Foster escaped from Stalag 4, not Luft Stalag 3, which means the men from Stalag 4 were not going toward Stalag 13 but away from it. Which also means, Captain Steffan, you were not as well trusted as you thought if they told you there destination was Stalag 13!"

Hochstetter was struggling, trying to digest what he had just heard. _No!_ He begged as he focused on the name assaulting his eyes. _That can't be right. But here is the dog tag with Foster's name on it._ He felt Hogan slipping from his grasp. _This indicates that the men of Stalag 4 were moving east not west toward Stalag 13. Maybe,_ he thought, _I've lost one Stalag, but what about the men from Luft Stalag 3_. His mind raced through different scenarios trying to find some connection.

"We still don't know about Luft Stalag 3. We..."

Burkhalter cut him off.

"No Major. We have already recaptured four of those prisoners. They were Southeast of Stalag 3 when we caught them. I am certain the other 4 would have gone in the same direction. I'm afraid your evidence is melting away just like Captain Steffan's chance of ever being more than a Hauptman. In fact, he may not even be that."

Turning to Steffan, Burkhalter began.

"I do not take kindly to people going behind my back. Your attempt to further your career by betraying my confidence was a mistake, one of many mistakes. The biggest of which, is not passing the information of the escape from Stalag 4 on to me. It may have eluded you Captain Steffan, but since we still have not recaptured the twelve men from Stalag 4, your blinding desire to impress Major Hochstetter has cost the Third Reich 12 prisoners and quite possibly you your career. I believe your usefulness at Stalag 4 is over!" I will deal with you later. You will report to my office, in Berlin, tomorrow. But for now, Captain, you are dismissed."

Captain Steffan was stunned. He was unable to think of a rebuttal to anything the General had said. The wind had been knocked out of him. In his mind, he began to go over his last two days at Stalag 4. He couldn't believe he had been tricked by the prisoners. He had worked too hard to dupe them and he did not fail at anything. NO! There was something else going on here, things were not as they appeared.

Steffan saluted and stammered, "Jawohl, Herr General."

Executing a brisk about face, he headed for his car. His shock was turning into anger. By the time he reached his car, and backed it onto the road, he knew what he had to do. Yes, the man who embarrassed him in front of General Burkhalter and ended his career with the Gestapo before it even began had to have some answers and he would get them!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After Stefan left, Burkhalter turned to Hochstetter. "Perhaps you would like to talk to the recaptured prisoners of Luft Stalag 3, in my presence of course, to satisfy any lingering doubts you may have."

The General knew Hochstetter would eventually talk to the prisoners and when that happened he wanted to be there to prevent any "misinterpretations".

"Of course in your presence Herr General. It is required after all, that a Luftwaffe officer be present at all interrogations of their prisoners." Hochstetter muttered. He knew it was fruitless but maybe he could still find a connection. Maybe something had been over looked. "Yes General, I would like to see these men."

"Very well, I'll put off calling Klink to have Hogan released until you have finished."

_It won't hurt the cocky American to sweat a little longer. _Burkhalter thought._ Maybe it'll bring Hogan down a peg and make him more pliable to our plans for him. It may even wipe that infernal smirk off of his face. _Burkhalter shook his head resigned; _No_, _it will probably just make it worse when he is vindicated. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

By the time Burkhalter, Hochstetter and Weiss arrived back at Stalag 3 word had come that the remaining escaped prisoners had been captured. The first four were waiting under guard in the Kommandant's office for his return shackled hand and foot.

Lieutenant Barnes and Private Green were the first to be recaptured. Lieutenant Dove and Major Craft were the second group.

"Well gentlemen I hope you enjoyed your little excursion," Weiss began, "because it will be thirty days before you see the light of day again. Tell me Major where were you heading?"

Craft looked at the Kommandant. "I thought it was obvious Kommandant ...away from here."

Weiss who was sitting at his desk picked up a letter opener and played with it as he talked. "Perhaps you will have better answers for the Gestapo Major."

Hochstetter marched over and stood in front of Craft eyeing him like a fish in a barrel. "Guards get the Major a seat. Kommandant, I don't believe I need to talk to these other men right now. You may deal with them as you wish."

"Take them too solitary," Weiss ordered.

Burkhalter took a seat.

"Major," Hochstetter began, "we all know you had a definite route in mind for your escape. You can save us all a lot of time by telling us now."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but our only goal was to get outside the wire and enjoy some freedom."

Hochstetter, who had stepped to one side of Craft, glanced over his shoulder at Burkhalter. Then swiftly turning back brought the back of his hand across Crafts right cheek. "Now, let's try this again..." And so it began.

Forty-five minutes into his interrogation of the prisoner, Hochstetter decided to throw Colonel Hogan's name out and see Major Craft's reaction. Gripping Crafts hair and pulling his head up, he looked down into the American Major's eyes.

"Colonel Hogan conveys his sympathies at having drug you into this."

"Colonel who?" Craft, exhausted, tried to focus on the name.

_ Hogan_?

Hochstetter was watching the prisoner's eyes. "Colonel Hogan" Hochstetter repeated. "Come now Major we already know, he is involved in the underground. When he 'broke' he told us all about the escaped prisoners from Stalag 4 and the upcoming escape from Stalag 3."

Major Craft had no idea why the underground needed their help but he knew Hochstetter was lying. Their escape had not been planned.

Craft looked back at Hochstetter. "I don't know what you're talking about. I know nothing about the underground or a Colonel Hogan."

But as he said Hogan's name again his mind made the connection ~ _Hogan! Yes, he commanded the "504th" attached to the VIII Bomber Command and conducted heavy bombardment operations. He was part of the advanced detachment established in England in February of 42' at Daws Hill and shot down less than a week after my arrival. ~_

Hochstetter saw the recognition wash across Crafts face and his pupils constrict as his mind focused in on the name and the man. "I see you do know him, Major Craft."

Craft realized his mistake and knew he couldn't take back what was given away. ~ _When all else fails, Tell the truth ~ _he decided.

"I do recognize the name. I hadn't heard it mentioned for quite some time. Colonel Hogan was in Command of the 504th. But he was shot down shortly after I arrived in England." ~ _That's no military secret_. _The Krauts would have to know that, they're the ones who shot him down. ~_

"Very good, Major." Hochstetter stroked the Major's cheek and then rested the Major's chin in his hand. "Now, let's think a little harder, shall we. I'm sure you will remember your planned rendezvous with the Colonel."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The clock on the wall soon ticked away two additional hours. Hochstetter "discussed" with Major Craft the timing and the destination of their escape, all to no avail.

Finally, Burkhalter had enough. "That is enough Major! You are making no progress and there is no evidence to justify going further. The fact that he knows Hogan Commanded the 504th would be common knowledge among U.S. airmen stationed in England during the same time frame.

"Kommandant remove your prisoner," Burkhalter ordered.

"Guards, take Major Craft to solitary confinement." Weiss commanded

Hochstetter stood red faced deep in thought, flexing and un-flexing his fist, his mind searching for an explanation and a connection.

Burkhalter reached for his coat.

"Well, Major shall we go and tell Klink the result of our investigation. I imagine he would like to get back to running his prison camp without the disruption of the Gestapo."

Scowling and with no recourse, Hochstetter relented.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Craft unceremoniously deposited in his cell took inventory of the damage inflicted by Major Hochstetter. The Gestapo Major seemed to have inflicted a lot of pain without inflicting any major injuries. ~ _I have to give the Gestapo credit; they know how to interrogate without inflicting injury when they want to…I wonder if Colonel Hogan can say the same. It would seem Colonel Hogan hasn't been sitting idle. ~_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was Newkirk's turn to sit out in front of the barracks and keep an eye on Klink's office and the cooler. What he was watching for exactly he didn't know. "Just anything out of the ordinary" Kinch had said before he went to make the pre-arranged contact with the underground.

Carter stuck his head outside the barracks and called to Newkirk, "Hey buddy, come on in Kinch is back and wants to see you."

"About bloody time, a fella could freeze to death on a day like this." He complained as he entered the barrack.

"Your not complaining about a little light duty like that are you?" LeBeau demanded.

"Light duty? I didn't see you out there freezing." Newkirk exclaimed as he took a hot cup of coffee from LeBeau.

"Hey guys pipe down. I want to bring you up to date. I just finished talking to the underground. The escape from Stalag 3 went as planned. All the prisoners were picked up without incident."

Kinch was more relieved than he showed. _It's a good thing. It would have given credence to my court martial if anything had happened to those men_.

"That's great" Carter yelled. Newkirk and LeBeau were patting each others backs.

"What about the evidence left in the woods?" LeBeau asked.

Kinch smiled. "As far as the underground could tell it was picked up and passed along to the Kommandant and…get this…General Burkhalter!"

"So, old blood and guts was there too? Now there's a wonder for you." Hesitating, Newkirk asked, "Do you suppose he was there because he thought the Colonel was guilty?"

Kinch sobered. "I'm betting he was there because he wasn't sure. But he was sure about Hochstetter's desire for the Colonel to at least appear guilty."

Carter broke the silence left by that last statement. "Now what, Kinch?"

"Now Andrew, we wait and see if the Germans bought it!"


	7. Chapter 7

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM13

Chapter 7

"Yes, yes, let him in!"

The sun was setting as Klink stood to meet Captain Steffan. He had not had any contact from Major Hochstetter and didn't know what news awaited him.

Steffan entered the Kommandant's office and, closing the door behind him, gave no indication of whether he had good news or bad.

"Captain, where is Major Hochstetter? I thought you would be together?" Klink assumed the Gestapo Major would begin interrogating Colonel Hogan immediately upon his return. Finding only Captain Steffan entering the outer office was a relief.

"The Major is tying up some loose ends. It seems that Luft Stalag 3 had an escape the night Colonel Hogan was placed under arrest. He's gathering more information."

Steffan was careful to be truthful without revealing the outcome of the investigation. There was no need to add, "lying to a superior officer," to the fodder General Burkhalter was about to throw at him. He would let Klink draw his own conclusions. His sole objective now was to get to the American Colonel before he was released from the cooler.

"There's been another escape?"

Klink was visibly shaken. If this second escape were tied to Colonel Hogan, it would be the end of everything. There would be no stopping Hochstetter. Both he and Colonel Hogan would be…

"Colonel may I spend the night here? I expect Major Hochstetter will be back by tomorrow to finish up his business with you."

Klink shook himself free of the vision that had briefly paralyzed him.

"Of course Captain. You may stay in the officers barrack."

"Danke, Kommandant. I will see you in the morning," Steffan saluted and abruptly left, hoping that by breakfast he would have a confession from the American Colonel.

Stunned, Klink walked back into his office. Hogan may be locked in the cooler, but his own position was no different. There was nothing to do now but sit and wait.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Steffan hurriedly settled into the Officers barrack and decided to wait until the Kommandant retired for the night before going to the cooler. Stepping outside to watch for Klink's departure from his office, he practically went nose to nose with Schultz.

"Sergeant Schultz, reporting, Captain. The Kommandant has sent me to see if there is anything you need." Schultz clicked his heals and saluted.

"At ease, Sergeant." Steffan returned the salute. "No, Sergeant…um…on second thought there is one thing. What time does the camp begin serving breakfast?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Taking his turn on the bench outside of barrack two, LeBeau rubbed his forearms trying to generate some heat. The sun had gone down and the cold night air was closing in around him.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside keeping warm?" Schultz asked as he approached on his way to finish his nightly rounds.

"I'm just catching a little peace and quiet, Schultzie." LeBeau answered.

Schultz frowned. He had a better explanation for the Frenchman's behavior. Schultz looked toward the cooler.

"Hey, Schultz, have you heard anything about the Colonel? Is there any news that Hochstetter might release him? We saw Captain Steffan come in a little while ago and we thought he may have brought some news."

"Nein, Captain Steffan just said that Major Hochstetter was finishing up a few things at Luft Stalag 3 and asked to spend the night."

LeBeau acted surprised. "I thought it was Stalag 4 that had the escapes."

"Ja, but Luft Stalag 3 had escapes after Stalag 4. It sounds like they have more evidence against poor Colonel Hogan. You boys aren't planning anything are you?"

"I can't believe you would ask such a question."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Schultz answered, sarcastically. And then frowning added, "You better get inside. Only one hour before lights out. You shouldn't be sitting out here in the cold anyway."

"Okay, Schultzie, in just a few minutes." LeBeau patted the Sergeant on the arm.

"Two minutes!" Schultz agreed, disappearing around the corner of the barrack.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Steffan watched as LeBeau and Schultz talked. _Interesting_, he thought.

Seeing LeBeau enter the barrack, he again turned his attention to watching the Kommandant's office. When he saw Klink heading for his quarters he made his move.

Crossing the compound he walked into the cooler liked he owned it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

LeBeau entered the barrack and went to the stove for a hot cup of coffee. Newkirk and Carter were sitting at the table. Kinch was pacing and reading from a Bible cradled in his hands.

"I just spoke with Schultz and asked him about the Colonel. He said Major Hochstetter was checking out some information at Luft Stalag 3."

"Checking out some information? What do you think that means? Did they buy the phony evidence or not!" Asked Newkirk.

"It means that Hochstetter is not completely sold. He may still be in the woods looking for proof or…" Kinch sighed, "He may be meeting with the recaptured prisoners."

"Do you mean he's interrogating them?" Carter questioned.

"Oui, that is what he means. Do you think they will hold out?" Louis asked, moving closer to Kinch.

"I don't know Louis? How do you judge what a man will do under interrogation, especially one you don't know? All we can do is believe that the Underground knows them well enough to trust them." Closing the bible he was holding he added, "We are going to owe those men a lot."

Kinch walked over to his bunk, stretched out, and closed his eyes. He was in charge. _Those men_ were _his_ responsibility. If by some miracle they all got out of this mess he wasn't looking forward to explaining this to the Colonel.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Steffan rounded the corner leading to the cells that held Colonel Hogan.

"Guards, open the prisoner's cell. Major Hochstetter had to finish some business but will be here soon. I am to prepare the prisoner for him."

This line was easy for them to believe. It fit in with their orders from the Major to "inflict some minor injuries and then leave the prisoner to his pain".

The guard Hogan called Bruno, glanced at, Karl, the other guard before nodding to Steffan. Then they all turned their attention to the man in the cell.

Karl took the keys and opened Hogan's cell door.

"Captain," Hogan called out, "I see you and Major Hochstetter have returned from your quest!"

Steffan lifted the whip from Karl's belt.

Hogan was talking as fast as he could because as he was talking, "Bruno" was dragging him toward the bars of the cell to secure him there.

"Where is the Major?" Hogan prodded.

Bruno shoved Hogan face first into the bars and yanked his jacket off.

Hogan turned back around to face Steffan. "I know he must be here. You wouldn't dare start without him. He would not allow anyone to crack the whip on my back until he has had his fill. Hochstetter has waited to long for this."

The second guard came and placed his hands on either side of Hogan's shirt to rip it open while Bruno stood behind the Colonel and pinned his arms to his back.

The smirk faded from Steffan's face, "Halt" the Captain yelled.

The guards stopped and took a stance on either side of Hogan, each restraining an arm, as they awaited orders.

Hogan breathed a short-lived sigh of relief.

Steffan gritted his teeth. The American was right_. _Major Hochstetter wants this man and he wants to be the one to break he won't have that opportunity if I don't get a confession from him.

Steffan stared at Hogan sizing up his options_. Although I have nothing to loose, if I get the confession but deprive Hochstetter, I will be no better off than I am right now. _

Stefan approached Hogan like a cat stalking his prey. He could see the guards had not yet used any of their implements. There had to be a reason for that. He would follow their example and use his bare hands.

"You are quite clever, Colonel Hogan. Tell me, how did you arrange for the phony evidence."

Hogan didn't have to play dumb, he had no idea what Steffan was talking about.

"Snap!"

The first blow landed firmly under Hogan's chin.

"Don't play innocent with me." Steffan yelled as he struck the second blow to Hogan's face.

The larger of the guards stepped behind Hogan and acted as a support to keep the Colonel from moving out of range of the onslaught.

Hogan took the punch without a sound and brought his face back to meet Steffan's gaze.

"Did it ever dawn on you, Captain, that you didn't find anything because there was nothing to find? I'm not involved in this."

The other fist came from the opposite direction.

"Don't play with me Colonel. You know perfectly well the problem isn't that we didn't find any evidence; the problem is the evidence we did find. You want us to believe the prisoners were headed in the opposite direction. I worked with those men, they were coming here and you are involved. I know it!"

That last bit of information set off alarms in Hogan's head. He worked with he a spy, a mole, or a traitor? What else did he know?

Hogan spat the blood from his mouth and chided. "Since you're here alone, it would appear Major Hochstetter doesn't agree with you."

This last statement lit a fire in Steffan's eyes. He grabbed Hogan's chin and held his face up and within inches of his own. The heat of his breath and the spatter of his anger washed over Hogan's face.

"You have discredited me in front of Major Hochstetter. I worked hard to get where I am. I will prove your involvement Colonel Hogan. Now one more time, how did you get word out to plant the phony evidence?"

This time Steffan's fist found its mark in Hogan's stomach.

The pain radiated past the already cracked ribs forcing the breath out of his lungs and his knees buckled. The guards pulled Hogan back up into a standing position.

"Is your memory getting better yet, Colonel? You can end this anytime. All I need is a signature. I have already written your confession."

Hogan fought for air, "It...ugh…didn't happen."

"Oh, I have first hand knowledge that it happened."

Steffan answered with a grin, and then he stepped in close as the next punch was delivered full force and again found its mark in Hogan's stomach.

"So you see, you can't lie to me and expect me to believe it. Your feigned innocence is falling on deaf ears. I don't have to drag the truth out of you. I already know it and by the time I'm done with you I will have a signed confession."

Bruno offered to the Captain that he might find Hogan's left side particularly useful in persuading him. Steffan landed his next two punches in rapid succession right on target.

Hogan gasped, momentarily closing his eyes, and then clinched his jaw trying to steel himself for the attack that would follow.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Klink had just removed his uniform jacket and sat down with a glass of wine when there was a knock on his door.

_Now what? _Klink reluctantly set his wine down. Opening the door, he was greeted by an excited Corporal Langenscheidt.

"Kommandant, General Burkhalter…"

"I see them!" Klink interrupted as the Luftwaffe General stepped onto the porch followed by Major Hochstetter.

"General, Major, won't you come in. May I get you a glass of wine?" Klink quickly replaced his uniform jacket.

"Yes Klink that would be nice," said the General. "We have had a long day. Haven't we Major?"

Major Hochstetter groaned, "Yes. But I am still not totally convinced that everything is as it appears."

"Major, the only thing that doesn't feel right is that you jumped to conclusions." Burkhalter chided. "You can not prove something that did not happen."

Hochstetter looked away and shook his head negatively. "No, General. Someday I will prove that you have a fox in your den. And when I do, we will see who has the last laugh."

Klink had been watching and listening trying to put it all together. "Am I to assume from all this, that Colonel Hogan has been exonerated?"

"Yes Klink." Burkhalter sat back and sipped his wine. It was good to have Hochstetter off his back. "We can release Colonel Hogan from the cooler."

Klink was also breathing easier knowing that he was not about to be charged with incompetence. But he would wait to release Hogan until after the General left. Knowing Hogan as he did, he feared he might start complaining to the General about "false accusations". No, it would be better for all concerned to wait.

Klink handed a glass of wine to Hochstetter and decided that since the General was in a good mood for a change, to sit and discuss with them their investigation. He was curious as to what evidence Hochstetter thought he may have had against Colonel Hogan.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

"Hey, General Burkhalter just arrived with Major Hochstetter." Carter called from the door of Barrack two.

Newkirk and LeBeau got up from the table to join Carter at the door.

"They just went into Kommandant Klink's quarters," Carter added.

Kinch rolled out of his bunk and joined the others at the window.

"Ok, heads up. Klink should be learning the Colonel's fate about now." This was the moment they had been waiting for. They would soon know the fate of their operation. It could set everything else into play. "Is everyone in position?"

"Yup, everyone is ready to evacuate if necessary. They're just waiting for the signal. And Newkirk and I have intercepted the letter to the Red Cross that Klink dropped into the outgoing mail on Helga's desk. So we're ready either way it goes!" Carter answered.

Kinch nodded. "Good job guys."

"Kinch, how will we know what they are telling Klink," LeBeau asked?

"I'm counting on the Kommandant not wanting to keep Colonel Hogan in the cooler any longer than he has too and sending a guard to release him."

Newkirk threw the butt of his cigarette into the belly of the stove as he asked, "And if he decides to wait until morning?"

"Then we'll have to hold it together a little longer." Kinch sighed. He was okay with that. It would give him more time to think through his one man plan to get Colonel Hogan out of the cooler and take him with them if they had to evacuate.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Captain Steffan filled a tin cup with water from the bucket sitting on the floor next to the cell door. Throwing it on the prisoner's battered face, he slapped him in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness. Colonel Hogan slowly opened his eyes and tried to make sense out of his surroundings. "Welcome back Colonel. Have you thought of the answer yet?"

Hogan tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings and choked out, "Wha…question?"

"Come now, Colonel, you must pay attention." Steffan cooed, as he brushed the hair out of Hogan's face. "What are the names of your Underground contacts? We have the first two but tell me the third name again?" Steffan lied. He was trying to get Hogan off balance and trick him into giving a name.

"I..." Hogan began coughing, which set his battered stomach and ribs on fire. He grit his teeth and moaned. He could feel the darkness settling in around him again. But it wasn't to be. His tormentor would not let him escape back into the comfort of unconsciousness. He was confronted with a face full of cold water and a slap on the cheek once more.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sergeant Schultz completed his rounds and went to check on Captain Steffan, to let him know that Major Hochstetter and General Burkhalter had made it back to camp. But when he arrived at the officer's barrack the Captain was nowhere to be found.

Schultz stepped back out into the compound, and looked around in an attempt to spot him. His eyes stopped on the cooler. _No, he would not be there. Not without Major Hochstetter. Everyone knows how possessive the Major is of his prisoners._ Schultz headed for the cooler.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan's men had been looking out the window of the barrack, keeping an eye on Klink's quarters and praying that the Colonel would be released and end this ordeal.

Suddenly they saw Schultz heading for the Kommandant's quarters in what was for him a distinct run.

Newkirk looked over at Kinch sitting at the table. "Kinch, somethin's up!"

Jumping to his feet, he joined the others at the door. "What direction did he come from?" Kinch asked.

They all answered in unison. "The cooler!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"There was a knock on Kommandant Klink's door a second time, followed by Shultz bursting into the room. "I am sorry, Herr Kommandant, but I beg to report that Captain Steffan has gone to the cooler and is interrogating Colonel Hogan."

"What? Why didn't you stop him? Klink demanded.

"Herr Kommandant, I…I."

"Hmph!" Klink moaned as he swung his fist through the air at Schultz. The Kommandant grabbed his coat and ordered. "Get Corporal Kohler and meet me in the cooler."

"Jawohl!"

"What is Captain Steffan doing here, Klink!" Burkhalter yelled.

"He stopped by to tell me about the escape from Stalag 3 and that you would be by later. Naturally when he asked to spend the night I assumed…"

Hochstetter was already out the door. He had stopped listening as soon as Schultz had said Steffan was interrogating Colonel Hogan!

Burkhalter pushed past Klink and followed Hochstetter with Klink on his tail.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Within a few minutes, Hogan's men saw Schultz again on the run. Only this time he headed for the guards barrack.

"What's going on?" cried Newkirk.

Soon Hochstetter, Burkhalter and Klink, scurried out making a beeline for the cooler.

"What's happening?" LeBeau shoved his way closer to the crack in the door.

Before anybody could answer, Schultz and Corporal Kohler were seen heading for the cooler.

"Something's wrong," said Newkirk

"Yeah something. And it doesn't look like it was expected. They wouldn't be rushing over there like they were being shot out of a cannon if they were going to charge Colonel Hogan with running an underground escape system. They already have him locked up under guard. We better go down in the tunnel and check this out before we make a move."

Carter shut the door. "You don't suppose the Colonel's escaped?"

LeBeau answered as he followed Kinch down into the tunnel, "No, they would have released the dogs and sounded the alarm."

"Besides," added Newkirk, throwing his foot onto the first rung of the ladder. "How do you escape when you have two Gestapo guards who never take their eyes off of you?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The three German officers rounded the corner to Hogan's cell just as Captain Steffan delivered another blow to Hogan's stomach.

"Umph" Hogan groaned. He was sagging and being held upright between his two guards.

Hochstetter stood momentarily transfixed at the sight. A smirk was clearly visible on his face. The only thing that would have made this scene better was if he were throwing the punches himself.

Clearing the corner Klink stopped short, momentarily stunned at the sight.

"Enough!" cried, Burkhalter. "Captain Steffan, what are you doing?" Steffan turned around, sweat pouring off his face. The blind rage subsiding as his eyes focused on the officers.

Schultz arrived with Kohler and Klink overcame his shock. "Schultz, you and Kohler stop this!"

Kohler stepped between Steffan and Hogan.

Seeing Major Hochstetter, the guards, released Hogan and snapped to attention.

Hogan sank to his knees, his left arm supporting his ribs and stomach, his right hand on the floor to help steady him. Taking in a ragged breath, he bit his lip to contain the moan hanging in his throat and fought to stay conscious by focusing on the voices that were ringing in his ears.

Hochstetter took in the entire seen. His respect for Captain Steffan just went up a notch.

Steffan's senses were coming back to him. He had to act quickly. "I only came here to ask Colonel Hogan some questions, but he was arrogant, belligerent and degraded the Fuhrer. I will not stand for anyone to say the things he said."

Klink's shock wore off as he listened to what the Captain was saying. He could very easily picture that scenario. Colonel Hogan could be quite verbal. But the beating administered appeared to be more than disciplinary! It appeared to be fueled by rage and quite personal.

Hochstetter stepped into the center of the room as Hogan was attempting to struggle to his feet. The voices were starting to form words and the Colonel could tell he was the topic.

"Kohler, assist Colonel Hogan to stand." Klink ordered.

Kohler grabbed Hogan under his left arm and lifted him. Hogan was grateful. He wanted to face the enemy on his feet.

"I know this man." Hochstetter stepped up to Hogan. "He has a way of goading that forces people to the limits of their endurance. He is an arrogant American and was obviously in need of a lesson on German superiority. Captain Stefan was within his rights to discipline him."

As difficult as it was, Hogan kept his mouth shut. The case had been made, the trial completed and hopefully the punishment rendered.

"Is that what happened, Captain?" Burkhalter asked.

"Jawohl, Herr General."

Burkhalter looked at Hogan. "What do you have to say to this, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan with a swollen lip and blood spattered face thought of plenty to say, but realized it would do more harm than good_. _

"I have nothing to add General." Hogan spat out.

"Very well, Captain, you may go. I will see you tomorrow as ordered."

Clenching his jaws, Hogan watched as Steffan turned to leave. He needed to keep his mouth shut. He was already on thin ice with Burkhalter, thanks to the Captain's accusations. But…anger continued to grow in the pit of his stomach and …

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan's men hiding behind the drain watched the events unfolding in the cooler. After the Colonel was helped to his feet, Kinch caught Hogan's expression change as his doggedness came back. The Colonel had had enough over the last 24 hours and was going to give some back...if it killed him. When Captain Steffan began to take his leave he, like Klink, could see it coming.

The mouth, that nine times out of ten kept him and his men out of trouble, was about to explode! Kinch closed his eyes and waited.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Captain," Hogan called out.

Steffan, surprised, turned around and looked at his victim.

"Keep in touch. Won't you? I'm saving a punch in the mouth for you for after the war."

Klink grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not now, he thought. Not in front of General Burkhalter

Burkhalter exploded in a tirade. "Insolence!" Colonel Hogan, you are disrespectful and out spoken. I can see why Captain Steffan felt you needed disciplined!"

Hogan clenched his jaw to keep from saying more.

Captain Steffan executed a smart salute to Burkhalter and exited the cell. He was thankful for Burkhalter's support as well as Hochstetter's support earlier, but puzzled as to why.

Without a pause, a red faced Burkhalter continued, "Hogan, we came to tell you that you were exonerated from having anything to do with the escaped prisoners from Stalag 4, however, your current actions are not to be tolerated!"

Hogan tried to stand as tall as his aching gut would allow, facing whatever was coming at him next.

"Klink, I want this man punished for being impertinent, aggravating a German officer and disrespecting the Fuhrer."

"Jawohl, Herr General!"

The Kommandant was fuming at the position his senior POW officer had put him in with Burkhalter. "Colonel Hogan, 30 days in solitary, sentence to begin immediately! Schultz, move Colonel Hogan to solitary and post a guard."

_FINE... I'd say it again!_ Hogan thought while fighting to keep these words away from his tongue.

"Jawohl!" Schultz barked, letting his eyes drift from the Kommandant back to a beaten, and furious Colonel Hogan. Putting his finger to his lips, he admonished his prisoner to, "say nothing!"

As Klink and Burkhalter left the cooler together Hogan sagged. Schultz went to support Hogan from one side while Kohler continued to give support from the other. It was obvious the Colonel was losing the battle to stay on his feet.

Major Hochstetter remained and picking the whip up off the floor, he waved it under Hogan's nose. "It appears that you talked your way out of a whipping tonight, Colonel Hogan."

Blood was working its way down Hogan's face and Hochstetter couldn't resist. Wiping off several drops and rubbing them between his fingers, he smiled.

Then his face took on a determined look. Placing the butt of the whip handle under Hogan's chin, Hochstetter looked resolutely into Hogan eyes. "You may have gotten out of it this time Colonel, but I will be watching you closely. One day I will administer that whipping!

Snapping the whip down, Hochstetter spun around and ordered, "Guards, come with me. We are leaving."

As Hochstetter turned to walk away, the Colonel opened his mouth to throw a parting "shot".

"No!" Schultz growled, as he placed his hand over Hogan's mouth. "You calm down. Or I will put a gag in that mouth before you get us all into trouble!"

Seeing Schultz so out of character surprised Hogan. "Schultz, I…"

Schultz' anger softened; he didn't need an explanation. Instead he asked, "Colonel, what just happened here?"

"Captain Steffan was trying to beat a false confession out of me. I know I don't look like it, Schultz, but I think I just won this one. My trip to Berlin with Hochstetter has been cancelled."

"Ja, Colonel Hogan. It looks like you won," Schultz shook his head.

Hogan, supported by the two Luftwaffe guards, was helped to the corridor containing the solitary cells. Schultz chose one of the two cells with a small window next to the ceiling for Hogan's next term of incarceration.

"Hey, Schultz, do you think I could have some water? I'd like to wash up."

"I think you need more than water. I will ask the Kommandant if I can get Wilson back in here for you. The guards deposited the Colonel on the bare wooden bed frame inside the cell. Just sit there."

"No Schultz, please don't bring Wilson back. I don't think I can take anymore today." Hogan begged.

Schultz stopped for a minute and looked at Hogan as if considering his request, shaking his head he headed for the cell door.

Hogan watched as Schultz and Kohler lumbered out of the cell. He was finally alone for the first time in over 24 hours. Relief flooded over him and his body began to tremble while his thoughts became erratic. _My men have been busy._ _We need to call London and find out what those twelve men from Stalag 4 know about Captain Steffan._ _When did Burkhalter get involved?_

The adrenalin "rush" that had been keeping Hogan on his feet finally ran out and he allowed himself to lie down. His eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 8

"Captain a word with you if you don't mind," Hochstetter called out.

Steffan stopped just outside the motor pool.

"I like the way you handled yourself in there. There may still be a place for you in the Gestapo. I can use a man like you, especially one who has as much reason as I do to catch Colonel Hogan at his game." The Major looked at him appreciatively. "I will talk to my superiors about your transfer to the Gestapo, if you're still interested."

Steffan's features lightened. He half smiled, half smirked, "Danke, Herr Major. I would very much like to work with you to that end."

"Wonderful, I will talk to General Burkhalter in the morning. Until then get some rest, we have a lot of planning to do." Hochstetter clapped Steffan on the back and walked inside the motor pool.

Under the full moon, Hochstetter took his kerchief out of his pocket. Carefully, he wiped the blood from his fingers onto the kerchief and placed his memento back in his pocket.

"Yes, Captain Steffan, you and I will make a good team!"

Giving his pocket a coveted tap he turned to go to his staff car.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Kinch stuck his head through the vacant space where a large block in the wall was located just seconds earlier and looked around. Instead of the usual greeting normally received from a prisoner confined to solitary, the cell was silent and still. He caught sight of Colonel Hogan lying on the bare wooden bunk.

"Colonel?" Kinch, whispered.

Hogan didn't answer. Newkirk entered the cell behind Kinch. "He's out."

Reaching down to check the pulse on Hogan's neck, Kinch suddenly found his wrist caught in Hogan's grip.

"Whoa, Colonel, its ok. It's just us."

"Kinch?"

"Yes, sir."

Hogan rolled to his side to sit up with a slight assist from Kinch as Carter and LeBeau entered the cell.

"You men are a sight for sore eyes."

Newkirk slipped onto the makeshift bed next to Hogan. "You look terrible, gov'nor. But blimey, I liked the way you sent off Captain Steffan."

Hogan frowned. "He's trouble."

LeBeau agreed. "Oui, Colonel. He could have beaten you to death!"

Hogan couldn't argue that point. Instead, forcing himself to stay focused, he stared at the floor trying to put things in order. "I haven't figured out everything but I know some evidence exonerating me showed up somewhere." Looking up, he asked, "Did you guys do that?"

"Yeah, Colonel…well it was actually Kinch's plan," Carter volunteered.

"You did great. How'd you guys pull that off?"

"We called in a few favors from the Underground. We'll go into the details later, Colonel." Kinch looked Hogan over. Newkirk was right he looked terrible. "Is there something we can do to help you, Colonel?"

Hogan missed Kinch's meaning completely and jumped right into planning their next move.

"Yeah Kinch, I need for you to get through to London and have them ask the twelve from Stalag 4 what they know about Steffan."

Hogan paused and shifted uncomfortably. "During my encounter with the Captain he let slip that he was working with the prisoners from Stalag 4."

Hogan paused again and supporting his injured side took in a breath. "I suspect he's a spy, a mole, or worse yet a traitor. He said he had first hand information of our involvement in the underground."

Carter let out a whistle. "So that's why he is so sure of himself."

Hogan put his hands over his eyes and grimaced. His entire body screamed at him to lie down as he continued, "Yeah, we may have a problem if he wasn't bluffing and does know about us."

Kinch placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder to steady him.

"Sorry, fellas. I've got to lie down for a few minutes. You guys go on back and see what information you can get."

Hogan's eyes closed and Newkirk caught him as he passed out. Kinch gently helped lay him on the bunk and decided to see how bad the Colonel was injured. Carefully, he unbuttoned the Colonel's shirt revealing a mass of bruises. If he looked like that on the outside, what did he look like on the inside? The bleeding had stopped but his face was covered in dried blood.

As Kinch buttoned the shirt again, LeBeau grimaced. "He doesn't need to be in the cooler in his condition. He'll go into shock."

Newkirk looked at Hogan's limp body. "Too late, mate, he's already there."

"Well I'm going to go get him a blanket from one of the other cells." Carter started out of the cell.

"Stop, Carter! We can't have the Krauts come back and see blankets appearing out of thin air. We'll have to wait and see what Klink ends up doing. Remember, Schultz was going to ask to bring Wilson back in to see him."

Carter stopped and looked back at Hogan. "But Kinch…"

Kinch stopped Carter with a shake of his head. "LeBeau, you stay here in the tunnel and let us know if they bring Wilson."

"Newkirk and Carter you come with me."

Kinch headed for the tunnel entrance.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Klink was just saying good-bye to General Burkhalter when Schultz caught up with him.

"Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is not good. Can I take Wilson to look at him?

Burkhalter's interest turned to Schulz.

Klink didn't want Burkhalter to think he coddled his prisoners. "It serves him right for being so arrogant. Maybe suffering for a little while is what he needs. He's lucky General Burkhalter didn't have him shot. Mouthing off like that…"

"Klink!"

"Yes, General."

"Have him looked after. It would not be good if he died before…" Burkhalter censored his words before continuing. "…before…he has the privilege of serving out the sentence you gave him."

"Yes, Herr General!" Klink saluted the retreating General.

"Kommandant. May I take Sergeant Wilson to see Colonel Hogan?"

"Yes, I'll go with you, to the cooler."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Papa Bear calling Mama Bear. Papa Bear calling Mama Bear. Come in Mama Bear." Kinch was manning the radio.

"This is Mama Bear. Go ahead Papa Bear."

"We've had an incident related to the escape at Stalag 4. Request you talk to the men from Stalag 4 about their escape committee. One of the members gave information about the escape to the Gestapo. His real name is Captain Steffan. He is about 5'11", 160 lbs, light brown hair and blue eyes. We suspect he is a spy, a mole, or a traitor.

"Will do, Papa Bear. Do you need to evacuate the camp?"

"Not at this time, Mama Bear. He has been discredited for now with the help of the underground. We need to find out what else he knows, if anything."

"Understood, we will try to have the information for you at the next scheduled broadcast. Mama Bear, over and out"

"Understood, Papa Bear, over and out"

Newkirk, took a long "drag" off of his cigarette and rubbed the back of his head. Fatigue was setting in and he yawned. "Kinch, if it's alright with you, I'm going to go get some sleep. Wake me if anything happens. Ok?"

Kinch looked at his watch, one o'clock in the morning. "That sounds like a good idea. Carter, why don't you get some sleep too. I'll go back to the cooler with Louis and check on what's happening with the Colonel. "

"I don't think I can sleep, Kinch."

"Andrew, the Colonel may need you for something later; you can't be at your best if you don't rest."

Carter relented. "Okay, but you and Louis will need to rest too. If you need us come and get me and Newkirk and we'll spell you."

"Yeah, Kinch. You know where we'll be." Newkirk wrapped his arm over Carter's shoulder and headed for the ladder.

"Thanks, Carter, Newkirk."

Kinch was pleased with the men he served with. They were good men. He would trust his life to any one of them and had on numerous occasions. When it came right down to it, if he had to evacuate the camp, would he leave if it meant leaving one of them behind? _No! _Kinch thought._ I'd rather die trying then live wondering. I'm going to have to talk to the Colonel about his 'Final Standing Orders'._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Colonel Klink went straight to the cooler, while Schultz went to wake Wilson. He found Corporal Kohler standing guard.

"Corporal, is everything under control here?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Kohler snapped to attention.

Klink looked at the cell door. "Open the door Corporal; I'll have a word with the prisoner."

The Corporal removed the keys from his belt and unlocked the door.

Klink started to go in and was confronted by a wall of blackness. "Turn on the light."

The Corporal reached up above the door and turned the switch, flooding the room with light from a single bulb attached to the ceiling and protected by a wire cage.

Klink looked up at the light as he entered the cell. The cage around the light was designed to prevent the prisoners from breaking the light and using the darkness as a cover, as well as prevent the use of broken glass as a weapon or means of committing suicide.

Klink shook his head and disgustedly thought ~ _Some of us don't need glass to commit suicide, some of us can use our tongues_! ~ His eyes settled on Hogan still lying on the wooden bunk where Kinch and Newkirk had left him.

"Colonel Hogan?"

Not a sound or a movement from the battered man to indicate awareness. Klink looked around the cell and eyed a small wooden stool that he placed next to Hogan's bunk and sat down. Looking at Hogan's battered face he evaluated the extent of the beating he had endured. ~ _Good heavens, Hogan! Your lucky Schultz learned what was going on and we stopped Steffan before he killed you._ ~

"Colonel?"

Klink tried again to make himself heard. There was still no response. Klink reached over to feel for a pulse on Hogan's neck.

"Well, you're still alive" he mumbled under his breath. "What were you thinking these past 24 hours? Are you as innocent as you claim and refuse to believe anything was going to happen to you?"

Klink studied his Senior POW officers face noting the bruises and welts. Klink ran his gloved hand over the cuts marring Hogan's face. _You don't appear to have any broken bones in your face. You're lucky there Colonel._

Colonel Klink's thoughts drifted back to the war before this one. Where, as a young Corporal, he had the lives of younger men under his command. He remembered the mangled bodies of those who fell under his orders, especially the first "boy". He had looked into his face much as he was now looking into Colonel Hogan's, agonizing over the careless loss of life. ~ _War can turn us into animals, killing without thought of the people whose lives we take, seeing them only as 'troops' or 'Squadron leaders' and obstacles to be removed. Someday we'll have peace. That is the ultimate end, isn't it? Peace_? ~

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath.

~ _But in the mean time what am I going to do with you? How do I teach you to succumb to captivity and not come across so defiant to every German officer who comes through the front gate_? ~

Klink looked over his shoulder as Wilson and Schultz came through the cell door. Standing, he looked at Wilson and stated, "He is unresponsive, Sergeant."

"And you want me to bring him around so you can ask him some more questions, right?" Wilson's asked, angrily

"Sergeant, you are here to look after Colonel Hogan. I will not stand for any insubordination. I have had enough of that for one night! Do you understand?"

Wilson was quiet. ~ _Is that why you beat him like this, because he was insubordinate_? ~

"I asked you a question, Sergeant."

"Sir, yes sir!" Wilson barked.

"I need some warm water and some soap. I can't see what I'm dealing with until I get underneath all this blood; it looks like he lost a fair amount."

"I'll get it." Schultz was already half out the door.

Wilson raised the Colonel's eyelids and looked at his eyes. "He's out. There will be no more questions tonight, Kommandant."

He proceeded to unbutton the Colonel's shirt and grimaced. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Klink a disgusted look.

Shultz came back with a basin of warm water, soap and a towel. "How does he look?"

"Not good!"

"He was awake when I left him a little while ago"

"Yeah, well he's not now." Wilson accused.

Wilson cleaned the blood off of Hogan's face and confirmed there were no broken bones in his face. But the battered face indicated there could be trauma to the brain. And there was no way of knowing what the beating had done to internal organs.

"Kommandant, I can't leave him here. He's in shock and needs to be watched."

"Very well, you may move him to the camp hospital. Tell him when he wakes up; his sentence has been postponed until he is well enough to serve it."

"You'll have to give him that good news yourself."

Klink's face started to blush with anger again.

"Kommandant, it is my job to try and take care of these men. We don't have a lot of medical supplies. Most of their healing has to come from within them. Part of that has to do with their mental well-being, by the time he remembers he was in the cooler, he will be ready to learn he has 30 days still to do." Wilson stopped as he realized, "And don't worry, he'll probably ask me about it long before you get around to telling him."

The Medics frustration sunk in. Klink stared at Wilson, the anger leaving his face.

"Sergeant Schultz, move the Colonel to the camp hospital. I'm going back to my quarters to get some sleep. I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Move him carefully, I'll finish checking him once we get him where it's warm and dry. I think he has at least one broken rib and maybe two."

Schultz and Kohler, under the watchful eye of Sergeant Wilson, carefully moved Hogan to the stretcher and transported him to the camp hospital.

"I need to immobilize his ribs and I'm going to need some help."

"We will help." Schultz motioned to Kohler to assist him to hold Hogan up while Wilson bound his chest to give some stability and lessen the pain from the broken and/or fractured ribs.

The Colonel was "dead" weight and it took all of them working together to accomplish the task. Except for some moaning while wrapping his ribs, the Colonel remained unresponsive. His vital signs were stable, so there didn't appear to be any major internal bleeding, vital organs seemed to be functioning. The major concern was what the beating to the head and face added to the slight concussion he already had. Wilson cleaned the superficial wounds on Hogan's face and torso and wrapping him in a blanket, let him rest.

"If you don't need us for anything else, Sergeant, we'll be going."

"Thanks for your help."

"Ya. I'll stop by later before roll call."

"That's only four hours away. He won't be awake by then. Probably the earliest he'll be awake will be mid to late afternoon."

Schultz frowned and silently shook his head. Turning, he guided Kohler ahead of him and out the door.

"Good night, Schultz."_ You're a good man_. Wilson thought.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kinch and LeBeau had their ears next to the crack around the block in the wall of Hogan's cell. They heard Klink address the Colonel, mumble something and say he was "still alive." But then there was a long period of silence.

Kinch and LeBeau looked at each other. They were trying to decide whether Klink had left the cooler, when they heard him address Wilson. They both breathed a sigh of relief and listened to the heated exchange between Klink and Wilson. They were relieved when the Kommandant gave permission to move the Colonel out of the cooler.

Kinch drug Louis out into the tunnel. "Come on Louis, we're going to bed. Wilson has it under control."

Louis looked at Kinch in puzzlement. "Don't you want to wait until they move him, so we can talk to Wilson?"

"It'll be another hour and half to two hours before they settle him into bed. You know Wilson will examine him once he gets him over there. That's two hours more sleep we can have under our belts. We can't think clearly without rest. Let's go."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Reality bites, doesn't it Colonel?"

Hogan grimaced and clenched his teeth. "Uh…please…" Barely opening his eyes, he looked for the voice beyond the blackness. "Wilson?"

"Here, Colonel."

Wilson raised the Colonel's head. "Come on, I want you to drink some water."

Hogan managed to gulp down a couple of swallows before refusing any more. Wilson eased him back down to the pillow.

It even hurt to breath. "Where…" He was out again.

"That's it, go back to sleep. Maybe it will be more bearable the next time you wake up."

Wilson reached for the patient's wrist. _~ Pulse is good. Let's have a look at your eyes. You know what they say 'window to the soul' or in this case 'brain function'. ~_

Sergeant Wilson was shining the light in Hogan's eyes, when Klink crept up behind him.

"How is he?"

Wilson jumped. "For crying out loud, Kinch, make some noise when you enter a room!"

"Sorry, habit." Kinch apologized.

"Hurting, and trying to ignore it. But it's a little more than he can bear right now. His concussion is bringing him in and out of consciousness."

Kinch stared at Hogan.

"Is there something I can do for you Kinch, or are you just here checking up on our Commanding Officer?"

"I'm just making sure you're getting him back on his feet, so I can stop giving orders and he can start again."

"Don't let him hear you say that, I imagine as far as he's concerned he never stopped giving them.

Kinch's facial expression changed.

"Something wrong?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson, you re just too observant."

"It's a job necessity with some folks." Wilson smiled, glancing down at the still form sleeping under the blanket.

"So what's bothering you Kinch?"

"I've always thought of myself as a good soldier." Kinch began, "but I know I wouldn't have been able to follow the Colonels orders, at least not completely. "

"Going to go AWOL at the last minute Kinch? You planned on staying behind and trying to do something didn't you?" Wilson could see it in Kinch's eyes long before Kinch admitted it to himself.

"You know, Kinch, I can't tell you whether you would have been right or wrong. But I can tell you this.

At "points" in our lives we have to stop and decide who we are, what our lives have meant up to that point, and what our lives will mean beyond that point. And then we make a decision on which way to go.

That decision will be different for every man and will change the direction of his life forever. Some are willing to give up a little bit of themselves in exchange for taking the easier road. Some have a higher ideal and to compromise that would take all the meaning out of anything that would follow.

Neither decision is right or wrong. Life is full of 'give' and 'take' It is just a matter of what we are willing to take and what we are willing to give and the courage to accept the consequences. Because there will be consequences, no matter which way we go."

Kinch listened attentively, the pain eased out of his eyes and he looked at Wilson, "You're right. I'm the one that has to decide what I can live with. Thanks, Wilson. "

Wilson smiled and patted Kinch on the shoulder. _I seem to be surrounded by good men today_.

Kinch looked at his watch and jumped to his feet. "I've got to run."

"Got a train to catch?" Wilson called.

"Something like that! I'll be back later this afternoon to check on the Colonel."

Sergeant Wilson turned around and looked at Hogan. "I have a feeling it's going to be 'standing room only' in here when you decide to wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM13

Chapter 9

"Major Hochstetter, what can I do for you today? Burkhalter had hoped he had seen the last of the Major for a while.

"I've come to talk to you about Captain Steffan." Hochstetter nervously slapped his gloves in and out of his left hand.

"I thought you might." The General sighed. "I've noticed your interest in the Captain."

"He has the making of a good Gestapo officer. I have spoken with my superiors and they are willing to give him the opportunity to prove it." Hochstetter turned his back to Burkhalter and stared at a picture hanging on the wall. It was of the Fuhrer and Burkhalter shaking hands. He had often wondered about this event. What was the circumstance being commemorated? He hadn't been able to get a straight answer from Burkhalter, which made finding out a pet hobby for him.

Turning, he continued, "So, in the interest of the "Father Land", Captain Steffan will be moving into the Gestapo."

~ _It's in somebody's interest but I doubt it's the "FatherLand" ~ _Burkhalter thought_._

General Burkhalter did not like the idea that Steffan was going to side step being punished. He had disobeyed direct orders, but he also knew that the Gestapo had absolute power in selection and acquisition of men for their ranks. They operated without restrictions by civil authority, meaning they could not be tried for any of their police practices. This elitist group knew there would be no consequences for whatever actions they took, a perfect position for an ambitious man.

"I assume you have already discussed the matter with the Captain." Burkhalter leaned back in his chair.

Hochstetter smiled his snide half smile, "The Captain welcomes the change, Herr General."

"Then there is nothing more to be said. But Major, I would be careful. The Captain is an ambitious man."

"Aren't we all, Herr General?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

_Back at the camp hospital 9 a.m.:_

"No!" Hogan demanded, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, Colonel! You're going to drink more water. Come on, you've lost some blood. We need to get your volume back up. You're not going to dehydrate on me. That's better." _Stubborn! _

"Trying….drown me …"

"No, I'm not trying to drown you…swallow! And off you go back to sleep." Wilson sighed. "Ok, but I'll be right here when you wake up next time."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Mama Bear Calling Papa Bear, Mama Bear Calling Papa Bear, Come in Papa Bear."

Kinch walked into the radio room just as Baker was getting ready to acknowledge London.

Kinch took the offered headset and slipped it on.

"This is Papa Bear, Go ahead Mama Bear."

"In answer to your request for information, the 12 state that your description matches Sergeant Albright. He has been a POW at Stalag 4 for almost 12 months. They wonder if you might be wrong? Over."

Newkirk and Carter arrived in time to hear London acknowledge Albright as Steffan. Newkirk turned took a step and turned back to look at Kinch. Carter stood frozen listening.

"Not if they are sure he matches the description. Over."

"They were afraid you would say that. He is very active on their escape committee and knew the route. Over"

"Does he have any other damaging information? Over."

"They state he is close with the other prisoners and well liked. He would have access to all the camp gossip. Over"

"Acknowledged. Over."

"London wants Papa Bear in person at the next broadcast. Over"

"Acknowledged. Over."

"Mama Bear Over and Out."

"Papa Bear Over and Out."

"Well that tears it. He knows every bloody thing going on in that camp! The dirty…." Newkirk turned his back and mumbled to himself.

Carter watching Kinch take off the headset said, "He could have enough information to end everything."

"Maybe." Kinch said. "But if he had that kind of information, I think he would have used it by now"

"Well, you've got a point there, mate." Newkirk admitted.

"Maybe he just doesn't know he's got it yet. Maybe after he thinks awhile he'll remember something important." Carter suggested, his eyes wide.

Kinch and Newkirk stood staring silently at Carter.

"Well, there's got to be one in every crowd. And just when I was starting to breath again, why 'd ya have to go and say that?" Newkirk fretted.

"We've got a more immediate problem. London wants the Colonel here for the next broadcast. I'm not sure he can make that broadcast. The Colonel always said not to tell London anything that would provoke them into taking over command until we are sure that is necessary. I haven't told them anything about the Colonel for fear they would order an immediate evacuation. But if the Colonel can't make the broadcast, I'm going to have to tell them something!" Kinch paused.

"Well you can't tell them the truth, Kinch. We all know London would pull us out, and that would mean abandoning the Colonel. This outfit is runs on gut feeling a lot of the time and London's not here. They don't know how we operate. You're doing the right thing. Lie!" Newkirk patted Kinch on the shoulder.

"We'll tell them we all decided not tell." Andrew announced.

Kinch smiled, "That's nice Carter but the army doesn't believe in Democracy, they just fight for it."

Newkirk reached up and knocked Carter's cap forward. "Come on lets go find LeBeau and fill him in on what's happening."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_**Back at the camp hospital 10:45 a.m.**_:

"It's a nice cold beer, Colonel. Let's chug it."

"mmm….s'… flat."

Wilson Chuckled, "No, it's water; I lied." _But I got you to swallow!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Captain Steffan arrived at General Burkhalter's office and was ushered in. He was surprised and pleased to see Major Hochstetter sitting in a chair talking with the General.

Steffan came to attention and saluted.

"At ease Captain." Burkhalter leaned back in his chair with a disgusted look on his face. "Major Hochstetter and I were just discussing your future."

"What the General means," Hochstetter added. "Is that you have been selected for service in the Gestapo."

Burkhalter's expression did not change.

The Captain smiled and clicked his heels. "Danke, Herr Major!" _Just in time Major, I have a feeling I was only minutes away from an assignment to the Russian Front! _

Burkhalter glared solemnly at the Captain. "I will sign your transfer papers and have them sent to Gestapo headquarters today. Your transfer is effective immediately. Any questions for me, Captain?"

"Nein, Herr General."

"Very well, you are dismissed. You are now Major Hochstetter's headache."

Hochstetter stood to address the Captain. "Wait for me in the outer office, Captain, and I will give you your orders."

"Jawohl, Mein Major." Steffan saluted, did an about face and exited the room.

Hochstetter turned back to Burkhalter, "I wanted to let you know, General, that there had been a lull in the underground's activity while Hogan was under arrest. But I imagine that will change soon, now that Colonel Hogan has been exonerated. I hope we can work together to stop this underground movement, General."

The General knew exactly what Hochstetter was insinuating and was not about to let him have the last word.

"The short time Hogan was incarcerated in the cooler could hardly be considered a test of the undergrounds lack of activity. You would be well advised to stop looking in his direction. As far as our 'working together,' I have no doubt that you are quite capable of handling the underground without my help, Major. But I will be glad to offer my assistance again, should you need it, just as I did this time."

Hochstetter clinched his fist, clicked his heals. "Auf Wiedersehen, General."

Captain Steffan waiting in the outer office, as ordered, could see the flush of anger in the Major's cheeks as he approached him.

"You do not have much time, Captain. You will be leaving to start your Gestapo training tomorrow. Phase one will consist of basic police training. Phase two will teach you paramilitary operation in open terrain, primarily dealing with partisan and resistance organizations. Phase three is training in roadblocks, house to house searches, and crowd dispersal."

Hochstetter walked out of Burkhalter's outer office and down the corridor toward the stairs.

"Learn these techniques well. But remember, once you have your prisoner you will have to be able to extract the information from him. Pay particularly close attention to the techniques that are taught to encourage criminals of the Third Reich to share what they know."

Hochstetter stopped walking and turned to face Steffan. " We will expound on those later, when you return. You were doing well from what I could see last night, but there are a few details, that you will learn that will produce results quicker." Smiling, he added, "Although, I imagine Colonel Hogan's pain is arguing with him loudly today."

Steffan shook his head. "If I had just a little more time, Major, I believe I would have gotten our confession. I was close."

"Maybe not as close as you thought, Captain. According to his records, Colonel Hogan was questioned quite extensively when he was first captured. You will have to be very skilled to break this man."

"I am eager to learn, Major."

"Good, when you finish your training you will be returned to me for some field work. Now, I have some business to attend to and you must pack. Keep in touch Captain; I want to know how you are doing." Hochstetter raised his hand. "Heil Hitler."

Steffan snapped to attention and returned the salute as the Major disappeared down the stairs. _Whew, right to business. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_**CampHospital12 noon:**_

Wilson was wrapping the arm of a prisoner who had cut his arm on a nail protruding from the doorframe of his barrack when Colonel Klink walked in.

"Now the next time you decide to go over the wire cut it first, and then the barbs won't catch you.

Klink stopped in his tracks and starred at Wilson.

"Oh, hi Kommandant." Wilson winked at the POW whose arm he had just wrapped.

"I'll try to remember that, thanks." The soldier called as he ran out the door.

"Very funny, Sergeant." Klink groaned. Then nodding toward Hogan he asked, "Is he awake yet?"

"Off and on, mostly off. He's been pretty restless for about the last hour."

Klink looked at Hogan's bruised face and mumbled out loud. "That was quite a beating."

"Yes, it was." Wilson agreed. "I'll see if I can rouse him for you, Kommandant. It's time for our 'water fight' anyway."

The Kommandant looked questioningly at the Sergeant. "Your what?"

"It's just a little inside joke between the Colonel and me. He's dehydrated and…"

"How do you know that?" Klink asked.

Wilson pulled Hogan's arm out from under the blanket and placed his fingers over the artery in his wrist. "His heart is beating faster than it normally would. It's well over 100 beats per minute. Add to that the loss of blood, 24 hours without food or water…"

Klink nodded his understanding.

Wilson raised Hogan up enough to slip his arm behind him.

"Colonel, Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan grimaced and slowly opened his eyes. Awareness settled in and he took in a slow deliberate breath.

"My chest… is tight." He whispered.

"It is supposed to be. We have your ribs bound to help stabilize them. You went from cracked ribs to broken ribs thanks to Captain Steffan."

"I'll…Stef…" His eyes drifted shut.

"Aaaa, Colonel, the Kommandant is here to see you." Wilson warned.

Wilson took a breath and put the cup to Hogan's lips. "Drink, Colonel."

The Colonel was caught off guard and had to drink…or swim.

"Half a cup that's a record."

Hogan frowned and put his hand up to push the cup away saying, "That's enough,…What time…."

"It's about noon" Klink offered.

Hogan's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head toward the voice, "Kommandant?"

"Yes?"

"What can….do for you?" Hogan's hand went to support his battered stomach as the pain flooded across his face.

"Nothing Hogan, I'm just checking on you."

Hogan brought his hand to his forehead in a salute and said, "Dis..m…s" His hand went lax and he drifted back to sleep.

Wilson smiled and looked at Klink, "I guess you've been dismissed, Kommandant." Shrugging his shoulders, he added, "He's a little confused."

"Will he be like this long?" Klink asked.

"Until the swelling goes down in his brain."

Klink frowned, "Whaaat?"

Wilson explained, "The blows he took to his head caused bleeding and swelling in the brain. As the swelling goes down, he'll improve. Right now he's a bit irritable, a little confused at times, and sleepy. But he's improving. He's waking up when I disturb him and responding to me before he drifts back to sleep. That's a good sign. I think he'll be able to stay awake long enough to carry on a short conversation by late this afternoon."

Klink shook his head, "I'll be back later."

"We'll be here, sir."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	10. Chapter 10

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By Marty Miller

Chapter 10

Ring—ring

Klink slapped his hand down on his paper work and looked at the phone. _What now? _

"This is Kom…,"

"Klink!" Never a man for pleasantries, Burkhalter took command of the conversation emmediately.

"General Burkhalter! Heil Hitler!" Klink sat straight in his chair, his arm held high.

"I've called to give you some information about Captain Steffan. Major Hochstetter came to see me this morning and informed me that the Captain was joining the Gestapo."

"What?" Klink exclaimed.

"It seems the Major and the Captain have decided to join forces. The Captain leaves tomorrow to begin his training." Burkhalter sounded disgusted. "The Major is still looking for someone to charge with the sabotage in the area around Stalag 13. Just be alert. Do you think you can do that, Klink?"

"Yes, General."

"I hope so. Both our necks may depend on it. Hochstetter has failed once; he will be more determined now. You better be certain you can account for your prisoners at all times. Understood?"

"Understood, Herr General."

"Is Colonel Hogan giving you any problems?"

"Colonel Hogan is in the camp hospital recovering from a concussion. He will serve his 30 days as soon as he is able."

"See that he does! I'll be by in a few days. Keep me informed if his condition worsens. Heil Hitler!"

"Heil…"

Click- the General hung up.

Klink replaced the phone on the cradle. _So, Captain Steffan has joined the Gestapo. He's the type. If Colonel Hogan is any indication, his punishment of prisoners will fit right in with the Gestapo's techniques. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

Major Hochstetter entered his office and began reviewing the files of the undergrounds' activities.

_Maybe if I go back over some of this something that I missed will jump out at me_. _Perhaps I can tie Colonel Hogan to more than just escapes. _

He'd looked at these files a hundred times. There was never anything left behind to give him any direction.

_The only thing I have to go on is proximity to Stalag 13. But the acts were also close to Hamelburg._

He closed the file he was looking at and stroked his chin. _Why did General Burkhalter advise me to look in another direction? It sounded like a warning. What have I missed?_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_**Camp Hospital – mid afternoon**__:_

"Wilson?"

Wilson turned from what he was doing and walked toward the Colonel.

"How long…have I been out?"

"About 15 hours Colonel."

"Fif…teen?"

'Well, you've come and gone, but for the most part, 15 hours."

Wilson picked up a glass and poured some water.

"If that's for me…ouch" Hogan made the mistake of trying to move. "…not thirsty."

"Yes, it is for you and you need to drink it. As simple as it sounds its important and can prevent a host of other problems."

Wilson helped Hogan hold his head up to drink. Hogan grimaced and pushing the cup away, turned his head. "Uh, 's awful."

"It's not that bad! Its an old family physicians cure, just water with a little salt and sugar."

"Wilson… can't drink that."

"If you can drink the 'rot gut' the men in barracks 9 brew, you can drink this. But I'll make you a deal. I'll graduate you to straight water—if you'll try eating something."

Hogan looked at the medic suspiciously. "Is it… family recipe?"

Before Wilson could answer the door opened and Klink hurried in out of the cold.

"Kommandant, he just woke up." Wilson stepped back to allow Klink an unobstructed view.

"You look…better." Klink offered hesitantly, with a not so certain look on his face. Stepping next to Wilson, he asked, "Is he?"

Still disoriented, Hogan tried to get his bearings.

"Were you here earlier…Kommandant?" Hogan stopped. Not being able to remember was unnerving him. Maybe if he stood up he could think better. But as he started to sit up his head felt like it exploded and he fell back biting his lip.

Grimacing, Klink glanced at Wilson who stood shaking his head, and then back to Hogan.

"You don't need to get up, Hogan. I just came to see if you were improved."

"No, just give me a minute." Hogan slowly placed his legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed the bed frame. Holding his breath to stifle a moan, he pulled himself up.

"Happy?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

Sweat broke out on Hogan's face as he slowly exhaled.

"Yes."

It was one of those bold face lies the war had made him an expert at delivering. The truth was his head was pounding with every beat of his heart and it felt like every muscle in his body was being torn from his body.

Wilson was afraid Hogan would be stubborn enough to try to stand and remained within reach.

The door to the hut opened and Kinch walked in followed by Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk. Their faces lit up when they saw the Colonel sitting upright, even though he was obviously exerting a lot of energy to do so. Seeing Klink, they stopped just inside the door.

Klink took notice, but continued, "I thought you might be interested in knowing that I received a call from General Burkhalter. The Captain you're so eager to punch in the mouth has transferred into the Gestapo." Klink watched Hogan digest the news.

_The Captain, I…? _Events of the past two days began flooding back. It was a mixed blessing.

"When?" Hogan whispered.

"Effective immediately this morning, he leaves tomorrow to begin his training."

"Training?" Hogan's jaw tensed. The familiar glint appeared. "You mean you have to train to be a …"

"COLONEL!" Wilson rushed forward, afraid of what was about to come out of his mouth. "I really thing you should lie back down."

Kinch rushed up to help.

Hogan quickly found himself flat on his back again. And as much as he hated it, it felt good.

Klink, who had stepped back to avoid the "rush", again stepped forward.

"Do as your medic tells you, Colonel. I've postponed your 30 days in solitary until you are strong enough to finish it."

Turning to Wilson he added, "Let me know when that is. It appears Colonel Hogan still needs some time to think!"

Wilson looked at the Kommandant with his arms folded, "He's not himself, Kommandant!"

Klink turned abruptly, his coat whipping around in a furl. "Yes he is!"

All eyes were on the door as it slammed.

Newkirk was the first to break the silence.

"Well that went well." Then turning to look at Hogan, continued, "You're looking better, sir. But that still isn't saying a lot."

"I forgot you could be this…sore." Hogan admitted. He hadn't felt like this since he was shot down over Hamburg. Those events began to pop back into his mind.

Carter quickly helped bring him back to the present. "Kinch talked to London about Captain Steffan,"

Hogan rolled that statement around in his head. It finally fell into place and he remembered his last order was to get in touch with London and find out what the men of Stalag 4 knew about Captain Steffan.

He looked at Kinch, "What do we know?"

"Captain Steffan was known as Sergeant Albright at Stalag 4 and apparently was very well liked. He was part of the escape committee and had an ear to all of the camp gossip."

While sharing this, Kinch had been studying Hogan to determine the extent of the pain he was trying to mask and weighing whether to make his next statement.

"Colonel, London wants to talk to you at the next broadcast."

"Wait a minute!" Wilson stammered without notice.

"Okay," Hogan sighed. "What time is it now?"

"You've got plenty of time before London's broadcast, Colonel, about seven hours. It's only a little after 3 p.m." Newkirk answered.

"Do you really think you can pull that off?" Wilson admonished.

"I don't have a choice, Wilson." Hogan answered.

"How much do we tell, London, gov'nor? They'll still pull the plug on us if they think we've been compromised."

"Let's go over what we know? Steffan was well liked and trusted." Hogan began.

"He had the confidence of the men and was privy to all the camp gossip." Kinch added.

"Who did he report too?" Newkirk questioned.

"Wasn't it Hochstetter?" asked Carter.

Hogan answered, "It could have been, but the Captain isn't Gestapo. What was it he said?" Hogan frowned, as he tried to force his battered brain to remember.

"I had discredited him to …." Hogan forced himself to relive the moment. "…Hochstetter. But that makes me think he was trying to impress him. And if the Major had already picked him to be a Gestapo Mole that wouldn't be necessary."

Kinch suddenly remembered, "When Steffan was dismissed, Burkhalter told him he would see him in his office-as ordered!"

"He did?" Hogan asked. "When was that?"

"Right before you said you were going to punch him in the mouth after the war!" Newkirk smiled.

"How'd I miss that?" Hogan asked.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Colonel. You had a lot going on at the time. " Kinch offered.

Hogan wasn't comfortable with that answer. His ability for almost total recall was vital. He had to focus.

"So we can conclude it was Burkhalter he answered too. Which means he was probably just gathering any random useful bits of information he could from the prisoners, and not necessarily focusing on exposing any underground operation. When he learned of the undergrounds assistance in the escape, he must have decided the information was too valuable to pass on to Burkhalter who would take credit. He wanted to give it to whom would benefit him the most."

Newkirk summed it up. "Of course, where else would an ambitious man go if he wanted to advance and have the power to direct his own future? He would have limitless authority as a Gestapo officer in all areas of military and private matters."

"And if he could work under Hochstetter as his mentor, he would have the protection of his immediate superior officer. Because Hochstetter would want him to look good, as it would reflect back on him for choosing him for the Gestapo." Kinch added.

Wilson listened silently. He was seldom privy to what went on behind Hogan's door in Barrack 2. This was insightful. Watching these five men together, he could see they were a team. And so far, they were successful. He would have to have faith in that success and not interfere…unless absolutely necessary. After all, he was expected to do his job as well. But for now, he would remain silent.

"Ok Kinch." Hogan paused and closed his eyes. "What does London know about what's been going on here?"

"Nothing, they only know that we learned Steffan was leaking information to the Germans and that he was discredited by the underground."

Hogan looked at Kinch and smiled. "You men did a good job."

Looking at the smiles on his men's faces another question was begging to be answered. "Tell me, how did the underground discredit Captain Steffan?"

The moment of truth_, _Kinch cleared his throat.

"Well, sir, they planted evidence to make it look like the prisoners went in the opposite direction. And…."

Kinch paused trying to think of a good way to tell the Colonel that they pulled some innocent men from Stalag 3 into the loop.

"And?" Hogan looked from Kinch to the other three men who averted their gaze and looked elsewhere in the room. Zeroing back in on his second in command, he asked again, "And, Kinch?"

"And they had some of the prisoners from Stalag 3 make an escape. They were planted West of Stalag 3 so that as they were captured, it would confirm that escaped POW's were not coming to Stalag 13."

Hogan was pale and silent. His strength was running out but he had to continue. After a moments pause, he asked, "How many men's lives did we put on the line to accomplish that, Sergeant."

"Eight, sir." Kinch answered, softly.

"But they were all picked up without incident Colonel." Newkirk added. And then noticing the stern eyes of the Colonel had shifted from Kinch to him, he quickly swiped the hat from his head and stood ringing it with his chin on his chest.

Carter added, "Yeah, Major Hochstetter interrogated them but they must have fooled him because he and General Burkhalter released you."

Hogan ran his eyes over Carter and then to LeBeau.

"Oww, Louis." Carter rubbed his arm.

"That's a lot of lives to put on the line." Hogan's voice came out raspy. He wanted to take a deep breath but neither the bandages nor the pain would allow it.

Wilson reached to check Hogan's pulse. Hogan was too tired to stop him. "Colonel, you're pushing yourself. You fellas will have to leave now."

Hogan looked at Kinch, "We'll talk about this later, in private."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing, Colonel."

Wilson shook his head, "Not now, Kinch."

Hogan, eyes closed, asked, "What is it?"

Kinch looked at Wilson.

"Go ahead, he won't rest until you do."

"Colonel Klink filled out a Red Cross report of the injuries Wilson treated and the charges against you."

Hogan's eyes opened, "Did you get it?"

"Yes sir. Carter and Newkirk intercepted it."

"Good, we don't need the Red Cross poking around here getting in the way." His eyes closed again.

Wilson moved into the conversation. "That's it, we're done. You have to let the Colonel rest."

"How about something to eat?" LeBeau beamed.

Wilson nodded, "That would be great Louis. Make it something light to start with."

"I have some soup ready. I'll go get it and be right back."

Kinch quietly herded everybody toward the door. It looked like the Colonel was already asleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

LeBeau returned with the soup but was stopped at the door by Wilson.

"Thanks, Louis. I'll take it from here. If I let you stay he'll be asking questions instead of resting."

"Oui," LeBeau answered.

Wilson took the soup from LeBeau and sat on the chair beside Hogan's cot.

"Smells good, Colonel."

Hogan stirred and opened his eyes to see Wilson sitting next to him.

"Louis brought some soup, it smells good."

"I'm sure it does but I don't know if I can eat it." Hogan said placing his hand on his stomach.

"Are you welching on our agreement?" Wilson slid his chair back. "I'll go pour some water."

"No!" Hogan pleaded, "Please…Wilson…I…"

"Upset stomach?" Wilson asked.

Hogan nodded and wished he hadn't.

"That's from the head injury. Let's give it a try. Even if you loose it, you'll get some nutrition from it."

"Wilson, you're a hard man. "

Wilson smiled. "You made me that way."


	11. Chapter 11

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter11

Captain Steffan packed up his few belongings and called the Kommandant of Stalag 4, Colonel Wessar, to let him know that he had been enlisted by the Gestapo and would not be coming back.

The Kommandant would put the cover story in place that the Gestapo had phoned and informed him that "Albright" would not be returning.

_Wessar will miss not having a mole. He'll loose the pipeline to the activity going on behind the scenes._

Steffan was still thinking about the events of the night before. _If I had not been interrupted, I know I would have gotten that signature from Colonel Hogan_.

It galled him to think that Hogan believed he got by with delivering that falsehood.

_It's not over yet Colonel. I'll be back. You'll make a mistake and I will be there. You will eventually award me the promotion you so cleverly cheated me out of this time. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Don't tell LeBeau, I'd never live it down."

Wilson placed a cool damp cloth on Hogan's forehead.

"You still look a little 'green'. Are you sure you want to try to go down to the radio room for London's broadcast? Your men would understand if you didn't."

"They would but London wouldn't." He pulled the damp cloth down over his eyes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv

_"_Lights out in 30 minutes." Shultz called, entering Barrack 2.

"Ok, Shultz you don't have to yell". LeBeau handed him a cookie and ushered him back outside.

"Yelling? Who's yelling? I'm not yelling." Schultz' protests disappeared as he bit into the cookie and Louie closed the door.

Kinch swallowed the last of his coffee and stated, "I'm going to go down and meet up with the Colonel, you guys come on down after lights out."

"What do we tell Schultz if he misses you?" asked Carter.

"Tell him since Klink put me in charge, I'm sleeping in the Colonel's room."

"Oh boy, Colonel Hogan's not going to like that!" Carter protested.

"Carter, he's not really going to be in there!" Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Go on, Kinch, we'll handle it!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Hogan pulled on his robe. He was on his feet again for the third time in the last 6 hours and working some of the soreness out. The pounding in his head had, for the most part, diminished to a dull ache.

"You doing okay over there, Colonel?" Wilson asked, as he cared for another patient.

"Yup."

Hogan went back and sat on his cot to rest for a few minutes. He was still tired and would really rather lie down and take another nap, than go talk to London right now.

He could feel Wilson's eyes on his back and decided to head down to the radio room. Walking toward the back storage room where the tunnel entrance was located, he heard Wilson come up behind him.

"Do you need something?" Hogan asked.

"No."

Hogan took another step, as did Wilson.

"I can go down the ladder just fine; I've been doing it for quite some time, now!"

"I know," Wilson answered, undaunted.

Taking deliberate steps and trying to appear as if it took no effort, Hogan descended under Wilson's watchful eye.

He had just cleared the last rung of the ladder when he heard.

"A little early aren't you Colonel."

As the trap door closed overhead, Hogan confided, "I had to get out of there, Wilson is worse than those Gestapo guards."

Kinch smiled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Hogan headed into the radio room and sat down. "We're a little early. Sit down, Sergeant, let's talk"

"Yes sir, I guess you want to know why we involved those eight men from Stalag 3."

"That would be a good place to start."

"Yes, sir. I talked to the Underground about it for sometime. I knew your feelings on this. The Underground had met Major Craft of Stalag 3 during some previous escape attempts. The Major was the leader of the 'escape committee'. They told him that they were in danger of being uncovered by the Gestapo and the Major wanted to help, since the underground had helped them so many times it was in their best interest, plus a way to strike back at the Krauts. The underground never mentioned you or Stalag 13. The major made his decision based only on the fact that they were about to loose their underground connections."

"Um-hm, so what you're telling me is that they did not do this to help me, they were helping the underground, because they owed it to them for their past help and to ensure their help in the future."

Hogan thought for a minute.

"That sounds good, Kinch, however, that wasn't your motive. But it certainly doesn't negate theirs. Let me think about this. I'll get back to you though. I promise!"

This surprised and relieved Kinch. The Colonel usually made his decisions on the spot. But then, he hadn't normally endured a beating either. _I guess I should be grateful. After all, I still have my stripes. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Newkirk asked as he, Carter and LeBeau entered the room."

"No, we were just finishing for now." Hogan answered.

Kinch stepped up to the radio, put his earphones on and adjusted the frequency.

"Mama Bear this is Papa Bear, Mama Bear this is Papa Bear, Come in Mama Bear. Over."

Static and then…

"Papa Bear this is Mama Bear. Is that you Papa Bear? Over"

Kinch handed Hogan the earphones.

"This is Papa Bear. Go ahead."

"We have some details for you on Captain Steffan. It has been confirmed he was born in Germany but raised in U.S. from age of 3. Acquired citizenship and attended school. He graduated from 'Notre Dame University' with Masters in Psychology, returned to Germany in 38'. Our contacts can not trace his records after his return. Locations given in current dossier do not check out. London wants you to investigate. Over."

"Does London have any leads for us? An address, a phone number…a shoe size?" Hogan asked sarcastically. "Over"

"You can't expect us to do all your work for you, Papa Bear. Next broadcast x4 +1. Understood? Over"

"Understood. Over"

"Mama Bear over and out."

"Papa Bear over and out."

Hogan removed the headphone without speaking.

"What is it, Colonel?" Carter asked.

Looking at his men, he answered, "Information on Steffan, or should I say a lack of information?"

Hogan repeated what London had told him.

"Well how do they expect us to learn what their contacts don't even know?" Newkirk asked.

"That's easy, I'll just call on my 'Gypsy' blood again and get out my crystal ball!" LeBeau exclaimed.

Normally Hogan would have paced while he thought, but tonight he starred down at the table thinking.

Kinch watched. He could see the Colonel's mind working. How he was able to keep going, he had no idea.

Hogan looked up at his men and began giving orders.

"Kinch, get in touch with the Underground. Tell them we need a woman to play the parts of a Red Cross observer, and two German officers to accompany her. They will have to convince Klink that I need to go to the hospital for whatever reason they want to cook up. Once out of camp, I'll need someone to take my place. And I will need to have transportation to the Gestapo training center."

Looking at Newkirk and LeBeau he ordered. "I'll need a Gestapo uniform, make it a Major and papers, special assignment, background checks highly confidential."

"Carter, can you make me up some smoke bombs and a couple of small charges, just enough to cause some confusion if I need it?"

"Boy, I sure can, do you want impact or time detonated?

"Impact!"

"Kinch, let me know when the underground can be ready." Hogan looked at his wrist to check the time and suddenly became annoyed. "Does anyone know what happened to my watch? What time is it?"

"It's 23:45, Colonel." Newkirk answered.

"I better get back upstairs before Klink drops in and I'm missed. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, don't worry about a thing, we'll get it together." LeBeau assured.

Hogan headed for the ladder. His body was protesting his recent activity and he felt exhaustion pulling at him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Roger that, over and out." Kinch slid the headset off. "The underground is working on the Colonel's orders.

"Does he really think he's going to be able to go out and pull this off in the shape he's in?" Newkirk asked.

Kinch looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you going to be the one to tell him he can't?"


	12. Chapter 12

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 12

Colonel Hogan made it back to his cot and was met by Wilson.

"…been getting myself to bed for 35 years…."

"Ok, let's see you reach down and untie your shoes."

"Smart-aleck. …be a private by morning…." He mumbled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The next day passed according to routine. Klink checked on Hogan's progress. The guys kept Hogan informed of their progress. Hogan was able to get close enough to his shoes to tie them and Sergeant Wilson somehow managed to retain his rank, despite the fact he kept a tight reign on his patient's activities.

The following morning the "Red Cross" arrived in Klink's office.

"According to your report, you have charges pending on one of your prisoners, a Colonel, I believe. The Red Cross Representative pulled out the report and read, "A Colonel Robert Hogan."

Klink hurriedly explained, "Those charges have been dropped."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they were unsubstantiated."

"I see. Your report also stated some minor injuries were incurred during his arrest requiring some first aide."

"That is right. I had the prisoners' medic tend to him."

"May we see the prisoner?"

"What?" Klink's heart sped up. "Well, you see he is in the camp hospital at the moment recovering from…a concussion."

"A concussion? You did not mention that in your report, Kommandant."

"It happened later, after my report."

"After…? How?

Klink groped for an answer. If he told them the truth there would be an investigation and General Burkhalter would have even more trouble with the Gestapo, which he would blame on Klink for not keeping his mouth shut. So, he fell back on Hogan's lie.

"He said he fell down!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Colonel Hogan these people are from the Red Cross. I had to make a report to them of your injuries and the charges pending against you. At that time you had not yet had your …accident."

"Accident?" Hogan questioned from the cot he remained glued to every time Klink was around.

Klink looked at him wide eyed. "Yes, your accident when you fell down in the cooler and hit your head. Remember?"

Klink looked at the Red Cross Representatives, "He has been having some trouble remembering."

Hogan finally got on board. "Oh yes, my accident. Yes, Kommandant, that's right."

"So they will be taking you into town to the hospital for verification of your condition before they complete their investigation. I warn you Colonel Hogan any attempt at escape will be dealt with severely. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Kommandant."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

As the truck carrying Hogan and the phony Red Cross Representatives left camp Kinch walked up to the Kommandant, who was still standing in the compound watching the truck disappear.

"Was that Colonel Hogan, Kommandant?"

"Yes, the Red Cross is taking him to be examined before they conclude their report."

"Nobody said anything to us about taking the Colonel away."

"It was just decided…" realizing he was making explanations to a prisoner Klink stopped.

"I am still in command here Sergeant; I don't have to tell anybody anything."

"Yes sir!" Kinch stepped back and saluted.

Klink saluted. And Kinch turned around to go back to the barrack, smiling. _Good luck, Colonel!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

"You can get up now, Colonel Hogan." Erika, the female "Red Cross representative" dropped the canvas on the back of the truck.

"Thanks, any problem convincing Klink?"

"No problem." Armin the agent playing one of the Officers spoke up. "She just flashed her baby blues at him and he was putty in her hands."

"That's why I specifically asked for a woman. Our Kommandant, considers himself quite the 'lady's man'."

Hogan looked around, "Did you get my uniform?"

"Ja, here it is," Erika handed the uniform to Hogan.

Erika graciously turned her back and Hogan began to change.

"I'm going to talk while you're changing Colonel," Armin began. "We will be meeting with Lutz in a few minutes. He will pose as your driver. At the same time we will pick up Roland, who will pose as you. The doctor meeting us at the hospital is one of our agents. He will 'examine' Roland, alias you, and keep him over night for tests. We will be leaving the hospital tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. and will meet you and Lutz back here for the switch. You'll stay with some of our agents tonight. Have you got that Colonel?"

"Got it."

Within minutes they arrived at the rendezvous point and made the switch.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So Colonel, do we have a plan or are we winging this?" asked Lutz.

"We have an outline." Hogan briefed Lutz as they drove to the camp.

They pulled up to the gate and Lutz handed the guards the forged paper. The Guards scanned the documents and waved them through.

Hogan exhaled. _So far, so good_

It was about 2 p.m. and the camp was fairly quiet. There were a few groups of men outside. One group was practicing charging a building and another group, just off to the right in the exercise field, appeared to be practicing methods of subduing prisoners.

Lutz got out of the car and opened the door for Hogan.

Hogan, alias Major Pfizer, walked up the steps and through the door without hesitation. He approached a young lieutenant at the desk and handed him his orders.

"Do you understand those orders, Lieutenant?"

"Jawohl, Major, you are to have access to the records of the men that are in training."

"Very good, Lieutenant, I will mention your efficiency to your Commanding officer."

"Danke, Herr Major, come this way and I will take you to our records."

They walked to Hogan's right and through a doorway leading to a long hall. As Hogan followed the Lieutenant, he glanced into the rooms on either side of the hall. They contained new recruits in classroom environments. Some of the topic appeared to be psychology and anatomy if the charts being used were any indication. Hogan pulled his hat down and his collar up, just in case he should see Captain Steffan.

They arrived at the Records Room and the Lieutenant introduced Major Pfizer to the clerk and left.

"I am looking for the records of a Captain Steffan." Hogan boldly informed the clerk.

The clerk looked through the alphabetized list of names.

"I'm sorry, Herr Major, we have no recruits here by that name."

Hogan surprised asked, "Are you sure? Look again."

"I am quite sure, Herr Major."

"Well then let me see the files of the recruits that arrived here yesterday."

The clerk took Hogan to a table to have a seat and returned with an arm full of folders.

"These are all of the folders for the recruits who arrived yesterday, Herr Major."

"Danke." Hogan looked through the folders and found no folder for Captain Steffan. Becoming uneasy he stood put his cap on and thanked the clerk for his time.

Hogan began the long walk back down the hall. Several of the rooms opened up and the men poured out into the hallway, slowing his pace.

The young clerk in the record room picked up the phone and called the base commander, Colonel Klein.

"Colonel, a strange thing just happened, a Major Pfizer just came looking for one of our recruits, but the name he asked about is not on our roster. He asked to see the charts of the men that arrived yesterday. Jawohl, Colonel, at once."

The clerk hit the alarm at the desk and went running out into the hall.

Hogan hearing the alarm go off quickened his pace through the hallway and entered the front lobby. He reached the door to the outside just as he heard the young Lieutenant at the Lobby front desk yell.

"Halt."

Hogan froze.

The Lieutenant ran up behind Hogan and ordered, "Put your hands up and turn around."

Hogan did as he was told, smiling cordially as he looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at his chest. "What is this all about Lieutenant?"

Hogan, acting quickly, looked past the lieutenant and bluffed.

'Ahh, Major…"

The Lieutenant averted his eyes for just a second, but it was long enough for Hogan to clip him on the chin, sending him flying across the floor. Throwing a smoke bomb, Hogan turned and quickly sprinted through the door.

"Lutz, get in the car and head for the gate!" Hogan jumped in the backseat.

"What happened?" asked Lutz.

"I'll tell you later, for now just drive."

As they approached the gate Hogan shouted,

"Don't stop, floor it!"

They burst through the guard arm and passed the guards just as they stepped out and lowered their guns, firing at the back of the car.

Hogan returned fire out the window. "Go, go, go!" Hogan ordered.

Lutz went tearing through the countryside, whipping through back roads only a "local" would know.

"I don't see anyone behind us, I'm going to pull over and let you drive, Colonel." Lutz's voice was strained. "I've taken a bullet in my arm and I'm starting to get light headed."

Lutz pulled over and Hogan jumped behind the wheel.

"Lutz, can you stay with me long enough to tell me where we're going?"

"Go 4 more kilometers down this road and…turn east on the …lane...there will be a white farm house. Tell them you…grew up in a farmhouse just like this and ask to spend the …night…"

"Lutz…Lutz?"

Hogan looked over at Lutz, he was out. "There's the lane, I hope that was all the code."

Hogan could see the white farmhouse looming up in front of them. He rolled the car to a stop. Out front was what appeared to be an elderly farmer. Hogan got out of the car and turned on the charm.

"Guten Abend"

The farmer looked at Hogan in his Gestapo uniform and said, "Guten Abend, Major."

"You have a lovely farm here. I grew up in a farmhouse just like this. Do you have a room you would rent out for the night?" Hogan said delivering the code that was given to him.

The farmer looked at him as if waiting for more.

Hogan looked at the elderly man and said, "Look, if there is more to this code I don't have it. Lutz is in the car, he's been shot."

"Lutz?" the man said as he ran up to the car.

He opened the door and leaned in to see Lutz. Hogan had gone up behind the man and just as he was going to ask if he could hide the car somewhere, he heard,

"Halt, Put your hands in the air!"

Hogan stopped and "put his hands in the air", for the second time.

Somebody from behind him grabbed his arms, pulled them behind his back and tied them.

"Keep quiet or I will shoot you!" the voice ordered from behind him.

Hogan did as he was told and watched as the farmer, he had first spoke with, drove the car into the barn.

"Ok, Major, walk toward the house." The voice again ordered.

Hogan started walking toward the house, taking in the activity at the barn. Lutz was being carried into the house.

Hogan was marched into the Kitchen. The man behind him pushed a chair up to Hogan and said,

"Sit!"

Hogan was just starting to explain when a gag was thrust in his mouth and a rope around his chest tying him to the chair. His ribs protested the tightness of the rope.

"Just sit there quietly until we decide what to do with you." The man stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall. His gun remained in his hand.

Hogan could hear commotion going up and down the stairs. A little over an hour later the farmer came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Colonel Hogan, we had to be sure who you were. Lutz has told us you can be trusted." He said as he removed the gag and untied him.

Hogan rubbed his wrists trying to get some feeling back in his fingers.

"How is he?" Hogan asked.

"The bullet passed through, the Doctor says he will be fine. He is sleeping now."

"I'm sorry I scarred all of you. Lutz couldn't get all the code out before he passed out."

"Your lucky you did as you were told, Colonel, we would have shot you without hesitation" the old man said. "Lutz is our youngest son and his brothers are very protective of him."

Hogan swallowed and nodded at the man who had been guarding him.

"Go put your gun up Eric, this man is a friend."

Eric hesitated just for an instant as he looked Hogan over, and then he walked up and offered his hand. "I'll bring you back some clothes so you can get out of that uniform."

"Thanks." Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know how much you know, but I need to meet some of the underground tomorrow morning at about 9 a. m. I can't miss that rendezvous."

The old man nodded his head. "You must be hungry."

Hogan spent the rest of the night eating, talking, and finally finding an overstuffed chair in the parlor to take up his vigil.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan woke with a start the next morning. He was surprised to find he had nodded off. Normally he would have stayed awake all night and kept an eye on everything, the fact that he hadn't bothered him.

A sudden noise in the kitchen caught his attention. As he listened he recognized the voices from the previous night. Stiff and still a little sore he pushed himself out of the chair and went to join them.

"Good morning!" Lutz father, Abram, smiled and offered him a cup of coffee. "I hope you slept okay. I didn't have the heart to wake you and offer you a bed. I've slept a few nights in that chair myself and knew you would be fine."

"Yeah, it was more comfortable than I realized." Hogan took a sip of coffee, it warranted a second gulp. "Mmm, good coffee."

"How about an egg to go with it?" Abram was already in the process of cracking the shell.

The smells were that of home and Hogan devoured them. And then just as quickly set them aside. "How's Lutz?" he asked, putting things back into perspective.

"He's resting; he'll be fine." Abram slapped the egg between two slices of bread and handed it to Hogan.

As Hogan ate, Eric came into the kitchen through the back door.

"They are searching for you in town. I think we can still get you safely to your destination; you look like a farm hand in those clothes, we'll use that. You'll have to leave your uniform here it's not worth the risk of being caught with it."

Hogan nodded, "What about the risk of you getting caught with it?" he asked, while hungrily shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Don't worry we won't. Lutz will get it back to you later when he's recovered." Eric grabbed a quick swig of coffee. "We should go now!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Hogan followed Eric silently across the field and into the woods. After about 30 minutes, Eric stopped.

"You wait in the brush over there. A car will come along and stop. The driver will get out and look at the front right tire. You will go over and get in. Nothing needs to be said."

Eric was a big man of few words. He left Hogan with a slap on the back and a gentle shove in the right direction. Soon a car came to a stop and the driver got out and checked his tire. Hogan walked up and got in the car. The driver got back in and they drove away.

The man behind the wheel looked over at him, "Its ok, 'Papa Bear', you're safe."

Hogan studied the man's face. Something about him was familiar. "Do I know you?"

"We've talked on the radio a few times when you have called our underground base. Names aren't important. It is nice to get to meet the famous 'Papa Bear'. You're doing a lot to help us gain our Germany back, thank-you."

He brought the car to a stop. "This is your pickup spot. I can see the truck over there in the trees."

Hogan looked and saw Rolland coming toward the car. Hogan got out and passed the man who had pretended to be him.

Rolland smiled. "Your physical went fine."

"I owe you one." Hogan answered as they passed each other. Reaching the truck, he climbed into the back.

"How are you?" Erica asked, handing Hogan his clothes.

Hogan nodded. "It was full of surprises."

"So I heard," Erica answered. She took the clothes Hogan changed out of and placed them in the box that had earlier held the Gestapo Uniform.

Hogan looked at her surprised. "You heard?"

"Come now, Papa Bear, we haven't stayed in business this long without being able to stay on top of things."

Before Hogan could say more, Armin interrupted, "You better get back on the stretcher, we're almost there." And then offering his hand, added, "Good luck, and keep in touch."

"Thanks, I think we're going to need all the luck we can get."

As the truck passed back through the gate at Stalag 13, they resumed their roles.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Everything checked out all right, I trust?" Klink asked, as he watched the gurney carrying Hogan back to the camp hospital pass by.

Erika answered, "He had been badly injured but he is recovering. I will finish my report stating you have followed the terms of the Geneva Convention."

Klink visibly relaxed.

The two men with the "Red Cross" team entered the camp hospital and set the stretcher down. As they departed Hogan's men entered. The underground had informed them by radio about the excitement at the Gestapo training camp and they could hardly wait to get some details.

Kinch was the first to speak, "Glad you made it back in one piece Colonel. What did you fine out?"

Hogan took Wilson's out stretched hand and stood up off the stretcher. In doing so his sleeve slid up revealing the rope burns from his brief period of confinement to the chair.

"What's this?"

"That's nothing."

Hogan looked at his men.

"We've got a problem!"


	13. Chapter 13

T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 13

"That's bloody marvelous. Well if 'es not there where is 'e?"

Newkirk's accent always got "thicker" when he was nervous.

"And don't tell me to calm down Kinch; the bloody sadist is out there doing who knows what!"

"What do we do now, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"I wish I knew" Hogan mumbled. "Who would have dossier's on everybody?"

"If you had asked me yesterday, I would have said the Gestapo." Carter answered.

Hogan started tearing apart all his preconceived assumptions. "Yeah, you would think so, but not in this case. Or at least not at Hochstetter's level. He wouldn't have gone over Burkhalter's head… Or did he? Does Burkhalter know more than he's letting on?"

"Colonel, isn't it possible the guy just went AWOL?" Kinch asked.

"At this point, Kinch, anything is possible!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hochstetter sat in the silence of his office idly staring at dust particles suspended in the sunlight. The minute particles bouncing off of each other were much like his thoughts-random. The Major's desk was covered with old files on the sabotage activities surrounding Stalag 13. No matter how he looked at it Stalag 13 appeared to be at the hub for the majority of the attacks. But without solid proof he could do nothing.

"Maybe I have been too rigid in my thinking. If Colonel Hogan is not responsible, who else could it be? Who would have access to this information besides General Burkhalter and the Kommandant's of the Stalag's in the area?"

Voicing this question out loud, he answered in silence.

~ _The stationmaster would know about shipments, but he is not always told what is being shipped. The commanding officer, of the local Garrison, would have that information so that he can have troops ready to guard the route. Ranking officers of any military units that would be stationed in the area would know. But none of these would consistently have the information, except for General Burkhalter_. ~

Hochstetter's voice returned as his excitement built.

"If General Burkhalter were the one giving out the classified information, what better place to find help to carry out his plans of sabotage then with a Stalag full of Allied prisoners eager to bring about the Fall of the Third Reich. Of course, if the prisoners were involved, Klink would have to know and be a part of it. How else would the prisoner's have the freedom and the means of leaving the camp?"

Hochstetter's eye's widened.

~ _I have been to narrow in my thinking. Aaah, right under my nose they have been cavorting. ~_ Hochstetter had succeeded in convincing himself that the three were in this together.

~ "_This is bigger than I first thought, I can't handle this alone. I'm going to have to talk to my superiors. I will need to take my diagrams and graphs and present this information very precisely. They will not easily prosecute a General, at least not openly. ~_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv_

Colonel Hogan entered the communication room where Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter silently sat watching Kinch adjusting the dials on the radio.

"How soon before London broadcasts, Kinch?"

"Should be within the next 3 minutes, sir…"

Suddenly, Kinch held up his hand and nodded his head at Hogan. Placing one hand on his headset, he answered, "This is Papa Bear, Mama Bear. Go ahead. Over."

Kinch ripped the headset off and handed it to Colonel Hogan as Mama Bear continued.

"Were you able to learn anything about the Captain? Over."

Hogan answered, "The Captain did not show for Gestapo training. He wasn't even on the roster. I suspect he is working outside the Gestapo for someone higher up the ladder. Over"

"We suspected the same Papa Bear. There is another matter that could be connected. We have word of a movement in the Gestapo ranks to implicate General Burkhalter in underground activity and, by association, Stalag 13. The Abwehr have heard and are moving to start their own investigation.

Major Teppel will be picking up some prisoners from Stalag 13 for 'questioning'. He will contact you and assist you to look for records. You will follow his orders. Understood? Over."

Surprised, Hogan lowered his hand with the earphone and mumbled, "Great," then just as quickly put it back to his ear.

"Understood. Do you have a time frame? Over."

"Immediate. Mama Bear Over and out."

"Papa Bear, Over and Out"

The men were all looking at the Colonel, waiting for him to fill them in on their next move.

"Teppel is coming"

Teppel was a Major in the Abwehr, the German military intelligence organization and an American spy.

Hogan had worked with Teppel before on returning a German spy, Decker, to England before he could expose Hogan, his men and about 300 other underground agents to the Germans.

"Major Teppel is coming here? Carter asked.

"It seems there are some stirrings in the Gestapo that General Burkhalter may be part of the underground. The Abwehr are starting their own investigation."

"The Abwehr is going to try and outflank the Gestapo?" Asked Newkirk.

"I don't think it's a matter of outflanking, It's just that German intelligence, the Abwehr, knows if they want any information they are going to have to grab it themselves, because the Nazi controlled Gestapo won't be sharing what they know." Hogan paced.

"So when will Teppel come to get us?" LeBeau wanted to know.

"Immediately, I don't know anymore than that. Except that he will be giving the orders, which suits me just fine."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

"Raus!"

Hogan woke to the sound of a guard screaming in his ear, pulling him up off the cot, and shoving him out the door of the hospital.

"Uh," grabbing his left side Hogan let out a slight moan as he stumbled into the compound to be immediately engulfed in searchlights. Thanks to London's warning, Hogan had more or less slept with his clothes on.

The Kommandant was standing on the porch outside the office with Teppel.

"I want the Englander, Newkirk, also." He turned back and said something to Klink and then yelled. "He is in Barrack two."

Seconds later, Newkirk landed outside with his clothes and shoes in his hands. Standing in the middle of the freezing compound with a searchlight and machine guns trained on them, Hogan helped Newkirk hurriedly pull on his clothes.

"You ok, Newkirk!"

"Yeah I think so, what happened?"

"I think our ride is here." Hogan whispered.

Teppel had come down off the porch followed by Klink. Schultz was still standing outside of barrack two.

"Silence!" Teppel yelled while looking at his prisoners and motioning to the soldiers he had brought with him.

Guards approached and began applying the chains and manacles.

Klink watched as Hogan and Newkirk were restrained hand and foot. "How long will you keep them, Major?"

"Until we are done!"

The remaining men in barrack two were looking out the windows and door as Hogan and Newkirk were ushered to the back of the waiting truck, thrust inside, and chained to the wooden seat.

Wilson, trying to digest what was happening, stood in the shadow of the hospital building tucking his shirt in and watching as four guards climbed in behind them and the back gate of the truck was raised and fastened.

Teppel climbed in the truck and the truck began moving forward and out the front gate. It was done.

The searchlight resumed its sweep pattern and the compound once again grew silent.

Klink motioned toward Barrack 2. "Schultz, get those men back to their bunks."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Everybody back to bed, Schnell," Schultz shouted as he walked into barrack two.

"What's going on Schultz? Where are they taking the Colonel and Newkirk," LeBeau demanded, pretending he didn't know.

"They are going to Abwehr headquarters for questioning. Now back to bed everyone."

"You've got to be kidding! You can't expect us to sleep after this!" Several of the men protested.

"Back to bed! Kommandant's orders!" Schultz lowered his voice. "Please, if you go back to bed tonight, I will see what I can learn tomorrow."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

"Come in."

"The prisoners have all gone back to bed, Herr Kommandant."

"Thank-you, Schultz."

Klink was sitting at his desk, still wearing his coat and holding his swagger stick.

"Something wrong, Herr Kommandant"

"No, Schultz, I always get a visit from the Abwehr in the middle of the night." Klink said bitterly.

"Sometimes it's the Gestapo." Schultz corrected.

"Schultz!" Klink bellowed.

"Sorry, Herr Kommandant."

Klink stared at his desk. "Major Teppel ordered me not to report this to General Burkhalter."

"What will you do, Herr Kommandant?"

Klink looked at Schultz.

"I will do as they say. It sounds to me like the General is under investigation, but for what? And what would my prisoners know about it?"

Schultz remained silent, deciding that question was best left unanswered.


	14. Chapter 14

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 14

Newkirk followed Hogan's example and held onto the wooden plank they were sitting on with his manacled hands. It helped to reduce the chaffing from the metal cuffs as the bumpy road jostled them around. Any other movement was virtually impossible, which made the ride to Abwehr Headquarters uneventful, as intended.

They arrived at their destination just as the sun was coming up and were lead directly to their waiting cells. Yanked and shoved into position in front of their cell doors, one guard aimed his gun on them and the other removed the chains and manacles.

Newkirk gave Hogan a quick look and Hogan nodded his reassurance.~ _Ok, gov' if you say so, I'll believe we know what we're doing_ ~

The cell doors were opened showing a small windowless cubicle containing a wooden shelf and a pot in a corner. They were each unceremoniously shoved into their individual chamber and the doors clanged shut.

Newkirk turned and looked at the door as it slammed closed. _How'd I draw the short straw and get picked for this mission_?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan looked at his new living quarters. _This brings back memories._ Sporadic pictures of his arrival in Germany flashed through his mind. Feeling his way to the wood plank he lay down and tried not to dwell on the past.

It was hours before Hogan's cell door opened again.

"Schnell!"

Hogan was ordered out of the cell and his hands cuffed behind him. He was lead down the corridor of like cells to an adjoining hallway and taken into a room with a chair positioned in front of a light focused directly on it. The guard grabbed his arm and shoved him into the chair. He was secured there and his head held in place with a strap to prevent him from turning from the light.

It was impossible to see beyond the blinding glare but he recognized the voice as Teppel. The questions and threats continued for what had to be several hours before a guard returned and removed him from the chair and shoved him back out into the hallway. It was difficult to see after all the time spent starring into the glare of the light, and Hogan was walking slower than the guard liked, which prompted the guard to poke him in the back to help speed him along.

He was returned to his cell and three hours later the process was repeated. After being returned to his cell a second time, he sat down on the wooden plank that served as a bed. He felt drained and wondered how much longer this would go on.

~ _Teppel if this is your idea of helping, I'm in big trouble! I wonder how Newkirk is holding up._ ~

Three hours later the cell door opened once more.

~ _Oh swell_. ~ Hogan thought, but instead of being yanked back out of his cell, Teppel came in with a gun wielding guard behind him. Teppel looked around the cell and then motioned for the guard to leave. The cell door closed and locked as Teppel began his threats. As soon as he was sure they were alone, Teppel broke character and lowered his voice.

"You're holding up very well, Colonel."

"Look, if this is going to go on very much longer, I'm changing my reservations!" Hogan replied.

"Sorry, Colonel, but we can't raise suspicions by not interrogating you. I will be moving you and Newkirk in a few hours under the pretense of taking you for more intense interrogation."

"We both have the same understanding of the word pretense, right?" Hogan asked.

Teppel smiled. "I'll give you and Newkirk Abwehr uniforms and we will go to SS headquarters. I have a meeting there and you two will go as my adjutants. I will fill you in on the rest later."

Teppel turned and pounded on the door. As the door opened he yelled,

"We'll see how well you hold up under more intense interrogation."

"All you're getting is name, rank, and serial number!" Hogan answered.

Teppel stepped out and turning sharply back to the open cell door, threatened, "We'll see!"

The door slammed shut.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

True to his word, two hours later Hogan and Newkirk were removed from their cells and placed in the back of an ambulance for transport. As Teppel had explained to Klink on another occasion, the Abwehr used ambulances to give them the right of way as they moved prisoners through town.

After the ambulance door closed Hogan looked at Newkirk.

"You holding up ok, Newkirk?"

"Yeah, I'm ok—for someone whose been interrogated all day! Did Teppel tell you the plan?"

"We're going to SS headquarters…."

Newkirk rolled his eyes.

"No, its ok, we're going as Teppel's adjutants."

The ambulance started moving. After awhile it stopped and Teppel got into the back. He reached into a compartment and took out two Abwehr uniforms and handed them to Hogan and Newkirk.

"This is a late meeting, so most of the staff will be gone for the day. I will leave you and Newkirk outside the room where I am meeting. Two doors down will be their record room. I have arranged for the alarms to be turned off to allow you time to go in and search their records for information on Steffan. You may take one hour, no longer. Then you must be back outside the meeting room."

He handed Newkirk a lock pick.

"Follow me."

Exiting a back alley where the ambulance had parked, Hogan and Newkirk followed Teppel down the street to SS headquarters.

Teppel walked up to the front desk and handed the guard his papers. The guard examined the papers and motioned him on through. Hogan and Newkirk followed silently. They climbed the stairs to the second floor. Teppel met and shook hands with two SS officers and followed them into the room. He turned back and addressed his two adjutants.

"Wait here."

The door to the meeting room closed and Newkirk and Hogan moved two doors down the hall. Newkirk quickly picked the lock and the two stepped into the room.

"You start over there, Newkirk. Let me know if you find anything."

Forty minutes later, Hogan called out.

"I've got something." Newkirk came over and stood looking over Hogan's shoulder.

"He's SD!" Hogan announced.

"Blimey!"

The SD, or Sicherheitsdienst, was the intelligence branch of the SS. The SD had agents, known only to the chief SD officers, in every department of the German government.

"It says his office is room 231, which has got to be further down this hall. Let's go."

Hogan and Newkirk carefully locked the door to the Record Room and hurried down to Steffan's office. They had 10 minutes before they had to be back outside the meeting room.

"Make sure you put everything back exactly as you found it. His current projects should be easily accessible. You look on his desk. I'll look on top of those cabinets, and hurry we haven't got much time."

Newkirk picked up a dog-eared folder and began to thumb through it.

"Colonel!" Newkirk whispered.

He handed Hogan the folder.

"So he is working on the Sabotage activity around Stalag 13 also. Here are his notes. It looks like he believes that Burkhalter and Klink may be involved too. He also mentions seeing Schultz being friendly with the prisoners. It says: 'Seen meeting privately outside barrack two with a prisoner. Spent some time in conversation before moving on. Prisoner seemed friendly and patted Sergeant on the arm before going back inside the barrack'."

"That had to be LeBeau." Newkirk grinned. "Ha, wait till I tell Louis he's in this report!"

"We've got to get going." Hogan announced as he looked through Steffan's desk drawer.

Newkirk noticed the Colonel pick something up and put it in his pocket and then grab the wastebasket, to give it a quick look through on his way out.

Newkirk locked the door and they quietly made their way back down the hall to assume their positions outside the meeting room.

It was another thirty minutes before Teppel emerged from the meeting, bid his goodbyes and the threesome hit the street again.

They silently made their way back down the alley and into the back of the ambulance.

"Did you find anything?"

Hogan and Newkirk filled him in as they changed back into their clothes.

Teppel nodded, "That should answer some of London's questions as to why they couldn't track his whereabouts."

"And why he didn't arrive at the Gestapo training camp," Hogan added.

Newkirk agreed. "His phony records of attendance at the training camp have probably been planted by now. I bet whoever he reports to was surprised when he or they learned you were at the training camp asking for him, Colonel."

Hogan nodded. "Good! It's only fair they sweat a little, too."

"They probably think it was us…I mean the Abwehr. I'll keep my eyes and ears open to that accusation. They'll quit looking for the person responsible if they can blame the Abwehr."

Hogan looked at Teppel "Good-now what?"

"Now, we go back to the Abwehr and I will mark the interrogation finished. I already have the information down that we "forced" out of you and a copy is being placed in the SS files as we speak. So my records are complete. We should have you back at Stalag 13 by early tomorrow morning."

As Teppel exited the ambulance, Hogan wisecracked, "Oh and next time you have us over to your place, I want a room with a view."

Teppel looked at Hogan as he closed the door and with a glint in his eye cautioned, "Be careful what you ask for, Colonel Hogan. Hopefully, there won't be a 'next time'."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The truck carrying Hogan and Newkirk arrived back at Stalag 13 at 4 a.m. Klink got a call from the guard shack and quickly pulled his boots, uniform pants and overcoat on. It had been two days and as he went out to meet his prisoners he wasn't sure what condition he would find them in.

Hogan and Newkirk were standing in the compound; a guard was removing their chains and manacles when Klink arrived. Teppel took Klink aside and gave him copies of the interrogation for the prisoner's files. After a brief exchange Teppel got back in the truck and left.

Klink walked up to his POW's and looked them over. They looked like they hadn't slept since they left, but there were no signs of physical injury.

"You appear to be in one peace. Do you have any injuries that need treated."

"No Kommandant. I think we would just like to go to bed." Hogan requested.

"Very well, Newkirk, back to the barrack, Hogan, back to the hospital. I will talk to you later. Dismissed" He saluted and turned to go back to his quarters.

"Good night, Newkirk."

"G' night, sir."

Newkirk turned to the barrack ~ _If you ain't a sight for sore eyes! ~_


	15. Chapter 15

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 15

"Colonel Hogan!"

"What is it, Carter?"

"Kinch sent me to tell you that General Burkhalter just drove into camp."

Hogan sat up on his cot and reached for his shoes. Except for a few sore spots he was starting to feel pretty good. Wilson wouldn't let him take off the binding around his ribs yet and he had to admit it did help reduce the discomfort.

Wilson looked out the barrack window. "It appears that the party's over. Schultz is coming this way from the Kommandant's office."

Hogan reached for his jacket as Schultz opened the door and stepped inside.

"Colonel Hogan…"

"I know Schultz; the Kommandant wants to see me."

"Jawohl"

"Okay." Hogan sighed and grabbed his hat.

Shultz had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, Colonel Hogan, I'm just following orders."

"I know, Schultz. Come on lets get this over with."

"Bye, sir." Carter mumbled.

"Colonel." Wilson called.

Hogan paused, "Yeah?"

"Try to stay out of trouble this time."

"I wasn't looking for trouble the last time." Hogan answered as Schultz opened the door and ushered him out ahead of him.

"Colonel Hogan, you will be good won't you?" Schultz asked.

"Schultz I promise I won't say anything…"

"Good"

"…unless they start something."

"Colonel Hooogaan!" Schultz groaned.

They climbed the steps to the Kommandant's office and went inside.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here."

"Send him in, Schultz."

Hogan stepped in and removing his hat, saluted.

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant."

General Burkhalter was sitting beside Klink's desk with his hands folded on his chest. Looking down his nose and with an air of superiority, he answered,

"Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink shared your Red Cross report with me."

Hogan straightened and the General paused as he noticed he seemed to have Colonel Hogan's undivided attention.

Hogan's mind raced through scenarios. _Why would he care about the Red Cross' report? Had something gone wrong? Had they been found out? Maybe Steffan resurfaced and found a way to prove his allegations? Or perhaps the General has come to the realization that Steffan had just beat me without reason and my lashing out was justified. _

Burkhalter continued and soon put an end to any hope of a reprieve.

"However, you appear to be recovered now, so we are reinstating your 30 days of solitary confinement. Your sentence is to begin immediately. Disrespect of a German officer will not be tolerated."

Burkhalter looked at Hogan purposefully and continued, "The sooner you learn that lesson, the easier your life will be."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

Hogan's men were glued to the "coffeepot" holding their breaths.

"It's so quiet." Carter whispered.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan could feel his anger growing. It was an unjust sentence and he could have talked Klink out of it…if Burkhalter hadn't shown up. It seemed to Hogan that from the time he was first shot down Burkhalter was always showing up and getting in the way of his plans. But then, this was a Luftwaffe camp.

Klink could see the flush of red start on Hogan's neck and quickly ordered, "Schultz, take Colonel Hogan to the cooler, lock him in solitary and post a guard,"

Hogan exploded. "A guard! Where do you think I'm going to go?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Louis threw his hands up and looked at the ceiling. Carter had a surprised look on his face. Kinch merely closed his eyes. But Newkirk smiled and shook his head, enjoying the Colonel's defiance.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Burkhalter's smile disappeared and his nostrils flared.

Klink shook his fist. "Silence!"

It was a spontaneous response. He knew his mistake as soon as he said it. "Yes, sir, sorry sir," Hogan answered apologetically while trying not to choke on his words. He looked at the floor and hoped Burkhalter would let it go.

Burkhalter's features softened…a little.

"That's better," Klink answered, willingly accepting the apology.

Klink was also hoping the General would let it go. Because prior to Burkhalter's arrival, he had decided that being taken by the Abwehr for questioning had been punishment enough for Hogan. However, he couldn't share that information with the General. The Abwehr had warned him not to talk to the General about their visit. And as long as the General didn't ask a direct question, he would comply with their _request_.

But Burkhalter was not as forgiving.

"Klink, I want him on bread and water for the first 5 days of his confinement."

Looking back at Hogan, Burkhalter asked, "Care to try for thirty, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan knew it made little difference. The guys would supply him with food, but he didn't want to provoke the General any further. Who knew what other tricks he might have up his sleeve and there was always the risk of being transferred.

"No, sir."

Burkhalter's smile returned. "See, you are learning already." Burkhalter had purposely baited him. "Shultz, take him away."

"Jawohl, Herr General." Opening the door, Schultz beckoned, "Colonel Hogan."

Hogan hesitated.

Schultz stiffened. "Colonel Hogan…please."

Clenching his teeth, Hogan did a right face and marched out of the room.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

It was a silent march across the compound as Schultz guided him back to the same solitary cell he had started out in. The door was already open waiting for him when they got there. Hogan went straight in and stopped. Instead of the bed being a plain wood frame, as it was the first time he was placed in this cell, someone had brought a mattress and blankets in. Hogan turned around.

"Thanks, Schultz."

Schultz just waved him off while stepping out of the cell and locking the door.

Hogan sat on the bunk and rested his chin in his hands looking at the floor. Although they did know a little more about Captain Steffan, they were still in a mess. He had been trying to sort some of it out when Schultz had come for him.

_Ok, what have we got? Burkhalter is under suspicion of treason. Steffan is an SD officer and we don't know what he is up too at the moment. But why did he give his information to Hochstetter?_

Hogan stood up and began pacing.

_If I had to guess, I'd say he was using Hochstetter to get into the Gestapo undercover of being a Luftwaffe officer. But was he under orders of his superiors to infiltrate the Gestapo or was there something he wanted to accomplish on his own. If it was his idea, I'm sure it would have been an easy sell to his superiors. The SD would love to have eyes and ears inside the Gestapo._

_I think Steffan is using Hochstetter to gather information, so he can stay in the background and maintain his anonymity. Hochstetter must have implicated Burkhalter and the Abwehr caught wind of it. There's no love lost between the Abwehr and the Nazi SD._

Hogan stopped pacing and thought out loud. "I wonder if London has any ideas yet."

Just then there was a grating sound.

A large block at the head of Hogan's bunk slid out and Louis poked his head through.


	16. Chapter 16

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By Marty Miller

Chapter 16

"Hello, Major Hochstetter, this is Captain Steffan."

"Aaah, Captain, how is your training coming along?"

"Just fine, that is why I have called you. We are going to break for a couple of days, which means I have four days to do as I please. I was wondering if I may visit you and observe."

"As a matter of fact Captain, this might be a good time for just that."

"Good. I will be there this afternoon then."

Hochstetter sat a little straighter. With Captain Steffan's help perhaps together they could uncover how General Burkhalter planted evidence to discredit the investigation.

_This is Perfect timing, Captain. It's almost as if you know what is going on_.

"I will brief you on the direction of the investigation when you get here."

"Excellent, Herr Major. Heil Hitler"

"Heil Hitler!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Captain Steffan hung up the phone and turned to his superior, Colonel Knefler, "Major Hochstetter will be expecting me this afternoon."

"Gut, According to our sources the Abwehr are investigating General Burkhalter for possible involvement with the Underground. I want to know what direction the Gestapo is taking their investigation. We have been looking into ties to the underground in our military ranks for almost a year. I do not want it to end up being revealed by the Gestapo. You will stay close to Major Hochstetter and keep me informed."

"Jawohl, Mein Oberst!"

The Gestapo, being widely known and feared, would provide a cover for SD Captain Steffan, while he investigated at close range the General's possible involvement.

Colonel Knefler stood and walked to the door of Steffan's office, "I have put my trust in you Captain, Heil Hitler."

Steffan returned the salute and the Colonel left.

~ _I will not let you down Colonel. Not only will I deliver a General to you, I will throw in two Colonels. One of which is a cocky American that has a lot to learn about the superiority of the Third Reich. And I am going to take great delight in teaching it to him. _

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v_

"How long a timer do you need, Colonel?" Carter asked, while busily scribbling his design on a piece of paper.

"Three hours. I want to give us plenty of time to get back and in our beds or in my case cell, before the explosions go off."

"And you want to hit all three targets at the same time, Colonel?" Kinch asked, hesitantly .

"All three Kinch, we're going to break up into groups. The first group will be you and Carter at the bridge, second group will be Newkirk and Baker at the rail yard, and Louis and I will take care of the airfield. We've already done the surveillance; we would have already 'hit' them if Steffan hadn't intruded."

Carter frowned and asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a day off sir, I mean, after what you and Newkirk just went through getting that information on Captain Steffan? Newkirk is still recovering from the interrogations the Abwehr put you both through.

LeBeau stared at Newkirk. "Are you going to let a little thing like that slow you down?"

" A li'l thing like that? I didn't see you there getting the third degree." Newkirk threw back.

"Oh come on….." LeBeau started.

"Ok you guys, knock it off before Schultz hears you." Hogan commanded and then looking at Carter added, "We go as planned. A three-fold hit will tie up a lot of troops and anything we can do to keep the enemy busy is a good thing. Plus there's the additional pleasure of giving some trouble back to Hochstetter."

Newkirk grinned. "I like that!"

"Oui," Louis agreed.

"Kinch, let the underground know to stay out of the area. We don't want anyone getting caught in our wake."

"Will do, Colonel."

"I think that is it for now. You had all better go make yourselves visible, so the guards won't be wondering where you are. Keep me informed if anything unusual happens."

"Right, Colonel." Carter said looking up from his note pad.

Hogan took a step toward Carter.

"Carter, give me a piece of paper and let me borrow your pencil for a minute."

"Sure Colonel, you gonna write a letter home?" Carter asked, holding out his pencil.

"Not exactly."

Hogan took the pencil and scribbled something down before folding the note and handing it to Kinch.

"Get that off to London."

Hogan offered no explanation and his men knew better than to ask.

Newkirk and LeBeau moved toward the tunnel still mumbling at each other when LeBeau suddenly turned back around.

"Oh what would you like to eat, Mon Colonel?"

"Louis, I'm sure anything you bring me will be wonderful."

LeBeau smiled. "I'll bring you something other than stew."

LeBeau turned and ducked into the tunnel, leaving Hogan red faced and thinking, _Wilson! If you said anything_ …

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Steffan arrived at Hochstetter's office early that afternoon.

"This is quite an array of speculations, Major. Do you have records to support them?"

"I have a long paper trail. The Underground activity in the area steadily increased after Colonel Hogan's arrival. The Gestapo began their dossier on him when he was leading the 504th, then through his capture and subsequent interrogations, to his incarceration here at Stalag 13. There have been many suspicious activities that pointed back to Colonel Hogan. But the final proof has always been lacking. Add in the factor that General Burkhalter has been involved with Hogan almost from the moment he was shot down, and it begins to make sense why the final piece to the puzzle always comes up missing, just as it did in our recent investigation." Hochstetter answered.

Steffan agreed there was some sense to what the Major was saying. Burkhalter, like Hogan, could never be completely connected without question to any of the activities. Though his involvement in that bridge being destroyed, during the filming of "Burkhalter's Brigade," a film directed by Hogan and starring the American, Byron Buckles, almost led him to a court martial until he convinced everyone it was a new secret highflying bomber. If London had not sent a message to gloat he would not have been believed.

The phone rang and Hochstetter answered with the usual Nazi greeting. "….When? …. Ja….Danke. Heil Hitler!"

"General Burkhalter has gone to Stalag 13. Perhaps we should pay a surprise visit." Hochstetter suggested.

Steffan readily agreed and offered a plausible excuse. "Ja, Major. I think we should have a look in the woods surrounding Stalag 13. We may possibly find a tunnel. I haven't known a Stalag yet that doesn't at least have the start of a tunnel."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Abwehr Major, Teppel, was putting the finishing touches on his investigation of Stalag 13 and General Burkhalter's involvement. Combining facts with fiction he had faith the report would accomplish its mission.

_Now if London has done their part, my timing should be just about right for my visit to Colonel Knefler_.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Hogan sat with his feet on the bunk, leaning back against the wall, thinking.

_I had forgotten how quiet it is in solitary._

He had been locked up for less than a day and was all ready getting restless.

_Let's see if I can remember the routine: I get two meals, two hours of lights, which usually coincides with meals; periodic bed checks every two hours during the day and every four hours at night just to make sure I haven't committed suicide; and no visitors except for the occasional pop-in visit from the Kommandant to see if I'm learning my lesson. I think that just about covers it. _

The scraping of the stone sliding open was loud in the silence of the cell. Hogan glanced up at the 'peep' hole in his cell door. He looked back at the tunnel opening and stood up waiting for his visitor.

"Kinch? everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I wanted to let you know, London said they would pass your message on."

Kinch looked quickly around at the cell door. "Um, Colonel, have you got a minute."

Hogan straightened, "Are you kidding? I've got all the minutes you want. I already know that there are 122 stones in that section of wall between the cell door and that corner." He said pointing at the corner behind Kinch.

"Have a seat Kinch. What is it?"

"It's your standing orders for evacuating the camp. When we were uncertain whether you would be coming back, I had a talk with the guys and explained to them that we would follow your orders. They weren't too happy about it. I wasn't either, Colonel. I don't know how I would live the rest of my life knowing I walked away from you…or any of the others."

Hogan understood his dilemma. He had had to work through this himself. It's not easy to decide who lives and who dies.

"Kinch, we all know one or all of us could be killed at any time. As a soldier, and especially as a leader, you have to base your decisions on saving the most lives you can. And you have to lead by example. I understand it is difficult. But if you want your men to follow your orders you have to follow orders. Stay and save one life and you may lose 600 others because you weren't there to lead. How do you live with that? In war people are going to die, we can't stop that, so we try to save as many as we can. Don't focus on the life that was lost; focus on the lives that were saved. I expect you to follow orders, Sergeant, and if you can't, I've not been much of a leader."

Kinch nodded. "Yes sir, you can count on me."

"I know I can, Sergeant. I've never had a doubt."

"But..." Kinch added, "…I still pray it never comes to that order having to be carried out if it means leaving someone behind, Colonel."

Hogan rested his hand on Kinch's shoulder.

"So do I, Kinch."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv_

At 1500 hours Hochstetter and Steffan arrived at Stalag 13. They found Burkhalter and Klink making the rounds of the supply huts, and comparing the inventory counts to the camp records. Burkhalter was on a cost reduction crusade.

As they came out of the food supply hut Klink caught sight of Hochstetter and Steffan getting out of their staff car.

"What is he doing here?" Burkhalter demanded.

"I don't know, General." Klink stammered.

Hochstetter caught sight of Klink and Burkhalter and wasted no time heading in their direction.

"General Burkhalter, what are you doing here?"

"I am overseeing the running of my Stalags, Major. And what are you doing here."

"Captain Steffan and I are checking the woods around all of the Stalags for tunnel exits."

"There are no tunnels at Stalag 13!" Klink huffed.

"Of course not, but you don't mind if we look around for ourselves do you? I mean what can it hurt."

Klink waved his arms. "Look all you want, you won't find anything."

Hochstetter nodded and then asked, "Tell me, Colonel, I am curious, how is Colonel Hogan doing with his thirty days?"

"Not that it is any of your concern, Major, but Colonel Hogan only recovered enough from the beating Captain Steffan gave him to begin his sentence today."

"Oh, well that is good news." He smirked at Steffan, who smirked back. "I mean it is good news that the Colonel is better."

"Perhaps we will go and pay our respects to the Colonel." Hochstetter said.

Burkhalter looked at the two of them with contempt, "There is no need for that, Colonel Hogan has submitted to being punished for his lack of respect to the Captain."

"Then we should give him the opportunity to apologize to the Captain." Hochstetter countered.

General Burkhalter could not argue with that. Hogan did owe Captain Steffan an apology.

Klink paled as he started to imagine the possible fiasco that could be moments away.

"Why don't we go inside and have a drink first." Klink offered.

"BAH!" Hochstetter headed for the cooler.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Kinch was in the process of leaving Hogan's cell when Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau appeared.

"Hochstetter and Steffan are here!"

"Well, that answers one question. We know where Captain Steffan is." Hogan looked at the door. "Get out of here quick."

"That doesn't mean they'll come here," Kinch said.

"Yeah, right! Hochstetter won't miss this opportunity."

"What'll you do, Mon Colonel?"

"I can't do anything. And you guys can't stop Hochstetter from coming to see me. I'll just have to face the 'music'. You guys get out of here."

Kinch stopped and looked at Hogan with a silent plea.

"Go on Kinch. There is too much at stake here. I'll play it calm. We've got a job to do tonight."

The guys reluctantly left their Commanding Officer to face Hochstetter and Steffan.

Hogan felt trapped and he was. He sat down on the bunk to compose himself. Before long he heard the key hit the lock and the door swung open. Hochstetter came into view first, followed by Steffan, Burkhalter, and Klink.

Hogan stood up as they entered the cell. _I'm going to get through this_, he thought.

"Aaah, Colonel Hogan, you are here."

"You sound surprised, Major. You were there when the Kommandant gave me my sentence."

"Yes, but things don't always work out the way they are suppose to when you are involved."

Hogan made no response.

"You look…" Hochstetter reached up to touch Hogan's face and Hogan put his hand up to stop him. Hochstetter stopped and starred into Hogan's eyes as if daring him to touch him.

Hogan lowered his hand.

_Oh no, Major. You're not going to charge me with assault_.

Hochstetter smiled and continued. Putting his hand under Hogan's chin he turned his head to one side and then the other examining his healed face.

Hogan tensed and clenched his fists.

"You look good as new." And then gave his cheek a pat before lowering his hand, and unbuttoning Hogan's shirt.

Hogan glanced down at Hochstetter's hand with a questioning look on his face. _Trying_ _a little psychology on me Major? It won't work. Not today. I've got bigger plans_.

Pulling back Hogan's shirt he revealed the binding around his ribs and his surprise turned to a smirk of pleasure.

"Do you have anything concealed under this, Hogan? We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Hochstetter ran his hands over the bandages and Hogan used all his will power to not pull away.

"Kommandant, if the prisoner becomes despondent these bindings could be used to fashion a noose and he may commit suicide."

Klink began to respond but Burkhalter held up his hand and stopped him. "Don't interfere, Klink."

Realizing he could expect no intervention from the General. Hogan momentarily closed his eyes and took in a breath to brace himself for what was to come.

Hochstetter wasted no time. He reached out and began unwrapping Hogan's bandages. Throwing the bindings to Schultz, he began to carefully trace the fading bruises with his fingertips.

Hogan remained unmoving.

Hochstetter took one step back.

"General Burkhalter suggested you owed Captain Steffan an apology for having to give these to you. What do you say to that?"

Hogan looked at Steffan, who returned his gaze.

"Captain, I would like to apologize for the way I treated you and for the things I said. _Of course, you and I both know that none of that happened, it was all just a story you created for Burkhalter to justify your actions. _

Steffan smiled. "Well, Colonel, it appears you respond well to physical discipline."

Hochstetter had stepped to Hogan's right side and was circling around behind him. Hogan could feel the Majors eyes examining him for any weakness that he could strike at.

"What kind of things did you say to Captain Steffan, Colonel?" Hochstetter asked, trying to rouse Hogan's anger again.

"I'm sorry, Major, I can't remember."

Hochstetter stepped around and stood at Hogan's face. "You can't remember or you choose not too?"

Hogan gave the appearance of trying to concentrate. "I can't remember."

"Colonel Hogan suffered from a concussion and was in and out of consciousness for fifteen hours, Major." Klink informed him.

Hochstetter walked toward Klink and looked back at Hogan.

"Well, Colonel, your concussion seems to have left you a much calmer man."

Burkhalter smiled, pleased with Hogan's restraint and looked down his nose at Major Hochstetter. "I believe you have your apology, Major. Shall we leave the prisoner to his solitude?"

Hochstetter approached Hogan once more, gave him an appraising look, and in a cold voice warned, "Perhaps we'll talk to you again later, Colonel."

He then turned and headed for the cell door.

Hogan felt soiled by Hochstetter's touch and ran his hand across his chin, as if rubbing off some foreign matter. His shirt felt dirty and he would have burned it if he could. ~ _I'd welcome a visit to the delousing station right now. ~_

As the entourage left, Klink was the last one out. He looked back at Hogan and softly said. "Good job, Colonel.

"I feel the need for a shower! Hogan angrily replied as he reached up to button his shirt. "I can still feel his touch."

Klink looked at him sympathetically, nodded, and left to follow the threesome.

Schultz had been standing in the background. "Can I get you anything before I leave, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan just shook his head, turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Schultz left and locked the cell door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

His men had been listening on the other side of the entrance.

"He can still feel his touch? What does that mean? Let's see if the Colonel's all right."

"No, Carter. Let's leave the Colonel alone for a little while." Judging by his statement to Klink, Kinch knew Hogan needed some time to come to terms with the humiliation Hochstetter had just delivered.


	17. Chapter 17

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By MLM 13

Chapter 17

"Colonel Knefler," You're no doubt aware, the Abwehr has heard rumors that General Burkhalter may be guilty of treason. We have been investigating and reviewing the evidence. In so doing, we found that the SD had already been through much of the evidence we were currently going over. It is obvious that you had begun an investigation about a year ago. Isn't that true?"

"As usual, Major Teppel, the superiority of the SD shows through. Yes, we did and are currently actively pursuing this investigation. So you see you are a year to late to claim any credit for uncovering a traitor in our midst."

"Perhaps you are right, Colonel. But we do not want any credit; we simply want these acts of treason stopped. Would you be open to working together to solve this matter if I guarantee you that we will be completely under your direction?"

Knefler studied the Abwehr Major. He prided himself on his ability to read a man. Teppel appeared to be at ease, no flush to the skin, eye contact good; there were no physical signs to arouse suspicion. But it was out of the ordinary for the Abwehr to want to join forces. Doing so may be the best way to keep tabs on them.

"I can't imagine why you would want to waste your time on an investigation that we have already virtually wrapped up, Major, if this is any indication of how the Abwehr spends their time, it is no wonder they are so inefficient. But it is not my concern how the Abwehr is run."

Knefler, noded at Teppel, "Very well, Major, you may tag along on our investigation."

"Excellent! In that case, let me leave this folder with you. It contains the result of our investigation up to this point. It is most likely information you have already garnered."

Teppel stood to leave. "You can reach me at Abwehr headquarters. Please keep us informed. Good day, Colonel. Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!" the Colonel said standing."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

"Major, this is my area of expertise. Why don't you let me explore the woods around Stalag 13? I will look for tunnels and walk the perimeter." Steffan knew there were tunnels from the information he received at Stalag 4.

"But it will be getting dark soon. Wouldn't it be better to look in the morning?" Hochstetter inquired.

"I prefer to do both. I will start now at dusk and after sunset I will use a flashlight. Sometimes it is just a matter of the way the light hits that reveals a tunnel entrance."

Hochstetter looked through the barbed wire surrounding the camp. "All right, I will surrender to your expertise on this, Captain."

Steffan followed Hochstetter's gaze and offered, "You're more than welcome to stay and walk with me, Major. But if you have things to do, I have no problem working on my own."

Steffan was being truthful. He would rather work alone, without anyone interrupting his thoughts.

Hochstetter's drive would not allow him to stand by idle. "I have a few hours I can give you. Then I will need to leave for a late night meeting."

"Excellent, Major."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

"Ok, does everybody know what they're doing?" Hogan was going over their plans one last time, while they were finishing putting the 'shoe polish' on their faces.

Kinch could skip this preparation and used this time to check their guns and ammunition.

Hogan started his checklist.

"Carter, what time do we start the timers?"

"One a.m."

"Newkirk, when are you due back?"

"Uh, two a.m. sir, unless I happen to run into a pretty li'l Fraulein, and then two thirty."

"Two a.m., Newkirk!" Hogan reaffirmed.

"Yes sir, two a.m."

LeBeau piped in "Leave it to an Englander – 30minutes for Amour, any Frenchman knows you need no less than 2 hours."

"Oh, give me a break…"

"Knock it off you guys, now get serious. We've got to pull this off." Hogan chastised. Normally he didn't mind if they let off a little tension, as long as they were focused once they were underway, but he was feeling understandably cautious right now with Hochstetter in camp.

They moved down the tunnel to the ladder leading to the hollowed out tree stump that hid their exit outside the wire. Kinch raised the periscope that lay hidden on the forest floor and looked around the exit.

"Uh oh, Steffan is off in the distance next to the wire." There was a moment's pause. "He's walking the perimeter."

Hogan looked at his watch and back to Kinch. "Great! Steffan you're a pain in the …neck"

Newkirk moved to the bottom rung of the ladder with Baker right behind him in preparation of making a quick exit.

"Go, Newkirk." Kinch whispered.

Peter headed up the ladder. He reached the top and carefully opened the lid, checked out the area and quickly climbed out. He lowered the lid and hit the ground, as the searchlight made a sweep of the woods.

Seconds later, Baker hopped out and closed the lid. The first twosome moved out quickly before the next sweep of the light.

Hogan moved into Kinch's position and Kinch headed up the ladder, this process was repeated until all were outside and in route to their destinations. Hogan had his Lugar in his hand as he picked his way through the trees. The brush was thick in this part of the woods. LeBeau's height was a definite advantage when it came to ducking through the tangle of branches.

They moved without talking and made their way toward the airfield. Once there, they circled around the fence to an area with the least light and traffic, patrolled by a guard walking a long stretch of the wire fence. They waited until he had moved away and then went to cut the wire.

Hogan took a thin piece of wire out of his pocket and, after they slipped through, wrapped it around the two cut ends pulling them together and masking the break in the wire that they had created.

Moving silently in the shadows, they reached the backside of the first hanger, clinging to the wall of the building, they worked their way up to the corner of the structure. Hogan motioned LeBeau to move forward across the open runway into the shadow of the first plane. By the time Hogan reached the same spot, Louis was already at the mid-point of the line of planes, placing the first explosive pack. Hogan made his way past LeBeau, moving further down the line, to the plane third from the end and laid his first charge. He was working his way back toward the middle, when the guard patrolling this area approached. Both Hogan and Louise climbed up onto the wing of the plane nearest them and lay in the shadow the fuselage created over the wing. As the guard made his return sweep, the two lowered themselves to the ground and continued their work. When they had finished, they retraced their steps back to the fence and slipped through the cut wire.

Hogan again drew the ends of the wire back together before following Louis into the shadows of the woods. They headed for the rail yard and arrived just as Baker was returning from laying his explosives along the train-track".

"Any problems Baker?"

"No sir, everything is quiet."

"Good, you and LeBeau stay here. There's something I've got to do." Hogan ran up to the boxcar opposite the station house and watched the activity inside. He stealthily slipped up onto the wooden deck in front of the station house and moved next to the wall. Taking an item from his pocket he laid it in the corner where the wall and deck met, and shoved it firmly into place.

Newkirk having finished his work in the rail yard, joined Louis and Baker.

"Where's the Colonel?"

Baker pointed at the station house.

Newkirk frowned. "What's he doing up there?"

"He didn't say. Why don't you ask him when he gets back?" LeBeau suggested.

"Very funny!" Newkirk looked over his shoulder for patrols and then back at Hogan.

Hogan peered through the window over the deck. Seeing nothing suspicious, he moved back into the shadows of the boxcars and out of the rail yard.

The next step was to rendezvous with Kinch and Carter. As Hogan approached he motioned for his men to move on; he would take up the rear. Arriving at the bridge, the foursome crouched in the grass at the edge of the ravine and watched the Wehrmacht guards patrolling the bridge.

Carter and Kinch had just finished placing the explosives. Carter was holding up his hand and looking at his watch. At the right moment, he lowered it, signaling to Kinch to start his timer.

Kinch and Carter climbed down the bridge supports, to the ravine and started up the steep side.

Kinch climbed without much effort, pulling Carter up behind him. They were careful to stay in the shadow cast by the bridge, when suddenly the ground crumbled around Carters feet sending gravel rolling down into the ravine in an echo. The guard peered over the side of the bridge and Kinch and Carter froze becoming part of the shadows. The guard closest to Kinch and Carter called to the guard on the opposite end of the bridge.

Hogan drew his gun. "When the times right get them out of here and head back to camp." He ordered, and quickly moved off in the opposite direction allowing himself to be seen by the approaching guard.

"Halt!"

Gunfire echoed through the ravine as the two guards fired at Hogan and gave chase.

Baker, Newkirk, and LeBeau ran over to where Kinch and Carter were climbing and assisted them up the crumbling sides. The heroes then took off for Stalag 13.

Hogan circled through the woods leading the guards in the opposite direction of Stalag 13, staying just far enough ahead to give the guards an occasional glimpse as he led them into the swamp. This was familiar terrain; he had been chased through here before. This time of the year the standing water was at it's highest.

The guards were getting closer and he could see more lights coming up behind them.

_Reinforcements_. The thought had barely passed through his mind when a bullet whizzed past his head. He hurriedly waded out into the cold water of the swamp.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

Kinch was the last one down the ladder. He had hoped Colonel Hogan would join him as he sent the others one at a time back into the tunnel.

"Go change back into your uniforms. I'll watch for the Colonel."

Kinch looked at his watch, two a.m. they were right on time. He raised the periscope and scanned the woods to look for the Colonel as one by one the others joined him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan made his way back to Stalag 13 shivering in the cold night air. His arms and legs were stinging and he was struggling to keep moving. He could see the tree stump and began to approach it, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

_Steffan. Doesn't that guy ever sleep? Come on. Move along. ~_

The shivering was becoming non-stop. He knew he was becoming hypothermic and needed to get out of his wet clothes, but he couldn't get to the tree trunk without Steffan seeing him.

"I see him!" Kinch exclaimed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I also see Steffan."

"Carter, LeBeau, go and cause some commotion, enough to start the sirens. Hurry," Kinch ordered. Newkirk get up at the top of the ladder, in case the Colonel needs some help.

Kinch resumed his watch via the periscope and Newkirk climbed the ladder.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

Carter and LeBeau entered the barracks yelling at the sleeping men,"Get up!" LeBeau demanded, "The Colonel needs your help; Hurry!" LeBeau pounded on the bunks as he walked past. Carter and LeBeau began a loud fight and took it out into the compound. The other men followed, surrounded them and joined in the commotion by yelling and encouraging them. The spotlights hit them, the guards came running, and the sirens went off.

Steffan finally took off running toward the gate to see what the commotion was about.

"NOW NEWKIRK! Peter jumped out of the tree trunk and Hogan came running forward. Newkirk steadied him as he climbed into the opening but he couldn't make his hands grip the ladder. Wrapping his arms around the rungs to keep from falling he slid in. Kinch guided him from behind. As soon as they got Hogan away from the ladder, they began stripping off his wet clothes. He was shivering violently. Kinch grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around him and began rubbing his arms to try and generate some heat.

Newkirk ran to get Hogan's dry uniform.

"Oh man, I was c…cold." He was starting to feel warmer now that his body heat was not being wicked away.

Newkirk returned with the clothes and a hot cup of coffee and held it up for him to drink.

"Thanks." He said, as he grabbed the mug with the palms of his two cupped hands. The shivering had become sporadic.

"Newkirk would you hand me my clothes? What time is it I think my watch has stopped?"

"Two thirty a.m., Colonel."

"I'm thirty minutes behind schedule. Where are Carter and LeBeau?"

"They went to create the diversion, so we could get you inside." Newkirk explained.

"Tell them, thanks."

"We will, Colonel. Come on, we've got to get you back to solitary."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

"Schultz what's going on" Klink demanded.

"Herr Kommandant they were fighting"

"Dummkopf, I can see that. What were they fighting about?"

"He woke me up with his snoring." LeBeau complained.

"I can't help it. I didn't know I was snoring. I was sleeping for crying out loud." Carter shouted back.

"Silence! Schultz put them both on report. I will deal with them in the morning. Now get everyone back to bed."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Newkirk and Kinch appeared in the barrack door and nodded at LeBeau and Carter.

"You heard the Kommandant, everyone back to bed!"


	18. Chapter 18 Conclusion

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, (except for the 7 new characters introduced in this story) and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

The Truth is What We Make It

By Marty Miller

Chapter 18

The searchlights resumed their normal sweep patterns in and outside of the compound.

"What was that all about?" Steffan mumbled to himself. His past experience told him that this kind of activity is usually staged for a reason. He decided he would make a wider sweep of the area around Stalag 13, and turned to walk into the woods.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

Colonel Knefler had been called back to SS headquarters after retiring to his home for the evening; an entourage of personnel met him as he arrived. Information had come in from their contact in London that there was going to be some sabotage activities committed by the underground occurring early in the morning. This was criminal activity and that information would be turned over to the Gestapo to investigate.

Their spy in London had also sent Information about the traitor in their midst. This matter the SD would handle. The SD investigated security matters and corruption from within the Nazi structure. Such as plot's to kill the Fuhrer, treason, spies, anything that would threaten the success of the Third Reich, which is precisely why the Colonel was called.

Knefler was aware that the Gestapo had targeted General Burkhalter for involvement with the Underground. To have a General under suspicion of treason by the Gestapo was serious business. But in this case it was especially serious, because this General was is in charge of highly classified post war plans. Knefler would study the information they received tonight and deal with the Gestapo personally.

"Has the Gestapo already been alerted concerning the Undergrounds plans?"

"Jawohl, Colonel, about twenty minutes ago."

Knefler turned to go up to the second floor for the high level meeting he had been called to, when he saw Major Teppel enter the building. _Maybe the Abwehr is not as inept as I thought._

"Major Teppel," the Colonel called out. "I see you've heard about the messages we received from our agent's in London."

Teppel approached the Colonel. "We also have agents, Herr Colonel. I had come to share our information with you as we agreed."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hochstetter had just finished his late night meeting when he received the call that the underground would be hitting targets in the early morning hours. He had sent troops out to watch for suspicious activity and to question anybody in the area. Now, his staff car was pulling into Stalag 13.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The ground shook as one giant fireball after another burst upward ripping a whole in the darkness of the early morning sky. Additional thunderous explosions coming from the rail yard followed the explosions from the airfield, then like a perfectly timed ballet the bridge exploded sending up flaming bits of debris, resembling a grand finally on the fourth of July.

The blasts set off the camp sirens and the dogs hearing the sirens began howling and barking as a sweep of warm air and the smell of fire swept through the compound.

In the midst of the chaos, Hochstetter's staff car shrieked to a halt.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

The men in Barrack 2 were enjoying the view from the barrack windows.

"Way to go, Carter!"

All were bombarding him with slaps on the back as he stared completely engulfed by the glow of his explosions.

"I wish the Colonel could see this!" Carter whispered to himself.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

Colonel Hogan sat in the darkness feeling the vibrations rumble through the floors and walls of his cell. The spark was back in his eyes as he smiled broadly imagining the spectacle taking place in the sky above him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Hochstetter jumped out of his staff car and joined Klink who was struggling to pull his coat on as he watched the fire and smoke in the sky.

"What's happening, Major Hochstetter?"

"I'll tell you what's happening! The underground has just struck again." Hochstetter turned and bolted across the compound.

"Where are you going?"

"To the cooler to see if Colonel Hogan is still there." He yelled.

Klink followed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan's cell door burst open and Hochstetter rushed in followed by Klink.

"Turn on the light!" Hochstetter demanded.

Hogan was sitting on the side of the bed looking as if he had just awakened.

Klink relaxed. "See, Major. He's right there."

Hogan strained to see in the blinding light. "What's going on? Are we being bombed?"

Hochstetter looked down on Hogan. "You have been in your cell all night?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Schultz, have you been awake all night guarding his cell?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major."

"BAH", Hochstetter growled as he spun around and ran out of the cell.

"What's going on, Kommandant?"

"Just be glad you're locked up." Klink turned to Schultz. "And you keep him locked up!"

Klink left and the cell door closed.

Hogan smiled_, So far…so good._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

Hochstetter exploded out of the cooler and seeing Colonel Knefler and General Burkhalter in the middle of the compound, stormed up to them.

"General, where have you been tonight?" Hochstetter questioned.

"I have been sleeping in the officers' quarters."

"Can you prove it?"

"What do you mean, can I prove it. Why would I have to prove it?"

"Because, you are under suspicion of being a traitor."

"What!" Burkhalter and Klink exclaimed simultaneously.

Hochstetter looked at Knefler.

"Colonel Knefler, what are you doing here? Have you come to arrest the General?"

"I have come to see Captain Steffan." Knefler said. "I have some questions for him. There have been some new developments, Major. The SD has gained information, that the General is not the man we should be looking for in connection with the sabotage occurring in this area.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

Hogan waited for Schultz to lock his cell door and then slipped out into the tunnels. He was just in the process of slipping into a pair of black pants and a shirt when Kinch came up behind him.

Surprised, Hogan turned around. "Kinch? Is everything okay?"

Kinch nodded, "It appears to be going as planned. What are you doing?"

Hogan reached for his pistol and tucked it into his belt.

"Unless I miss my guess Steffan was planning on staying out all night, I'm going to see if I can find him."

"But why, Colonel? It looks like your message to London worked. The compound is full of Kraut officers."

"Because, if the Gestapo or SD gets him, they will torture and execute him. He's scum, but nobody deserves to be tortured to death." Hogan's voice was firm.

Kinch began changing his clothes. "I've got your back."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Hochstetter was having difficulty digesting what he was hearing from the SD Colonel. "I don't believe it! I worked with him he was earnest in his desire to catch and put a stop to the underground."

Hochstetter carried on his tirade as Major Teppel's staff car rolled through the gates and came to a stop.

"Ah, the Abwehr, maybe they will make sense!"

Hochstetter quickly approached Major Teppel as he exited his car.

"Major Teppel, are you here for General Burkhalter?"

Teppel looked at Knefler and Burkhalter questioningly. "What?"

Hochstetter impatiently continued, "Colonel Knefler has some strange idea that it is Captain Steffan who is involved with the Underground and not General Burkhalter."

"That fits in with what we found at the rail yard."

"What did you find?" Klink asked.

"We found this medal with Captain Steffan's name engraved on the back. The clasp was broke. He must have lost it in his rush to leave the rail yard."

"Bah! That does not prove anything."

"The Gestapo has hung men on less evidence." Teppel accused and then continued. " But you are correct that is not proof in and of itself. However, our agents in London forwarded information from the U.S. stating that Captain Steffan has been working as a double agent. In addition to that, we have received information from our agents that his name is mentioned in connection with the code name, 'Papa Bear'."

Hochstetter turned white. "Not 'Papa Bear'."

He knew that code name. It was the name connected with the underground in this area. The underground he had been working to uncover. The underground he had suspected Colonel Hogan was leading.

"Where is he?" Hochstetter reached for his gun, "I will shoot him myself." He growled.

"That is what we came to ask you, Major." Colonel Knefler roared. "Put your gun away! The Captain is SD business. The Gestapo would be too lenient with him!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Steffan had gone in the direction of the bridge explosion hoping he might get lucky and catch some of the underground.

As he turned to walk back, he found himself starring into the business end of Hogan's Lugar.

"What...So you've decided to show your hand Colonel Hogan. I knew you were involved."

"I've come to offer you a way out of Germany."

"Why would I want to leave Germany?"

"Because if you don't, you re dead."

"You would shoot me in cold blood, Colonel?"

"Don't tempt me. But no, I won't have to shoot you. The SD will do it for me, you see, you are 'Papa Bear'."

Hogan was getting a great deal of pleasure out of revealing this to Steffan.

"What?"

"We have arranged for you to be known as the leader of the underground in this area. Your career in the SD is over. You do not have to worry about any more promotions, nor about finding any more victims to earn those promotions for you."

Steffan made a dive for the gun. Hogan held onto it and with his left hand he had the satisfaction of delivering a punch that landed squarely on Steffan's mouth. Steffan was dazed but still on his feet. Hogan let go of the gun and it fell to the forest floor. He then came back with a right hook, which sent Steffan flying back into Kinch's arms.

"I can't tell you how good that felt."

Kinch smirked and nodded as he pulled Steffan's arms behind his back and Hogan stepped up gagged him, and tied his hands.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were in the tunnel looking for Kinch when Hogan and Kinch appeared with their captive.

"Blimey, who have we got here? You're not looking so smug now Captain." Newkirk was enjoying himself.

"Kinch, call the underground and tell them we have a package for delivery."

"You bet, Colonel. Where are you going?"

"I better go back to my cell before I'm missed."

"Hey, Colonel!"

"Yeah, Carter."

"You missed a beautiful show. The bombs went off like clock work!"

"I knew they would, Carter. Good job!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Major Hochstetter pulled his troops into the woods surrounding Stalag 13 to look for Steffan.

"General," Klink began, "if Captain Steffan is a traitor, then shouldn't Colonel Hogan be released? We are punishing him for insulting a traitor."

Burkhalter just started to respond, when Hochstetter interrupted.

"No, he should not be released! When he insulted the Captain, he did not know he was a traitor. His crime was against the Third Reich!"

Burkhalter was about to say the same thing, but now that Hochstetter had said it; he did not want to appear to be surrendering his decision to the Major.

"On the contrary, Major, the crime for which Hogan was sentenced was for threatening to punch the Captain in the mouth. It was a statement directed toward the man who had just beat him, who at that time was thought to be a loyal German and worthy of respect. Now that we know he was not a loyal German, but an enemy, I see no reason to continue Colonel Hogan's confinement. You may release him Klink."

"Corporal Kohler, go and release Colonel Hogan."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Which brings me to my next question, if he was a spy why would he beat one of his own men and accuse him of being involved in the underground?" Klink asked.

"That's easy," Hochstetter said. "A spy's first rule is to remain in character and not 'blow' his cover. Captain Steffan's position as a spy was more important to his government than the life of a POW. Hogan was expendable. It was more important to keep a spy in our midst. Colonel Hogan would have died in the service of his country."

Klink listened and shook his head in agreement, "Of course, that makes sense."

Burkhalter, still enraged that he had been under suspicion of being a traitor demanded to know, "What ever gave you the idea that I was a traitor?"

"Steffan gave them the idea!" Hogan answered as he walked up.

The German officers turned to see whom it was that had just intruded into their conversation. Hogan continued undaunted.

"Yeah, General. Steffan was feeding information back to the SD making you the traitor and taking the heat off of himself. Pretty smart of him." Hogan displayed a broad grin as he praised his false ally, and then noticed everyone was scowling at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." It was an empty statement and he continued as his smile turned to a frown.

"I do resent him almost getting me killed though." The mesmerized group of German officers still made no response and Hogan decided to go for a more direct approach. "So, have you found him yet?"

That did it. Hochstetter took an intimidating step closer. "No, but we will."

"Well, good luck, Major. He's probably half way to London by now!" Hogan bragged. "You know you guys, really need to keep better tabs on your people."

All but Klink were starring dumb founded as this fast talking American Officer rattled on.

"COLONEL HOGAN!" Klink yelled.

Hogan stared at Klink flashing that insufferable smile on his innocent conniving face. The smile that had somehow become a comfort, a sign that all was as it should be.

And Klink breathed a sigh of relief.

The End.


End file.
